Estrella nueva
by gaby twirocker
Summary: Nessie se va a inglaterra dejando a Jake atras, Jake no puede vivir sin ella, cuando regresa ya todo a cambiado, Jake/Nessie/Nahuel mi primer fic
1. Antes del comienzo

"esta historia esta basada en el best-seller de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar los derechos de autor ni nada por el estilo"

**esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste, dejen muchos reviews (no es obligatorio) y la disfruten**

**

* * *

Antes del comienzo**

**Edward POV**

Y estaba ahí viendo como mi amada moría sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, la amargura y la rabia me invadían, no era justo que Bella muriera por culpa de mi bebe era imposible creer que ella quisiera conservarlo, realmente no quería odiarlo pero no soportaba la idea de que por el Bella muriera.

Bella la única mujer que he amado en toda mi existencia y lo mas repugnante de esto era que todo era mi culpa, justo cuando creía que no podría lastimarla mas…

De repente mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un nuevo pensamiento

-¿que es esto?- dijo una pequeña y familiar voz

La voz no era de nadie de la casa, mas bien era la voz de una niña de no más de 1 año

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto?- volvió a decir la voz un tanto confundida

Intente seguir el pensamiento para ver de donde provenía

-hay alguien allá afuera pero ¿quien?- volvió a decir la voz, entonces me di cuenta la voz provenía de Bella, era imposible yo sabia que no podía leer su mente…

**Alice POV**

Nunca había visto a Edward tan deprimido, salía de caza, no tocaba el piano, simplemente estaba con Bella, le hablaba aunque ella no pudiera escucharlo, si no fuéramos vampiros o al menos pudiéramos llorar seguramente la casa estaría inundada de lagrimas, a toda la familia le preocupaba el bienestar de Bella , ella era como una hermana para mi no quería que le sucediera nada, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ella incluso Rosalie, aunque su preocupación se centraba principalmente en el bebe, bien sabíamos que ella deseaba un bebe mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo, incluso encima de sus deseos superficiales, pero esto era imposible al ser ella un vampiro…

De repente me vino a la mente una imagen de Edward con un bebe hermoso en brazos, podría ser el bebe mas hermoso que jamás habría visto, con unos rizos dorados y ojos café chocolate, las mejillas rosadas y una hermosa sonrisa, pero Edward no lucia muy feliz por tenerlo en sus brazos, en la visión solo aparecían Edward y el bebe, Bella no estaba había desaparecido…

**Carlisle POV **

Estaba en mi estudio intentando buscar una explicación para lo que le estaba pasando a Bella, creía muy poco lógico el hecho de que Bella estuviera embarazada de Edward, era imposible cuando de repente escuche a Alice en la puerta.

-entra hija mía- me apresure a decir

Alice entro en silencio y con la gracia de siempre

.toma asiento- dije -¿Qué sucede?-

-tuve una visión de Edward- dijo muy seria

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa con el?- dije preocupado

-nada, Edward esta bien, es mas bien de…- se detuvo como buscando las palabras correctas

-dime que pasa en tu visión- dije un poco impaciente

-era Edward el estaba… con un bebe, un hermoso bebe en brazos- dijo

-¿un bebe?- dije sorprendido, eso compraba que Bella realmente estaba embarazada pero…

-cuéntame exactamente como era la visión- dije, poniendo la mayor atención posible

-pues estaba Edward con un bebe hermoso en brazos, el bebe tenia unos rosos dorados, ojos calle chocolate, las mejillas rosadas y una hermosa sonrisa igual a la de Edward pero por mas que busque no estaba Bella- dijo con una cara aun mas seria

No podía creerlo Bella había desaparecido de su visión y cuando alguien desaparece de las visiones de Alice…

No, no me atrevo ni a pensarlo

-¿se lo debo decir a Edward?- dijo Alice un poco asustada

-no lo se- admití

-será mejor esperar un poco, sigue atenta a tus visiones sobre ellos-

Alice asintió con la cabeza y salio lentamente, yo fui en busca de Esme.

* * *

**_ (pues como ya dije es mi primer historia (publicacion) si m equivoque en algo o me falta algo haganmelo saber)_**

**bueno en este capitulo se llena de tension todo aunq es el primero pues realmente lo anterior a esto es amanecer simplemente le estoy cambiando el final**

**espero les guste y me dejen reviews con consejos**

**xD **

**Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA!!**


	2. Revelacion

Antes que nada quiero aclarar algo que olvide al comienzo

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

Bueno el capitulo anterior estuvo un poco corto, olvide mencionar que estoy cambiando el final de amanecer así que mi historia esta situada en la parte en la que Bella esta embarazada y grave en casa de los cullen, y Edward comienza a leer los pensamientos de Renesme.

**Revelación**

**Carlisle POV**

-¡Esme!- grite

-hola amor ¿Qué pasa?- contesto

-tenemos un problema-

-¿problema? ¿Con que?- dijo con un tono de alarma

-es Bella…-

-¿esta bien? ¿Que le ha pasado?-

-nada aun, es solo que Alice tuvo una visión de el posible futuro bebe de Edward y Bella-

-vaya pero… ¿cual es el problema?-

-es que… Bella… no aparece en la visión…

**Jacob POV**

Que fastidio, Bella estaba muriendo por culpa de esa sanguijuela, no soportaba el hecho de que ella lo escogiera a el sobre mi y que por si fuera poco el la llevara a esto, ni siquiera podía visitarla sin que la "Barbie" me insultara o me corriera cada vez que me acercaba a Bella.

Últimamente se portaba muy protectora con ella, no creo que sea por su estado de salud, no, ella quería esa cosa, el monstruo que mataba a Bella, maldita chupasangre narcisista.

-¿que pasa Jake?- dijo Seth, ni siquiera había notado que estaba cerca, no importaba no quería estar con nadie

-no es nada Seth, déjame en paz- dije fríamente

-tranquilo Jake solo quiero hablar, no te pongas así, si no, no volverás a tener amigos-

-no me importa, ¡déjame solo!- dije molesto

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero si Leah pregunta yo no estuve aquí-

-Este bien, solo vete- dije

Seth se dio la vuelta y entro en fase adentrándose en el bosque, no podía creerlo después de lo mal que lo trataba el siempre seguía ahí apoyándome, no merecía esto, después de abandonar la manada de Sam no hablaba con nadie, no tenia amigos y al único dispuesto a ser mi amigo lo trataba como basura.

De repente vi una silueta a lo lejos, se movía rápido y con gracia, era…

¿Rosalie? Rosalie Cullen se aproximaba asía mi, no sabia si me iba a atacar o solo a ignorar, entonces escuché su voz

-hola perro- me saludo

-¿Cómo se encuentra su "majestad" reina de las arpías?- dije en tono burlón

-no vengo a pelear, menos a reclamar- dijo

-¿entonces a que debo el honor?- dije aun burlándome

-solo te vengo a informar algo, es sobre Bella pero si no quieres saber... Les diré a los demás perros primero-

-¿Bella? ¿Son buenas noticias?- mi tono cambio de burla a preocupación

-no, no son buenas-

-¿no? ¿Qué paso? ¿Esta bien?- dije casi gritando

-en este momento esta igual que la ultima ves que la visitaste pero...-

-¿pero que?-

-pues Alice tuvo una visión, en ella están Edward y una bebe-

-¿y Bella?- dije desesperado

-ese es el problema, Alice no ve a Bella, no la ve en ninguna visión, ha desaparecido-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?- dije enfadado

-no lo estoy realmente estoy preocupada solo que…-

-A ti no te importa Bella. Admítelo solo te importa ese monstruo que lleva dentro, ¿como puedes ser tan cruel?-

No espere una respuesta, esta muerto de dolor. No es posible, eso solo significaba una cosa, Bella iba a morir, era imposible, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, que seria de mi vida sin Bella.

Maldito chupasangre, lo iba a matar, por su culpa, maldita sanguijuela, aun no podía creerlo, y a ella no le importo para nada, que egoísta.

En ese momento entre en fase y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, dejando atrás todo, no soportaría un mundo sin Bella.

Ni siquiera sabia a donde iba, simplemente quería huir de Forks de Bella, de todo.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob?- dijo Seth que también estaba en fase

-¿Jacob? ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Leah

-no les interesa, déjenme en paz- dije

-Jacob no creas lo que te dijo la chupasangre, no creo que sea verdad, vayamos a casa de los Cullen y asegurémonos- dijo Leah para tratar de calmarme

-¡no! ¡Déjenme solo, quiero estar solo!- dije enfadado

Me dirigía hacia el norte no se exactamente donde, solo quería estar solo.

**Bueno como es mi primer fanfic no son muy largos que digamos, bueno eso no es excusa claro solo que no se mucho sobre como alargar mas el capitulo sin hacerlo aburrido, por el momento no serán muy largos, tratare de escribir mas y mejorar mis capítulos.**

**Me agradaría mucho que pusieran reviews para poder mejorar mis capítulos, espero les guste tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible.**


	3. Cariño

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

_**Bueno este es mi 3ª capitulo y estoy actualizando seguido por que no hay clases así que no tengo mucho que hacer, solo que no se acostumbren después de el 6 de mayo me voy a tardar un poco en actualizar.**_

_**Y gracias por leer mi fanfic**_

**Cariño**

**Edward POV**

No podía creerlo el bebe, mi bebe estaba… pensando, era imposible ningún bebe piensa así antes de nacer, bueno claro este no era un bebe normal…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el bebe

-¿yo?- respondí en voz alta, ¿se refería a mí?

-si, tu ¿sabes donde estoy?-

-pues yo me llamo Edward, soy tu padre…- dije

-¿mi padre? Si eres mi padre ¿sabes donde estoy?- dijo un poco en un tono de confusión

-estas en tu madre, aun no naces-

-¿en mi madre? ¿Cómo es?-

-su nombre es Bella, es hermosa, de ojos café chocolate, una piel hermosa, blanca como la nieve, muy amables y considerada...- no podía seguir, la quería tanto me dolía describirla, no quería perderla

-¿y tu? ¿Cómo eres?-

-¿yo? Yo soy un monstruo, por mi culpa ella esta muriendo, soy horrible, no te gustaría conocerme, ni siquiera soy humano- conteste tristemente

-no creo que lo seas, creo que quieres mucho a mama, pero espera ¿dijiste que no eres humano? Entonces si no eres humano ¿Qué eres?- dijo

-soy… un vampiro-

-¡¿vampiro?! Vaya entonces somos una familia de vampiros- dijo con algo de asombro

-no, Bella es humana, por eso esta muriendo, por...- no me atreví a terminar la frase

-por... Mi ¿verdad?- dijo triste

-¡¡no!!- me apresure a decir – no... Ella... no es tu culpa… es mía… ella no resistirá el parto-

-no quiero que le pase nada, no quiero lastimarla, quiero tener una madre-

-no te preocupes- intente calmarla

Ambos nos quedamos calados por un momento

-es extraño, me siento extraña- dijo

-¿extraña? ¿Eres mujer?- dije sorprendido

-si, eso creo, es lo que he oído de ustedes-

-¿nos has escuchado? ¿Cuánto llevas escuchándonos?-

-una semana o dos, no se realmente-

-vaya, pero si sabes hablar. ¿Aprendiste en una semana?-dije sorprendido

-no fue difícil, tú hablas mucho, a mama supongo-

En ese momento una felicidad extraña me lleno, pero esta era diferente a la que sentía por Bella o por alguien mas esta me llenaba completamente, nunca creí tenerle tanto cariño a la bebe, mi bebe, mi hija…

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- entro gritando Alice

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa?- dije

-he tenido una visión sobre ti-

-¿una visión? ¿Qué pasa Alice?-

-en mi visión estabas tu y un bebe, pero Bella… Bella no estaba- dijo alarmada

Mi expresión cambio rápido de la felicidad a la tristeza y preocupación

-¿Qué pasa papa? ¿Quién es ella? Lo que dijo ¿Qué significa?- dijo mi hija un tanto preocupada

No respondí, en ese momento me hundí en la depresión, Bella mi amor, mi vida, todo por lo que vivía desaparecía, ¡NO! ¡NO! Que seria de nuestra hija y de mi, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar esto.

-¿Qué pasa papa?- dijo mi hija

-Edward tranquilízate, lo solucionaremos- dijo Alice

-¿papa? ¿Aun estas ahí?-

-si- conteste en voz alta –ella es Alice mi hermana- conteste a mi bebe

-¿Edward? ¿Qué estas diciendo?- dijo Alice confundida

-Alice el bebe… la bebe, ella piensa, quiere a Bella, he estado hablando con ella- dije

-¿es niña?- pregunto Alice emocionada

-eso creo, pero eso no importa ahora tenemos que salvar a Bella y a mi hija-

-Edward, confió en que mi visión cambie, pero cuéntame ¿Qué te ha dicho la bebe?-

-Alice, ella es perfecta, muy inteligente, ya sabe hablar, aprendió oyéndonos-

-que bien Edward, que emoción, la llevare de compras, si, eso haré será grandioso-

Alice estaba muy emocionada con esto, yo también, después de todo era mi hija

-Alice, ¿podrías venir?- dijo Jasper

-claro Jazz, ya voy- contesto Alice

-será mejor que vayas, te extraña mucho, solo piensa en ti, prometo contarte todo después-

-esta bien, adiós Edward despídeme de mi sobrina. Me muero por contárselo a todos-

-adiós Alice- me despedí pero no creo que me pusiera mucha atención, estaba planeando como contárselo a todos y la fiesta sorpresa para la bebe… esperen… ¿y la bebe?…

Me concentre en sus pensamientos, estaba soñando, ¡soñando! ¡Mi hija podía dormir! ¡Que podría ser mejor!

Soñaba que estaba con Bella y conmigo, sus sueños eran borrosos, no sabia como lucíamos así que éramos cuerpos sin rostro.

Me sumí en sus sueños sin prestar atención a otra cosa que no fueran mis chicas.

**Alice POV**

Vaya, Edward estaba realmente feliz y emocionado, nunca lo vi así antes, excepto claro cuando estaba con Bella, la salvaríamos lo se pero.. ¿Cómo?

¡Carlisle y Esme! ¡Eso es!

El había convertido a Esme en su ultimo segundo de vida al igual que a Edward ¿y si hacíamos eso con Bella? Si después del parto ella estaba muy grave podríamos convertirla, si, eso haremos…

-Hola Alice- dijo Jasper

-Hola Jazz-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan feliz?-

Jazz tendremos una sobrina y además muy inteligente según Edward, el ha estado hablando con ella, ha aprendido ha hablar tan solo de escucharnos-

-wooww ¿en serio? ¡Que buena noticia!-

-si y ya se como salvar a Bella-

-¿Cómo?-

-la convertiremos, después del parto-

-pero... Alice, olvidaste algo-

-¿Qué?-

-el tratado con los Quileutles, no podemos morder o alimentarnos de un humano aquí y no podemos llevarnos a Bella esta muy delicada-

-lo había olvidado- mis esperanzas habían bajado pero... – ¿y si habláramos con ellos? con ese chico Jacob, el probablemente nos ayudara, es la única manera de salvarla-

- tendremos que decírselo a Edward, el se encargara de hablar con ellos-

**Bueno este me parece es un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste y dejen reviews para que mejore mi trabajo**

**Bueno de nuevo gracias por leer mi historia.**


	4. Reunion familiar

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Bueno tal ves crean que me emocione mucho con mi fanfic y q por eso escribo diario, o q solo lo escribo por escribir, pero no, bueno tal vez si solo q como ya dije no hay mucho q hacer así q mi mañana se va en escribir o luego se me ocurren cosas en la noche y m pongo a escribirlas.**

**Bueno eso no importa ya es mi 4º capitulo así q a los que están leyendo esto gracias.**

**

* * *

**

**Reunión familiar**

**Alice POV**

-bien se preguntaran por que los he reunido aquí- dije muy feliz

Todos estábamos reunidos en el cuarto-consultorio de Bella, todos lucían tristes y, supongo, se preguntaban a que se debía mi felicidad, aunque Edward probablemente ya lo sabia.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Esme

-bueno… supongo que esta noticia la debería dar Edward pero yo estoy muy emocionad, al menos que… ¿Edward prefieres decirlo tu?-

Edward se limito a responder que siguiera con un simple gesto con las manos

-bien… lo primero que les quiero decir es que Edward, como ya sabemos va a tener un bebe, pero… lo que no sabían es que es una niña, Edward ha estado hablando con ella y es muy inteligente, quiere a Bella y es grandiosa-

-¡es grandioso!- grito Emmet, rosalie lo abrazo emocionada

-¡una nieta, Esme, tendremos una nieta! Dijo Carlisle emocionado, Esme lo abrazo tan emocionada como el

Jasper se acerco a mí y me beso

Todos se veían alegres

-Alice…- dijo Edward

-si, es verdad- dije

-¿Qué pasa hija?- pregunto Esme aun en brazos de Carlisle

-tengo una idea sobre como salvar a Bella-

Todos se quedaron callados en ese momento

-bueno, yo supongo que después de el parto Bella estará muy débil y si no hacemos algo probablemente… muera- Edward puso cara de dolor- pero podemos salvarla, en ese mismo momento, podemos convertirla- dije esperanzada

-Alice, sabes bien que no podemos convertir a nadie, los Quileutles no nos dejarían- dijo Carlisle

-hablaríamos con ellos- dijo Jasper apoyándome

-si, no es mala idea, el perro haría cualquier cosa por Bella- dijo Rosalie

**Edward POV**

-si, no es mala idea, el perro haría cualquier cosa por Bella- dijo Rosalie

¡Maldita sea!

Quería salvar a Bella pero no quería tener que pedirle permiso a Jacob para eso, la vida de Bella y mi bebe dependían de el.

-yo hablare con el- dije molesto

-esta bien hijo, descuida, todo saldrá bien- dijo calmándome Carlisle

-¡esperen! ¡Esperen!- interrumpió Emmet –yo quiero saber mas sobre Nessie-

-¿Nessie?- pregunte confundido

-si, como aun no tiene nombre la llamare Nessie- dijo Emmet inocentemente

-si, que tierno nombre Emmet- dijo Alice

-entonces cuéntame... ¿Qué dice?- dijo Emmet aun mas emocionado

-pues, aprendió a hablar tan solo de escucharnos- comente presumiendo la inteligencia de mi hija

-¿escucharnos hablar? ¿Puede oírnos?- dijo Emmet – si me estas escuchando en este momento, olvida lo que dije sobre Edward en serio es un buen tipo, no creas lo que dije- dijo Emmet dirigiéndose a mi hija y riéndose

-esta dormida, no te puede escuchar en este momento- dije divertido

-¿dormida? ¿Puede dormir?- dijo Carlisle muy sorprendido

Si, puede dormir, esta soñando con nosotros en este mismo instante- dije muy feliz

Todos se emocionaron mucho ante la noticia, especialmente Rosalie, quien volvió a lanzarse sobre Emmet para darle un gran beso, típico de ellos.

**Jacob POV**

No tenia ni idea de a donde me dirigía, pero no podía continuar así, no era forma de solucionar mis problemas, debería dejar de salir corriendo cada vez que algo me sucedía, escapar así me convertía en un cobarde y yo no quería serlo.

En ese mismo instante di la vuelta para volver a Forks a visitar a Bella probablemente por última vez, no lo sabía.

Corrí durante horas, cuándo llegue a la frontera de la reserva escuche a Leah que estaba en fase

-¿Jacob? Que bueno que regresaste, los Cullen te están buscando ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?-

¿Los Cullen buscándome? ¿Para que?

No le respondí, me dirigí a casa de los Cullen en ese momento a visitar a Bella y averiguar por que me estaban buscando

* * *

**Ya se q esta un poco corto pero es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora, no estaba segura de quien le había puesto Nessie a Renesme pero como Bella esta inconciente en este momento necesitaba un nombre, no le podía decir "mi hija" todo el tiempo.**

**XD **

**Bueno espero les haya gustado **


	5. Permiso

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Bueno este capitulo no estoy muy segura que así fuera en el libro, pero como ya dije estoy cambiando el final no esperen q todo sea como en el libro**

**

* * *

**

**Permiso**

**Edward POV**

-felicidades Edward- dijo Rosalie mientras se acercaba a mi para abrazarme.

De repente lo sentí, los pensamientos de Jacob, el estaba afuera cuestionándose entrar, este era el momento, hablaría con el ahora.

-ya vuelvo-dije a mi familia

Llegue a la puerta tan rápido que no le di tiempo a Jacob de tocar

-¿puedo hablar contigo?- dije

-¿conmigo? ¿De que?- dijo

-Es sobre Bella...-

¿Bella? ¿Esta bien?- dijo asustado

-si, en este momento lo esta-

-¿entonces?-

-tenemos una idea, sobre como salvarla-

-¿Cómo? ¿Puedo ayudar?-

-si, la vamos a convertir, necesitamos tu permiso-

¿Mi permiso? Yo no soy el alfa, deben hablar con Sam-

-Jacob, se que tu eres el alfa legitimo- dije molesto- tu decide, vamos, si no, Bella morirá-

Eso lo molesto, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, comenzó a temblar, a perder el control, se transformo

-háganlo, yo me encargo de Sam- pensó y se alejo adentrándose en el bosque.

Volví a entrar en la casa, quería saber como seguía Bella

**Jacob POV **

Bella, convertida en un chupasangre, la sola idea me repugnaba, no quería, quería que fuera la misma Bella, mi Bella

-Jacob ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- preguntó Seth – si Sam lo sabe te mata-

-no importa, si no, Bella morirá- dije

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Seth

-hablare con Sam-

-espera, voy contigo- dijo dando un paso hacia mi

-¡no!- dije – no me sigas, ve con Leah-

-esta bien, pero si necesitas ayuda estaré con Leah cuidando la casa de los Cullen- dijo algo desilusionado y se dio la vuelta

Comencé a correr hacia la Push, donde, suponía, estaba Sam

**Sam POV**

-¿supiste lo de Bella?- me dijo Emily

-si, que extraño, esa chica es realmente un imán de problemas-

-pobre chica-

-tranquila, Carlisle la esta atendiendo, escuche que no dejan que nadie la vaya a visitar, ni siquiera Charlie-

-pobre hombre debe estar muy preocupado por su hija- dijo Emily

-si, solo habla de eso cuando esta con Billy-

-¡Sam!- grito una voz muy familiar, ¡era Jacob!

-¿Jacob?- dije sorprendido

-Sam, necesitamos hablar- dijo muy serio

-¿de que?-

-a solas- dijo mirando a Emily, ella lo noto

-estaré en la sala- dijo Emily

-¿Qué quieres Jacob?- dije irritado

-hice un tratado con los Cullen-

-¿un tratado?-dije aun mas molesto, Jacob no podía hacer esas cosas solo por que quisiera

-ellos van a convertir a Bella- dijo con una expresión muy seria

-¿Qué? ¿Y lo aceptaste? ¿Por que?-

-Si no, Bella moriría- dijo muy triste –la historia oficial es que esta enferma pero no- hizo una pausa- esta embarazada-

-¡¿Embarazada!?- dije asombrado

-si de esa sanguijuela-

-pero…-

-ella va a morir en el parto- me interrumpió – por eso la van a convertir, para que eso no pase-

Me quede serio, no sabia que hacer

-por favor Sam, por favor, no quiero que muera- dijo Jacob con los ojos llorosos

No podía decirle que no, el pobre chico se moriría se le pasara algo a Bella, pero ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás?, es probable que entiendan, después de todo Jacob aun era su amigo y todos conocían a Bella.

-tranquilo Jake, hablare con los demás- dije

-gracias Sam-

-descuida-

Emily entro

-Jake ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres comer algo?- dijo dulcemente

-no, gracias, tengo que regresar, Seth y Leah me deben estar buscando-

-bueno, que gusto verte- dijo Emily abrazando a Jacob

Ella era tan hermosa, aun no me perdonaba a mi mismo por haberla dañado así, entiendo a Jacob al tratar de salvar a Bella.

-adiós Emily, Sam, gracias- dijo Jake, corrió hacia el bosque desapareciendo lentamente.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno es la primera vez q pongo a Sam, es muy difícil, realmente no se como hablaría, espero les gustara y dejen reviews para saber si continuo o dejo de escribirlo**

**Gracias de nuevo para los que lo están leyendo**


	6. Complot

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Bueno este capitulo esta basado en el capitulo "alerta, exceso de información" d el libro de Jacob espero les guste.**

**

* * *

**

**Complot**

**Edward POV**

Baje las escaleras con Bella en brazos, Rosalie venia detrás de mi.

-¿lo ves? Te dije que no había oído ningún chasquido. Necesitas revisarte los oídos, Edward-

No respondí, Rosalie me estaba sacando de quicio.

Una cosa mas, un sola cosa mas, otro de sus comentarios y no me importa lo que me haga Emmet ¡la matare!

Entonces me percate de que Jacob estaba ahí con Alice hablando

-Jake- lo saludo Bella

Deje a Bella en el sillón tratando de no hacer algún movimiento brusco, me senté en el suelo junto a su cabeza, la adoraba, no quería que le pasara nada, ni a ella ni a Nessie.

Jacob comenzó a hablar con Carlisle, había venido a avisarnos que podríamos salir a cazar.

Carlisle se puso a hacer grupos de caza hasta que Rosalie lo interrumpió

-tu deberías ir de caza- dijo Carlisle

-y lo haré, pero en el mismo grupo que el- contesto Rosalie señalándome con la cabeza

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y todos salieron a cazar, solo nos quedamos Bella, Rosalie, Jacob y yo, Jacob tenia todas las intenciones de quedarse y dormir una larga siesta, pero al escuchar que Rosalie se quedaría cambio sus planes y comenzó a pensar como molestarla.

-puaj, que alguien saque al perro- se quejo Rosalie

-haber si te sabes este chiste, psicópata, ¿Cómo muere la neurona de una rubia?- dijo Jacob con un tono burlón, no estaba prestando mucha atención en este momento solo prestaba atención a Bella y a nuestra hija, eran mis chicas, además de que sus peleas eran demasiado inmaduras e infantiles para mi gusto, claro que algunas veces era divertido escucharlos pelear como niños.

-¿se lo sabe?- me pregunto Jacob

Busque en los pensamientos de ambos para saber de que hablaba

-no- conteste, las burlas de ambos continuaron

Hasta que Bella los interrumpió

-¿quieres que me vaya?- le pregunto Jacob

-no, por supuesto que no- dijo Bella, lo cual me desilusiono, no lo quería ahí, aunque a Bella le agradaba estar con el, además de que nos estaba ayudando bastante como para tratarlo mal

-papa ¿mama esta bien?- pregunto Nessie, Bella aun no sabia que podía hablar con ella y quería que formara parte de ese momento, le dije a todos que no dijeran nada como si aun no hubiera pasado, fingiríamos que era la primera ves que lo hacia, ni siquiera le había dicho que creíamos era niña, volveríamos a vivir todo de nuevo.

-¿dijiste algo?- dije fingiendo, Nessie entendería, todos me vieron como si estuviera loco

-¿yo?- volví a decir tratando de imitar mi voz como la primera ves

-ah, ya entendí papa- pensó Nessie

-¿Qué acabas de pensar?- dije fingiendo no entender

-nada ¿que pasa?- dijo Bella confundida

-¿en que pensabas hace un minuto?- dije para confundirla mas, no soportaba las ganas de reír

-pues solo en… Isla Esme… y en plumas-dijo sonrojándose

-di algo, lo que sea- dije, Jacob no comprendía nada y Nessie estaba muy divertida con esto

-¿Cómo que? ¿Qué ocurre Edward?- pregunto aun mas confundida que antes

Rosalie llego y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo….

-¿ya? ¿Edward? Seré la mejor actriz lo prometo- pensó rosalie, en ese momento puso cara de confusión como los demás, si tenia alguna virtud fuera de su belleza era actuar, a decir verdad a todos se nos da muy bien, todos los vampiros claro.

Me acerque al vientre de Bella y lo rodee con las manos

-dile que la quiero, papa- pensó Nessie

-el fet...-no, no le podía decir así a mi hija -al bebe le gusta el sonido de tu voz- dije

-¡cielo santo! ¿Puedes oírlo?- grito Bella, lo cual asusto a Nessie y le dio una pequeña patada.

-calla- lo asustaste

-lo siento peque- dijo con ternura, me acerque a ella

-¿en que esta pensando?- pregunto Bella

-el fet…el o ella- debería ser muy cuidadoso si no quería lastimar a Nessie y que ella supiera el sexo, no aun –esta feliz- concluí

Bella comenzó a llorar, nunca la vi tan feliz, nunca me vi tan feliz, cuando Charlie lo supuso me entristecí creyendo que nunca me pasaría a mi y ahora… ahora tenía… tenia a Bella y a Nessie.

-claro que eres feliz, bonito, por supuesto que si- dijo Bella con la mejilla llena de lagrimas -¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, estando sano y salvo, y siendo tan querido? Te quiero mucho, pequeño Ej… claro que eres feliz-

-¿Cómo dijiste?- pregunte ¿Ej? ¿Qué cosa es eso?

-le puse un nombre, en cierto modo… no pensé que tu quisieras, bueno, ya sabes…-

¿Ej?- volví a repetir

-tu padre también se llama Edward ¿no?-

-si, así es, pero ¿Qué significa?- bueno no quería meterme más en eso, además Nessie me había dicho que mi voz también le gustaba

-a "él" también le gusta mi voz- me gustaba fingir esto, a Nessie también le hacia mucha gracia

-claro que si- dijo Bella –tienes la voz mas hermosa del mundo ¿a quien no le iba a gustar?- dijo, tenia tantas ganas de besarla y lo habría hecho de no ser por que el lobo nos veía muy confundido y enojado

-¿tienes una alternativa?- interrumpió Rosalie - ¿Qué ocurre si el resulta ser ella?- pregunto, Rosalie no soportaba las ganas de saber el nombre incluso ella estaba pensando en algunos, pero ¿no podía esperar un poco mas?

-he estado haciendo algunas combinaciones-dijo Bella ruborizándose un poco – he jugado con Renée y Esme. Estaba pensando en algo así como... Ruhnes-may-

-¿Ruhnesmay?- dijo Rosalie no muy convencida

-R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e ¿es muy raro?-

-no, me gusta- dijo Rosalie satisfecha

-pero sigo pensando en mi bebe como si fuera un niño, un Edward-

A Nessie eso ultimo no le hizo mucha gracia y a mi tampoco

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella

-dile que la quiero mucho, papa- pensó Nessie

-¿Qué piensa ahora?- dijo Bella

-te quiere- dije – te adora por completo

Ambos miramos hacia Nessie muy felices, y entonces me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba con nosotros, lo cual me sorprendió

-ay- exclame, lo había olvidado por completo, no lo quería ahí pensando basuras de mi bebe

Me dirigí a unos cajones a buscar…

Diablos tenían que estar en algún lugar, si, aquí están

-vete Jacob, sal de aquí- dije lanzando unas llaves a sus manos

El las tomo y salio al garaje, pensando en destrozar mi volvo de regreso, una risa se me escapo

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Bella

Entonces tome su cabeza y la bese de la forma más apasionada que pude

-para poder hacer esto- dije finalmente

Rosalie se rió y me agradeció por haber sacado al perro de la casa

* * *

**Bueno este capitulo me agrada mucho, fue muy divertido escribirlo y espero les parezca gracioso**

**De nuevo gracias por leer mi fic.**


	7. El parto

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Ahora si, lo que todos esperaban!!**

**El parto**

**Jacob POV**

Bella había dejado el vaso encima del sofá, y acababa de volcarse en ese mismo momento, derramando la sangre de intenso color rojo sobre la tela blanca del asiento.

A pesar de que tres manos intentaron impedirle cualquier movimiento, ella se agacho inmediatamente y alargo la mano para recogerlo.

En la estancia se escucho una débil rasgadura de lo más extraña. Provenía del centro del cuerpo de Bella.

-¡vaya!- jadeo.

Entonces Bella perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia el suelo. Rosalie reacciono de inmediato y la sostuvo, impidiendo que se cayera. Y su esposo también estaba allí, con las manos tendidas por si acaso, todos habían olvidado la mancha del sofá.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Edward con los ojos desorbitados y las fracciones dominadas por el pánico.

Medio segundo después Bella soltó un alarido.

En realidad no era un alarido: era un grito de dolor que helaba la sangre de las venas.

Un gorgoteo sofoco aquel horrible aullido. Sus ojos giraron hasta acabar mirando hacia el interior de las cuencas, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y se doblaba en dos en los brazos de Rosalie. Entonces, Bella vomito un chorro de sangre.

**Edward POV**

Rosalie tenia a Bella en brazos, Jasper y yo nos quedamos helados, no sabíamos que hacer. Rosalie comenzó a gritarnos instrucciones de que hacer.

Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

-¡morfina!- le grite a Rosalie

-llama a Carlisle, Alice- grito Rosalie

Llevamos a Bella a la biblioteca donde teníamos todo el equipo preparado, estaba asustado, no sabía que hacer, Bella se sacudía mucho. Rosalie la sujeto a la mesa y le rasgo la ropa, le inyecte la morfina para calmar un poco su dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?- pregunto Jasper

-¡se esta asfixiando!- conteste rápidamente

-debe haberse desprendido la placenta- contesto Rosalie

Bella recobro el sentido

-¡SÁCAMELO!- grito -¡no puede respirar! ¡Hazlo ya!- continuo gritando

-la morfina…- gruño a Rosalie

No, no… ¡ahora!-dijo Jasper

Bella volvió a vomitar sangre, me apresure a limpiarla.

Rosalie llego con un escalpelo

-espera que le haga efecto la morfina- le grite

-no hay tiempo- me contesto –el bebe se muere-

Rosalie hizo una incisión en el vientre de Bella y salio mucha sangre. Al ver esto Jasper salio corriendo, pero Rosalie se preparo para atacar.

-¡no rose!- le grite, no podría detenerla si intentaba algo, mis brazos estaban ocupados en Bella quien se estaba asfixiando.

Entonces Jacob se abalanzó contra ella empujándola hacia la puerta e inmovilizándola, Alice llego y se la llevo.

¡Sácala de aquí, Alice!- grite –entrégasela a Jasper y mátenla fuera… ¡Jacob! ¡Te necesito!- nunca creí decir eso pero en esta situación era la única opción.

-¿masaje cardiaco?- le dije a Jacob

-¡va!- dijo

Jacob se preguntaba si yo también perdería el control como Rosalie, pero eso no iba a pasar

-¡haz que siga respirando! Debo sacar el bebe antes de…-

Sonó un chasquido, Jacob y yo esperábamos a que se quejara pero… no, no tuvo ningún signo de dolor, lo cual me preocupaba más. Entonces lo note.

-eso era la columna vertebral- dije

-¡sácaselo, ahora ya no va a sentir nada!- me dijo mientras me lanzaba el escarpelo

Jacob comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca, yo intentaba sacar a Nessie lo mas rápido posible

-¡quédate conmigo, Bella!- le grito Jacob - ¿me oyes? ¡Quédate, no me dejes! Haz que tu corazón siga latiendo- dijo Jacob con lágrimas en los ojos, quería mucho a Bella, pero eso no importaba, ella era mía.

Entonces lo vi, era Nessie, mi bebe, estaba fuera, era hermosa, mas hermosa de lo que me podía haber imaginado, no podía creerlo. ¡¡Yo… papa!!

la emoción me inundaba, era mi sueño hecho realidad.

-Renesmee- susurre

-dámela… me pidió Bella- dámela- yo se la entregue con mucho cuidado

-Renes...mee. Que…bonita…eres.- dijo

Bella jadeo de dolor, rápidamente le quite a Nessie de los brazos, Nessie había mordido a Bella

-no, Renesme- dije

A Jacob no le molesto que dijera esto, el odiaba a Nessie.

-¿Qué estas esperando?- me grito Jacob, quien le seguía dando masaje a Bella

-vigila a la niña – dije a Alice

-Tírala por la ventana- dijo Jacob, lo ignoramos

-dámela a mi- dijo rosalie

Jacob y yo le gruñimos

-ya me tranquilice- dijo –dame a la niña Edward. Me encargare de ella hasta que Bella…-

No término la frase se la di y fui hacia un cajón donde tenía una jeringa con ponzoña.

-quita de ahí esas garras Jacob- dije acercándome con la jeringa

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Jacob

Quite sus manos de Bella rompiéndole el meñique y hundí la aguja en el corazón de Bella

-mi ponzoña- le respondí mientras presionaba el embolo de la aguja -sigue con el masaje- le ordene

Comencé a morder a Bella por todos los lados posibles para infestarla de mi ponzoña y después lamía las heridas para sellar la sangre, a Jacob esto le pareció repugnante pero comprendió mi propósito.

Continué desesperadamente salvarla, Jacob ya había perdido las esperanzas pero yo no, yo la salvaría, haría todo lo posible.

-la absurda necesidad de estar cerca de Bella desapareció. Talvez desapareció no era la palabra exacta. El tirón, la atracción de había desplazado y ahora me empujaba en la dirección opuesta. Me incitaba a bajar las escaleras y salir por la puerta. El anhelo de irme de allí para siempre, para no volver jamás- pensó Jacob

-vete, pues- le dije irritado

Volví a apartar sus manos de Bella con tal fuerza que le volví a romper un par d dedos más. Masaje su corazón muy deprisa

-no esta muerta- me dije – se va a recobrar- me volví a decir para convencerme.

Seguía dándole masaje cardiaco, y me percate de que Jacob se había ido, realmente no me importaba, solo me importaba Bella en ese momento. No quería a Jacob ahí siendo pesimista e insultando a mi bebe, no creí que pudiera pensar eso de Bella, a mi nada me detendría a estar junto a Bella si moría yo moriría con ella, odiaba a Jacob no lo quería cerca.

Entonces un sonido nuevo cambio todo, el corazón de Bella, lo había logrado, ahora ella se estaba convirtiendo.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno espero les guste este capitulo, el Jacob POV lo tome de el libro amanecer para q supieran en que parte de la historia estaba**

**Espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews**

**Gracias por leer mi fic.**

* * *


	8. Transformacion

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Bueno espero les guste este capitulo y me dejen muchos reviews, yo siempre los contesto**

**

* * *

**

**Transformación**

**Alice POV**

Edward lo había logrado, Bella se estaba convirtiendo, Renesmee esta sana, salva y muy querida por todos, aunque por una extraña razón Jacob no se apartaba de Nessie, eso era lo único insoportable pero a Nessie parecía agradarle aunque la casa apestaba a perro.

-¿en que piensas amor?- me pregunto Jasper

-nada, solo que… Edward no sale, solo le habla a Bella- dije

-tranquila no le pasara nada, solo se esta transformando, es normal, tranquila- me tranquilizo Jasper, no se si era su poder o su hermosa voz pero el siempre lograba calmarme

-esta bien aunque ya no soporto las ganas de salir de compras con Bella y Nessie- dije con una sonrisa en la cara

Jasper se rió, me tomo de la mano y me beso

-volvamos con Nessie, amor- dije

Caminamos lentamente en el bosque, adoraba salir a pasear con Jasper, ahora todo estaba bien.

Cuando llegamos a la casa estaba Jacob jugando con Nessie en el piso de la sala, Rose lo veía con odio, Emmett estaba muy divertido con su cara, Esme veía a Nessie con ternura, ella era lo Esme nunca logro tener, a decir verdad lo que ninguna de nosotras había logrado, tanto Esme como Rose y a mi nos hubiera encantado tener un hijo o hija y ahora Edward y Bella la tenían, estábamos celosas lo admito pero por eso queríamos mas a Nessie.

**Edward POV**

Lo habíamos logrado, Bella se estaba convirtiendo, no moriría y estaríamos juntos toda la eternidad, esto no podría se mas hermoso, aunque no soportaba la ausencia de Bella, quería ir con ella y Nessie a caminar, salir con mis chicas, pero sobretodo no quería que sufrieran. Yo se como se siente la transformación y no le deseo eso a nadie ni siquiera al perro.

-¿todavía no hay ningún cambio?- pregunto Carlisle

-ninguno- conteste, me preocupada que estaba demasiado tranquila

-no quedo resto del olor de la morfina-

-ya lo se- dije - ¿Bella? ¿Puedes oírme?- no hubo respuesta, estaba rígida como ha estado todo este tiempo -¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor? ¿Puedes abrir los ojos? ¿Puedes apretar mi mano?- insistí, mientras sostenía su mano pero no recibí respuesta –quizá, Carlisle, quizá haya llegado demasiado tarde- dije tristemente

-escucha su corazón, Edward. Late con más fuerza que el de Emmett en su momento, nunca había escuchado nada tan lleno de vida. Ella va a estar perfecta.- me tranquilizo Carlisle

-¿y la…la columna?- dije

-sus heridas no eran peores que las de Esme, así que la ponzoña la curara igual que a ella-dijo

-pero está tan quieta, debo haber hecho algo mal- dije mientras me acercaba mas a Bella

-o quizá salgo bien, Edward, hijo, hiciste lo mismo que yo hubiera hecho y mas. No estoy seguro de que yo hubiera tenido la persistencia, la fe necesaria para salvarla. Deja ya de reprocharte a ti mismo. Bella va a estar bien.- me tranquilizo y puso su mano en mi hombro dándome apoyo

-debe estar pasando un verdadero calvario- dije

Carlisle pensaba en mi cara, realmente me veía mal

-no lo sabemos, ha tenido una gran cantidad de morfina en su sistema y no sabemos que efecto habrá tenido en su experiencia de transformación- dijo

Recargué mi mandíbula en su codo

-Bella, te amo, Bella, lo siento- le dije

Se hizo un silencio por un segundo

-no, yo me voy a quedar aquí- le dije a Carlisle contestando a sus pensamientos – ya se las arreglarán como puedan-

-una situación muy interesante, y yo que pensaba ya haberlo visto todo- dijo

-me ocupare de eso mas tarde. Nos ocuparemos- dije tomando la mano de Bella

-estoy seguro que entre los cinco podemos evitar que esto termine en un derramamiento de sangre-

-no se de que lado. Me dan ganas de azotarlos a los dos. Bueno más tarde-

-me pregunto que pensara Bella de esto… de que lado se pondrá- musito Carlisle, intente contener la risa, pero se me escapo un poco

-estoy seguro de que me sorprenderá. Siempre lo hace- dije

Carlisle salio de la habitación

Después de un rato entro Alice con sus pasos ligeros y ritmos tan típicos de ella.

-¿Cuánto mas falta?- le pregunte

-yo no se mucho ¿ves como se le aclara la piel? La veo mucho mejor- me dijo Alice sonriendo, luego cambio su expresión a una de enojo y frustración

-¿todavía sientes un poco de amargura?- le dije

-si, y gracias por recordármelo-gruño, yo intente contener la risa – tu también deberías estar avergonzado, si te dieras cuenta de que estas maniatado por tu propia naturaleza… veo mejor a los vampiros por que soy una; también veo bien a los humanos por que fui una. Pero no puedo con esas razas mestizas por que no son nada que yo hay experimentado ¡ba!- se quejo y puso cara de niña mimada, aun se preguntaba como vio a Nessie y a mi antes.

-céntrate, Alice- dije

-de acuerdo. Ahora Bella se ve casi demasiado bien-dijo

Suspire felizmente

-parece verdad que se va a recuperar-dije

-Claro que si-

-hace dos días no eras tan optimista- dije

-hace dos días no podía ver bien. Pero ahora que ella esta libre de todos los puntos ciegos, es un verdadero caramelo-

-¿podrías concentrarte un poco, por mi? Sobre el tiempo… dame una estimación- le pedí

Alice suspiro

-que impaciente, esta bien; dame un segundo…-

Me hundí en sus pensamiento –en días… mas de 1 y menos de 7, no te pienso decir con exactitud- pensó, yo reí

-gracias, alice- respondí en voz alta

-se va a convertir en una belleza deslumbrante- dijo

-siempre lo ha sido- le gruñí

-ya sabes lo que quiero decir, mírala-

Alice me sonrió y salio a la sala donde Jasper. Después de un rato entro Rose y Emmett.

-es mi turno- dijo Rose, gruñí

-oye, tu- me advirtió Emmett

No dijimos nada, nos quedamos en silencio.

Rose pensaba en juegos nuevos con Nessie y en como alejar al perro de ella, tenia planeado atraerlo con comida hacia el bosque y luego desollarlo, era muy gracioso ver hasta donde había llegado el odio entre ellos dos, Emmett pensaba en…. No, no quiero ni acercarme a su mente, realmente no quiero conocer la vida… "privada" de mis hermanos…

Me distraje un rato intentando saber en que pensaba Nessie, al parecer estaba jugando con ese perro, bueno, me encargare de eso mas tarde…

En ese momento lo escuche, el latido del corazón de Bella era mas rápido, mucho mas rápido, Rosalie Emmett ya se habían ido, estaba tan ocupado en Nessie y en Bella que ni siquiera lo note.

-Carlisle- dije

Entraron Alice y Carlisle justo un segundo después de mi llamado

-escuchen- les indique

-ah- dijo Carlisle – ya casi termina

Mire a alice enojado

-lo siento- pensó –creí que te sorprendería mas así-

-muy pronto – dijo Alice en voz alta -traeré a los demás ¿le pido a Rosalie…?-

Si, es preferible que mantenga al bebe alejado- conteste

Bella apretó los dedos

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor?-dije impaciente

-les diré que suban ya- dijo Alice

Bella se retorció y su espalda se arqueo, su torso se derrumbo en la mesa, el latido de su corazón acelero, dio un par de latidos lentos y uno final. El silencio invadió la habitación que ahora se encontraba llena de vampiros, Renesmee estaba con Jacob en la sala, realmente ignoraba lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo tenia algunas dudas de mi ausencia.

De repente Bella abrió los ojos y miro hacia arriba, todos nos quedamos esperando que ella o alguien más dijera algo.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno ya casi comienza lo bueno esperen un poco mas, espero que les guste este capitulo y de nuevo gracias por leer mi fic**


	9. El comienzo de una vida nueva

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Bueno este capitulo creo es el mas largo q he escrito espero les guste**

**

* * *

**

**El comienzo de una vida nueva**

**Edward POV**

Bella veía confundida hacia arriba, yo tenia su mano sujeta con la mía, ella no lo había notado hasta que la apreté, giro sobre su espalda salto hasta llegar a la pared. Yo me incline sobre la mesa con la mano extendida hacia Bella, no quería que se asustara, simplemente necesitaba tranquilizarla, ahora era una neófita no podía permitir que se fuera, aun no se controlaría frente humanos.

Todos la veíamos atentos a cualquier movimiento, al parecer ella también hacia lo mismo, miro detrás de mí y sonrió, ahora estaba mas tranquila, me miraba sorprendida, como si nunca me hubiera visto antes.

Rodee la esa y me acerque a ella.

-¿Bella? – Le dije pero no recibí respuesta -¿Bella, amor?- volví a pregunta –lo lamento, se que uno se siente desorientado, pero estas bien y luego todo va a ir mejor- ella me miro confundida

Levante mi mano y acaricie su mejilla, ella era perfecta, sueva y fría, realmente extrañaría le rubor en sus mejillas, su calor ocasionado por su sangre fluyendo a través de ella. Alzo sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo, podía sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, presionó su rostro contra mi cuerpo, sentía un calor creciendo en mi, ella seguía abrazada a mi, mas bien, pegada. Una serie de sensaciones se desataron en mi, no sabia como explicarlo, era un calor, una chispa, era como un rayo atravesando mi cuerpo, una sensación inexplicable… me abrazo con mas fuerza.

-hum… ten cuidado, Bella. Ay- dije, me había lastimado, no me puedo acostumbrar a esto, generalmente soy yo el que se tiene que controlar para no lastimarla

Bajo sus brazos y los puso en su espalda

-ups- dijo como una niña pequeña, sonreí con la risa torcida que le gustaba

-que no te de un ataque de pánico ahora amor-le dije alzando la mano para tocar sus labios – simplemente en este momento eres un poco mas fuerte que yo-

Frunció las cejas, volví a tocar su mejilla y la veía directamente a los ojos que habían perdido su color café chocolate. Ella levanto la mano y acaricio mi mejilla

-te amo- me dijo, su voz sonaba hermosa, como una melodía cantada por los ángeles y, me hizo sonreír

-como yo a ti- contesté

Acerque su rostro al mío y la bese como nunca lo había hecho, me deje llevar por el momento, la bese con pasión, felicidad, nos dejamos llevar por nuestro amor hasta que me di cuenta que no estábamos en una posición muy apropiada para estas con alguien mas. Bella también lo noto y dio un paso hacia atrás pero mantuve mis manos en su cintura.

-te has estado conteniendo por mi- me dijo disgustada, solté una carcajada

-entonces era necesario- le dije –ahora es tu turno de no hacerme pedazos- dije riéndome, Bella puso mala cara y todos se rieron

Carlisle se acerco a Bella con Jasper como guarda espaldas.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella?- le pregunto

-abrumada. Hay demasiado…- dijo, no pude evitar la risa

-si, pude llegar a ser bastante confuso- dijo Carlisle, ella asintió con la cabeza

-pero sigo sintiéndome yo misma, o al menos algo parecido. No esperaba eso- contesto Bella, apreté mas mis brazos a su cintura

-te lo dije- le susurre

-estas muy controlada- dijo Carlisle – mucho mas de lo que yo esperaba, incluso con todo el tiempo que tuviste para prepararte mentalmente-

-no estoy tan segura de eso- dijo Bella

-me parece que esta vez hicimos algo bien con la morfina…dime ¿Qué recuerdas de el proceso de transformación?-

-todo lo recuerdo muy borroso, recuerdo que el bebe no podía respirar- dijo Bella y me volteo a ver

-Renesmee esta sana y muy bien- le asegure

Carlisle continuo haciendo preguntas a Bella, realmente no le tome importancia, hasta que Carlisle menciono la sed, Bella instintivamente se llevo la mano a la garganta

-vamos a cazar, Bella- dije tomando su mano, ella puso cara de preocupación – es muy fácil, amor, casi instintivo, así que no te preocupes, yo te enseñare como- me reí y alcé las cejas- tenia la impresión de que siempre habías querido verme cazar-, Bella se rió – ¿vamos?- dije dándole la mano- no quiero que le hagas daño a nadie-

-estoy bien- contesto- espera. Hay otra cosa primero- me quede atónito ¿no quería cazar?, no conteste simplemente me limite a verla a la cara

-¿si?- contestó Carlisle por mi

-quiero verla, a Renesmee- dijo Bella

Soltó su mano y toco su vientre, voltee a ver a Carlisle, no sabia si era una buena idea

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella

-Bella- dije – no es buena idea. Ella es media humana, amor. Su corazón late y corre sangre por sus venas. No querrás ponerla en peligro hasta que no hayas controlado tu sed de verdad ¿o si?- ella puso mala cara y lo considero un poco

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta con Rosalie?- pregunto

-si-

Tome sus manos y la jale nuevamente hacia mí

-espera-protesto - ¿y que pasa con Jacob? ¿Y con Charlie? Cuéntame todo lo que me he perdido ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado… inconciente?-

Volví a ver a Carlisle, no sabia que responderle

-¿pasa algo malo?- insistió

-nada esta mal- contesto Carlisle – nada a cambiado sustancialmente, la verdad, tu solo has estado sin conciencia durante unos días. Ha sido bastante rápido, si se tiene en cuenta lo que suelen tardar estas cosas. Edward hizo un trabajo excelente, bastante innovador: inyectar la ponzoña directamente al corazón fue idea suya- me volteo a ver con aire orgulloso –Jacob sigue aquí y Charlie cree que sigues enferma. Le dijimos que estas en estos momentos en Atlanta, realizándote algunas pruebas en el centro para e control y la prevención de enfermedades. Le dimos un número equivocado y se siente frustrado. Ha estado hablando con Esme-

-debería llamarle…-dijo alarmada – espera un momento… ¿Jacob todavía esta aquí?-

Carlisle y yo volvimos a intercambiar miradas

-Bella- intervine – hay muchas cosas en que pensar, pero primero tenemos que encargarnos de ti. Debes estar pasándola mal-

-pero Jacob…- dijo

-tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para las explicaciones, cariño- le dije

-de acuerdo-

-espera, espera- dijo Alice. Bella la vio atontada, iba a tomar tiempo acostumbrarse

-¡me prometiste que yo estaría presente la primera vez! ¿Y que pasa si corren cerca de algo que sea reflejante?-

-Alice- le gruñí

-¡solo me tomara un segundo!- dijo con su cara de duende ilusionado, salio corriendo da la habitación

-¿de que habla?- preguntó Bella

Y antes de que yo contestara, alice ya estaba de regreso con un espejo enorme a comparación del duende que lo cargaba.

Bella se había distraído en Jasper, bueno, supongo que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho considerando las cicatrices que tenia por mordidas de otros vampiros

-Edward me regaño por no haberte puesto frente a un espejo antes de la boda- dijo Alice sonriendo – y esta vez no volverá a hacerlo-

-¿te regañe?- dije escéptico y levantando una ceja

-quizá estoy exagerando un poco- confeso ella girando el espejo hacia Bella

-yo mas bien diría que esto tiene que ver con tu propia satisfacción de voyeur- contraataque, Alice me guiño un ojo

Bella vio el espejo, cu cara era de sorpresa, se veía de arriba a abajo, miraba sus manos, sus ojos perfectos, sus mejillas, su nariz, su figura esbelta, no creía que era ella. Luego su cara cambio repentinamente al horror pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿y estos ojos? Dijo, ya entendí, se asusto por sus ojos, me encajaría leer su mente en este momento - ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán así?- volvió a preguntar

-se oscurecen en unos cuantos meses- dije – la sangre animal diluye el color con mas rapidez que una dieta de sangre humana. Primero se volverán de color ambarino y mas tarde dorados-

-¿Meses?- dijo casi gritando, Jasper se puso tenso, Alice y yo lo observamos anticipándonos a sus movimientos, por si quería intentar algo. Todos volteamos a ver a Bella – no, estoy bien- nos aseguro- es solo que… es muy difícil hacerse a la idea- Jasper frunció el ceño

-no lo se- murmure respondiendo a los pensamientos de Jasper

-¿Qué pregunta me perdí?- dijo Bella, yo sonreí

-Jasper se pregunta como lo haces- dije

-¿como hago que?- dijo Bella confundida

-controlar tus emociones, Bella- respondió Jasper – nunca había visto a un neonato hacer eso, frenar una emoción en seco de ese modo. Estabas molesta pero cundo viste nuestra preocupación te detuviste y recobraste el control sobre ti misma. Yo estaba preparado para ayuda, pero no lo has necesitado-

-¿y eso es malo?-dijo Bella. Mi Bella siempre cree que la que esta mal es ella, incluso cuando ella es la única bien en el mundo.

-no- dijo jasper, deslicé mi mano por el brazo de Bella para relajarla

-Impresiona mucho, Bella, por que no lo entendemos, no sabemos cuanto durara- dijo Jasper

-pero ¿Qué opinas?- interrumpió Alice señalando el reflejo de Bella

-no estoy segura- dijo Bella algo nerviosa

Bella vio al espejo y levanto una mano, parecía como si esperara que el reflejo no reflejara su movimiento. Suspira, ella me volteo a ver alzando la ceja

-¿decepcionado?- me pregunto

-si- admití riéndome

Bella puso cara de tristeza, al parecer me malinterpreto, alice me gruño y Jasper se preparo para detener cualquier ataque.

-mas bien esperaba ser capaz de leer tu mente, ahora que se parece mas a la mía –dije con cara de niño triste –y aquí estoy, frustrado como siempre, preguntándome que se estará fraguando dentro de tu cabeza-

-ah, bueno- dijo con un aire de alivio – supongo que mi cerebro nunca funcionara bien, pero al menos soy bonita- dijo bromeando, le gruñí en el oído

-Bella tu nuca has sido solo bonita- dije – de acuerdo, de acuerdo- conteste a los pensamientos de Jasper, mientras alejaba mi cara a la de Bella

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella

-estas poniendo a Jasper mas nervioso cada minuto que pasa. No se va a relajar un poco hasta que no hayamos ido a cazar- dije, Bella volteo a ver a Jasper y asintió

- esta bien, vamonos de cacería- dijo, tomo mi mano y se dispuso a salir de caza conmigo

-¿por la ventana?- pregunto

-es la salida mas conveniente, si tienes miedo, puedo cargarte- dije muy divertido

-¿tenemos toda la eternidad por delante y a ti te preocupa el tiempo que perderemos si salimos por la puerta de atrás?- dijo con sarcasmo

-Renesmee y Jacob están en la planta baja… -conteste

-ah- dijo Bella - ¿Renesmee esta… bien… con Jacob ahí abajo? No creo que ella le agrade mucho-

Al escuchar esto me tense, no quería pensar en el descubrimiento de Alice y Rosalie, me encargaría de eso después

-confía en mi; ella esta completamente a salvo. Se perfectamente lo que esta pensando Jacob- dije con amargura, realmente prefería no saberlo

-claro- contesto

-¿estas agobiada?-

-un poco. No se como…- dijo viendo hacia la ventana

-mira como lo hago- dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana y saltaba, Bella me observo cuidadosamente y se dispuso a hacerlo, apretó los dientes y salto, al caer se impresiono tanto de no haberse torcido un pie o haberse roto una pierna y ¿Cómo no pensarlo? Si Bella en su vida humana era realmente torpe y a Alice se le ocurrió vestirla con zapatillas, ¡con razón tenia miedo!

-muy bien. Que fácil- exclamo ya en el suelo

-¿Bella?-

-¿si?-

-lo hiciste con mucha agilidad, incluso para un vampiro- dije asombrado

-gracias- me contesto quitándose los zapatos y lanzándolos hacia atrás, Alice los atrapo justo antes de estrellarse contra la casa.

-su sentido de la moda parece no parece haber mejorado tanto como su equilibrio- dijo Alice gruñendo

Tome a Bella de la mano y me dirigí al bosque corriendo, al parecer a ella le gustaba tanto como a mi su nueva condición física, y esto hiba a ser para siempre, solo estariamos Bella, Nessie y yo... bueno... y la peste entrometida de Jacob.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno a partir de ahora la historia va a cambiar bastante, espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews.**


	10. Bella y Nessie

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Bueno, este capitulo me gusto mucho escribirlo, a partir d ahora ya m voy a salir de la historia que viene en amanecer, espero les guste el cambio que voy a dar y dejen muchos reviews**

**

* * *

****Bella y Nessie**

**Jacob POV**

No podía creerlo, estaba imprimado de Nessie, ¡Nessie! ¡La hija de Bella! Y lo peor, aun no se lo que ella opine de esto, es decir ¿Qué diría? "ohh estas imprimado de mi hija, que bien, hay que decirle que me amabas", si claro, seria grandioso, pero, aunque no me guste, tendré que decirle, bueno la imprimación no es algo que pueda controlar o evitar, supongo que el chupasangre y su familia ya saben, eso explicaría la forma en la que me ven.

-jake ¿quieres jugar con los duplos?- dijo Nessie moviendo una caja verde de plástico con las manos

-por supuesto- dije tomando la caja y vaciando su contenido en el piso de la sala

-¿Qué construiremos?- me dijo mientras tomaba dos piezas y las pegaba

-¿un castillo?- sugerí

-bien- dijo pegando más piezas

-¿sabias que papa y yo planeamos no decirle a mama que ya se hablar?- dijo sonriendo

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué?- dije

-papa quiere que ella crea que estuvo en mi "primer palabra"-

-ohhh, muy bien, supongo que tendré que tratar de no decirle- dije riendo

La rubia y su esposo acababan de bajar, estaban sentados en el sillón observando a Nessie

-¡Carlisle!- escuche decir a Edward

Alice y el Dr. Cullen salieron de la cocina rápidamente y subieron donde Edward, después de un rato bajo Alice y le dijo a la rubia que se quedara abajo con Nessie y conmigo, Emmett, Jasper y la esposa de el Dr. Cullen subieron con Edward.

No lo había notado, el corazón de Bella había dejado de latir. Tal vez ya era un chupasangre, pensé en subir pero aun no la quería ver.

Todo se quedo en silencio por un gran rato, Nessie seguía jugando con los duplos. Alice bajo las escaleras corriendo y subió con la misma velocidad con un espejo enorme.

-¿Qué te parece mi castillo?- me pregunto Nessie

-es muy bonito, pero… ¿sabes? Mejor deja de hablar, al menos que quieras deshacer tu plan- dije, Nessie se tapo la boca con las manos y toco mi mano, para hablar conmigo por medio de su poder, paso una serie de recuerdos sobre Edward y Bella, realmente eran sueños que había tenido de ellos.

Se oyeron risas y un golpe sordo, no supe que era y realmente no me importaba prefería ver los recuerdos de Nessie.

-perro, ven- me dijo la Barbie desde la cocina

-ya vuelvo- le dije a Nessie mientras me levantaba para ir hacia la cocina, cuando llegue a ahí estaban Jasper y la Barbie sentados en la mesa.

-será mejor que te vayas, perro- dijo la Barbie

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dije

-no queremos ser groseros... Dijo jasper

-si queremos- dijo la Barbie interrumpiendo a su hermano, el la ignoro y continuo

-pero Bella va a volver pronto y aun no sabe lo de Nessie y tu, es por tu propia seguridad- dijo

-no, me quiero quedar, nada va a pasar, se lo diré yo- dije, los dos se quedaron callados –me quedare- volví a decir -¿A dónde fue Bella?-

-fue de caza con Edward, no tardaran- dijo Jasper

-bien, la esperare en la sala con Nessie- dije mientras daba la vuelta dirigiéndome donde Nessie

Ella había destruido su castillo y vuelto a construir otra casa, jugamos en silencio por un rato, Nessie era muy graciosa y me encantaba mimarla todo el día, claro sin pensar en ella como mujer si no como… Nessie.

Todo se torno muy silencioso, de pronto se abrió la puerta, entraron Bella con la camisa de Edward puesta y Edward desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba.

-Jacob- dijo Bella, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar Bella, tenia los ojos rojos, mejor porte, su cara había cambiado, ahora era mas hermosa y ahora olía como sus chupasangre.

-es ella- dijo Edward –Renesmee, saluda a tu mama- Nessie alzo los brazos y Edward la cargo y la acerco a Bella.

**Bella POV**

-es ella- dijo Edward viendo a una hermosa niña con ojos cafés y unos rizos dorados hermosos –Renesmee, saluda a tu mama- dijo Edward, esa era mi hija, ¡mi Renesmee!, no lo podía creer era mi hija, mi sangre y la de Edward, si siguiera siendo humana lloraría de emoción.

-¡es hermosa!- dije, Renesmee se ruborizo y me abrazo, y en ese mismo instante sentí una sensación extraña de felicidad que me invadía completamente y la abrasé intentando no lastimarla, entonces me soltó y se volteo hacia Edward, toco su mejilla y Edward asintió.

-quiere mostrarte algo- dijo Edward, tomándome de la mano y llevándome al sillón, nos sentamos y la puso en mis piernas

-muéstrale, Nessie- dijo

-¿Nessie?- dije, no le podía llamar así a mi bebe

-es un apodo de Emmett, tranquila a ella le agrada- dijo Edward sonriendo

-muéstrale, Nessie- volvió a decirle con un aire orgulloso, ella levanto su mano y la puso sobre mi mejilla, comencé a ver una serie de imágenes de Edward, Jacob y todos los demás.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dije

-te dije que era extraña su forma de "hablar"- me contesto Edward

Renesmee continuo mostrándome todo lo que había pasado mientras yo no estaba, al parecer pasaba mucho tiempo con Jacob y eso le agradaba, quería salir a pasear conmigo, le gustaba caminar junto al rió. De repente cerró los ojos y quedo profundamente dormida.

-debe estar cansada- dijo Edward

-si- asentí mientras peinaba sus hermosos rizos dorados, pata ser una recién nacida era muy grande, aparentaba año y medio o más.

Edward se río

-¿Qué pasa?- dije

-esta soñando con nosotros-me contesto – al parecer somos los únicos padres que no necesitan dormir y los únicos que su hija duerme toda la noche- dijo riéndose, yo también me reí, recordé las veces que Renée me contaba que no la dejaba dormir por las noches

-deberíamos irnos- dijo Edward levantándose de el sillón

-¿A dónde?- dije

-a nuestra casa, Bella, tenemos nuestra propia casa, esta muy cerca de aquí, es una cabaña- contesto

-¿es en serio?-

-claro que si, deberíamos irnos ya, no he ido en días-

-pues bien, vamonos- dije tomando su mano

-adiós, lobo- dijo Edward, es verdad Jacob estaba ahí

-adiós, Jake- dije

Edward, Renesmee y yo fuimos a la cocina donde estaban los demás.

-Nessie se ha dormido, nos vamos a nuestra cabaña, nos vemos mañana- dijo Edward

-adiós, disfrutan su noche- dijo Emmett guiñándole un ojo a Edward

-adiós- dije

-adiós mañana me dices que te pareció la cabaña y mi regalito- dijo Alice sonriendo

Terminamos de despedirnos y salimos hacia el bosque, caminamos un poco entre los árboles hasta que se pudo ver una hermosa cabaña como las de los cuentos de hadas, con tejas y un empedrado en la entrada, realmente era hermosa, al entrar estaba la sala, con una chimenea al centro, un par de sillones blancos y una mesa al centro, caminamos por un pasillo que llegaba a unas escaleras de madera tallada muy hermosa, a la derecha había una puerta hacia un jardín lleno de tulipanes, rosas y muchas flores hermosas y de todos los colores, subimos las escaleras , arriba había tres puertas, la primera era el cuarto de Renesmee, tenia un papel tapiz rosa claro y un ventanal que daba hacia el jardín, había una cuna, un ropero enorme , muchos juguetes y peluches, y un baño, la segunda puerta era de un cuarto pequeño que estaba vació con una hermosa vista y la tercera puerta era la habitación de Edward y mía, las paredes eran de color blanco, tenia también un ventanal con una puerta de vidrio que llevaba hacia una terraza, en la habitación había una enorme cama blanca muy parecida a la de Esme en isla Esme, esto provoco que se me escapara una risita, la habitaron tenia dos puertas, una conducía a un baño y la otra era un ropero enorme, parecía mas grande que mi cabaña, al menos así lo veía yo, Edward noto mi cara de sorpresa y río.

-alice insitito mucho- dijo

-lo sabia, solo ha Alice se le ocurre comprarme tanta ropa- dije, Edward río –llevemos a Renesmee a su cuarto-

-muy bien- dijo sujetando mi mano y abriendo la puerta

-y quiero que me expliques eso de "Nessie"- dije

-bueno... eso… aun no sabíamos como la llamarías así que a Emmett se le ocurrió ese nombre- dijo riendo, acerco su cara a mi y me beso, dejamos a Renesmee en su cuna y la observamos dormir tan tranquilamente.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno q les pareció?**

**Lamento no actualizar antes solo que tengo que ir a la esc y ya saben un hay mucho tiempo pero prometo actualizar cada fin OK?**

**Bueno gracias por leer mi fic**


	11. ¿Imprimado de quien?

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, esta corto pero es que ya no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir**

**

* * *

**

**¿Imprimado de quien?**

**Jacob POV**

Hoy, hoy es el día. Llegare donde Bella y le diré que estoy imprimado de su hija, si eso es lo que diré, rápido y seguro, talvez así lo tome bien.

¿En que diablos estoy pensando?

No puedo llegar y decírselo así, me mataría, pero tengo que decírselo, no puedo estar así todo el tiempo. Se lo diré, iré a casa de los Cullen y en ese momento se lo diré, así es, esta decidido.

En ese momento entre en face y corrí en dirección a casa de los Cullen.

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué diablos haces?- dijo Leah

-nada que te importe- conteste

-no puedes hacer eso ¿te has vuelto loco? Bella te matara- dijo

-¡no husmees en mi cabeza!- le grite

-Jacob, es en serio te mataran si dices eso-

-no me importa, tengo que decirlo, no puedo ocultarlo-

-¿pero en que piensas? Es tan solo una niña, ¡una bebe!-

-lo se, Leah- dije –es algo que no puedo evitar, además no pienso hacer nada que ella no quiera, ¡no soy un pedofilo!-

En ese momento salí corriendo, dejando a Leah atrás, al llegar a casa de los Cullen me escondí detrás de unos arbustos en donde la chupasangres pequeña me dejaba ropa limpia, al perecer me había dejado una camisa y unos pantalones, así que me los puse rápidamente, apestaban a chupasangres, supongo que eran de el grandullón o su hermano.

-hola, Nessie- dije entrando a la sala, ella se limito a sonreírme

-creí, que no vendrías, perro—dijo la rubia

-tengo que hablar con Bella ¿Dónde esta?- dije

-hola, Jake- dijo Bella mientras bajaba las escaleras con Edward, realmente había cambiado, ahora ya no era mi Bella, era uno de ellos.

-hola, Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dije intentado sonar relajado, escondiendo mi tristeza por su cambio

-claro ¿de que?- dijo

-en privado- dije señalando a los demás y dirigiéndome a la cocina, ella me siguió

-¿de que querías hablarme?- dijo

-Bella, ¿recuerdas los que te conté de Jared? ¿Y de Sam?- dije mirando por la ventana

-si, la imprimación ¿no? ¿Al fin encontraste al alguien? ¿Es Leah?- dijo

-¿Que? No ¿Leah?- dije casi gritando ¿Cómo podía pensar que estaba imprimado de Leah?- escucha- le dije-¿recuerdas lo que te conté de Quil?-

-¿Quil? ¿Quil y Claire?- dijo

-si... mm... bueno es que… yo...- balbuceé

-¿que pasa Jake? No entiendo- dijo

-yo… estoy… - no podía decirlo –creo… que estoy…-

-¿que estas que?- dijo

-¡imprimado!- dije rápido, como lo había planeado

-¿imprimado? ¿De quien?- volvió a decir, realmente no entendía nada

-de… de… ¡de Nessie!- grite, Bella se quedo muda, solo me vio a la cara, en ese momento entro Edward a la cocina

-¡Bella! Cálmate, por favor- dijo el Edward mientras abrazaba a Bella

-¿que estas imprimado de mi hija?- me grito Bella

-Bella, lo lamento pero es algo que no se puede evitar, simplemente pasa- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡suéltame! ¡Lo voy a matar!- Grito Bella a Edward

-Bella, tranquila, lo solucionaremos, no cometas una tontería- le dijo Edward

-Jacob, vete- dije Bella

-no, no me iré, si me quieres matar hazlo, es la verdad y no lo puedo evitar- dije mientras me dirigía a la sala con Nessie

**Bela POV**

No podía creerlo ¿Jacob, imprimado de Renesmee? Era imposible

-¿Qué aremos?- le dije a Edward

-no lo se, podríamos mudarnos- sugirió

-¿Qué piensa Renesmee de esto?- le pregunte

-ella no sabe nada, pero estima mucho a Jacob- dijo

-esperaremos un poco- dije – quiero ver a Charlie, que conozca a Nessie y luego… luego nos iremos por un tiempo- dije

-esta bien, pero antes hay que hablar con Jacob de esto- dijo Edward

-muy bien- dije abrazándome a su cuerpo intentando olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

-vamos a la sala- dijo Edward

**Edward POV**

Senté a Bella cerca de Nessie que aun tenia muchas ganas de contarle todo lo que le había pasado en estos días

-Jacob, necesito hablar contigo- le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta, el se levanto y camino hacia mi.

-¿Edward?- escuche decir a Bella

-tranquila, yo me encargo- dije, mientras salía por la puerta hacia el garaje con Jacob detrás de mi.

-Jacob, Bella esta muy confundida por lo que le acabas de decir- dije con voz tranquila – no sabe que hacer, ella se quiere mudar lejos- dije

-¿mudarse? No- dijo

-Jacob, es que no puedes enamorarte de mi hija, es ¡apenas una bebe!- dije

-no estoy enamorado, estoy imprimado, no lo controlo simplemente pasa- dijo

-no me importa como lo quieras llamar, ella es una bebe y tu un hombre, ¡piénsalo!- dije irritado

-no le pienso hacer nada, ¿me crees un pervertido? ¡No soy un pedofilo!- dijo – ¡no pienso acostarme con ella!-

-¡oye! ¡Es mi hija de quien hablas, mas cuidado con tu boca!- dije soltándole un golpe en la cara

-¡haaa! ¡Me rompiste la nariz! De nuevo- se quejo, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo el puente, me quede callado

-no pienso hacerle nada, ni obligarla a nada, si ella, dentro de un tiempo, me quiere yo la querré pero si no, entonces lo respetare- dijo – pero por favor no se vayan, no soportaría estar lejos de ella- dijo, eso me recordó cuando estaba sin Bella, sabia lo que el sentía y lo que el sentiría

-eso depende de Bella no de mi- dije mientras me volteaba y caminaba hacia la sala donde estaban los demás, el me siguió, limpiándose la sangre de la camisa

-¿quieres otra? – Le pregunte –una limpia- dije al ver la cara de Jacob, al parecer creyó que me refería a un golpe.

-no, estoy bien- contesto sujetándose la nariz.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno y que les pareció?**

**Espero les gustara, lamento no actualizar mas seguido, el próximo capitulo prometo que será mas largo y mas interesante, espero me dejen reviews para saber si mi historia gusta o mejor la dejo de escribir**

**Gracias todos los que la siguen leyendo**


	12. Nessie y Jacob

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Bueno este capitulo es dos años después, espero les guste y porfa dejen reviews, es q se siente feo q algunos fics de 2 o 3 capítulos tiene doscientos y tantos reviews y el mío apenas 8 :(**

**

* * *

**

**Nessie y Jacob**

Dos años después

**Nessie POV**

Mañana es mi cumpleaños y tía Alice me ha preparado una pequeña fiesta, solo con la familia, Jake y sus amigos de la Push.

Aunque cumplo dos años, parezco una niña de cinco o seis años, todos creen que cumplo cinco años.

-Nessie ¿quieres pasear?- me dijo una voz angelical, Jacob, mi chico perfecto, atento, guapo, divertido, con su cabello oscuro y sus hermosos ojos, su piel bronceada, perfecto en muchos sentidos pero por alguna razón a mi padre no le agradaba, tal vez por el hecho de que Jacob es un hombre lobo, no se, pero eso no es un problema para mi, lo quiero mucho.

-¿Nessie? ¿Vienes?- me volvió a preguntar

-¿Qué?... a si, por supuesto- conteste atontada, en serio, ¿soy entupida o que? En serio me hace perder la cabeza

-vamos entonces- dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto, un pequeño chevy rojo que mi mare le regalo en navidad. Subí y el me abrocho el cinturón

-no la traeré tarde, Bella- grito a mi madre y subió al auto – muy bien ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto

-no lo se ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa?- dije

-muy bien, a la playa será- dijo sonriendo. Es tan hermoso ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Cuando estoy con Jacob me siento genial, el es tan perfecto, alto, fuerte, divertido, pero… no entiendo, es decir ¿Qué me pasa? Nunca antes había sentido esto. Tengo que hablar con alguien, tal vez con tía Alice, ella siempre me entiende, el problema es papa puede leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier momento, no importa, tengo que hablar con alguien antes de volverme loca.

**Edward POV**

-mi amor, ¿y Renesmee?- pregunte a Bella que se encontraba en la sala leyendo – tengo que mostrarle algo-

Salio con Jacob- contesto ella

-¿con Jacob?- dije enojado

-tranquilo, es probable que fueran a la playa- dijo

-Bella, ¿recuerdas cuando planeamos mudarnos?-

-si-

-¿y que deberíamos esperar el momento indicado?-

-si-

-bueno, ese momento es ahora-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-

-si, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo en Forks, no debemos levantar sospechas-

-pero ¿tan pronto? ¿Y Charlie y Renée? -

-nos tenemos que ir, podemos contárselo a tus padres-

-¿y los vulturí? ¿Y Jacob?-

-podemos hacer un trato con los vulturí, en cuanto a Jacob… es mejor así, Bella, entre mas lo alejemos de Renesmee mejor-

-¿Qué piensan los demás?-

-Carlisle esta dispuesto a dejar el hospital y los demás están de acuerdo en que ya estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo-

-¿Cuándo nos iríamos?-

-pues... Mañana es la fiesta de Renesmee, no podemos irnos ese día, pero al otro día si-

-¡¿dos días?!- dijo Bella casi gritando -¿tengo dos días para despedirme de todos?-

-entre más rápido nos vayamos mejor-

-¿a que lugar iríamos?-

-bueno, Esme tiene ganas de volver a Europa, no se, Inglaterra talvez, para que no se te dificulte el idioma-

-¡¿Inglaterra?!- dijo Bella alarmada - ¿tan lejos? Creí que dirías Canadá o Alaska-

-ya hemos estado ahí antes, dije –tranquila, todo va a salir bien, podemos venir de ves en cuando-

-¿Cómo se lo diremos a Renesmee?-

No lo se, hay que decírselo después de la fiesta- sugerí

-si- contesto ella

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato

-tenemos que recoger el regalo de Renesmee en Port Angeles, aprovechemos que salio- dijo Bella mientras tomaba las llaves del volvo y se dirigía a la cocina con los demás

–vamos a Port Angeles ¿alguien mas viene?- dije

-yo tengo que ir a recoger algo- dijo Alice dando saltitos fuera de a mesa

-¿alguien más?- dijo Bella

-creo que todos nosotros compramos los regalos con anticipación- comento Emmett mientras se reía

-bien, si nadie mas va, ya nos vamos- dije ignorando a Emmett y saliendo hacia el garaje con Bella y alice.

**Renesmee POV**

Jacob y yo llevábamos horas caminando por la playa

-mañana es mi cumpleaños ¿vas a ir?- pregunte

-claro que si, no me lo perdería por nada- dijo, yo solo me ruboricé cuando el me volteo a ver - además, si no fuera ¿Qué le haría a tu regalo?- dijo, yo me ruboricé a un mas

-¿me compraste un regalo?- dije

-claro… bueno… comprar no es la palabra pero es algo parecido- dijo sonriendo y viendo hacia la playa

-¿lo hiciste tú?-

-ya hable de mas, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana- dijo

-esta bien- dije mientras recogía un piedra en forma de corazón del suelo –mira- le dije mostrándole la piedra

-es muy bonita- me dijo

-si, se vería bonita en un collar o en una pulsera-

-si, es verdad-

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte

-las 7:00 PM- dijo mirando su reloj

-ya es un poco tarde, deberíamos regresar- dije, auque realmente deseaba estar con Jake mucho mas tiempo

-si, volvamos al auto- dijo cargándome en sus hombros, al llegar al auto me bajo y me acomodo en el asiento de atrás, luego subió al asiento del conductor.

-vamonos- dijo encendiendo el auto y saliendo hacia la carretera.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno espero les gustara a mi me encanto escribirlo**

**Y de ahora en adelante ya se da lo mas triste d la historia**


	13. Regalos

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Saben m siento triste por q no me han dejado reviews y no se si ya no les gusta mi historia y le estoy escribiendo al aire pero bueno espero q los q lean este capitulo si les agrade**

**

* * *

**

**Regalos**

**Bella POV**

-¿no crees que hubiera sido mas fácil venir corriendo?- le dije a Edward

-Bella, dos años y aun no sabes como ser discreta- contesto sonriendo

-claro, por eso dejamos el volvo para traer el aston- dije sarcásticamente, Alice rió

-no cabe duda que son esposos- dijo entre risas

-¿A dónde vas, Alice?- dijo Edward

-a una boutique que esta a tres cuadras- dijo

-bien, vamos con Alice primero, luego a la juguetería y luego al final a la joyería ¿si?- dijo Edward

-muy bien- dije, Alice asintió mientras Edward conducía el auto dentro de el estacionamiento de un centro comercial

-solo recogeré algo- dijo Alice mientras salía del auto y se dirigía fuera del centro comercial.

Al entrar a la boutique Alice se acerco a una de las encargadas y le mostró un ticket, la encargada inmediatamente llamo a otra haciéndole señas con las manos, la otra encargada entro a un cuarto y diez minutos después salio con cinco bolsas de regalo enormes.

-Alice- gruño Edward

-tranquilo, a Nessie le encantara- respondió Alice con su cara de duende

-bueno vamos por tu regalo, Edward- dije tomándolo de la mano. Salimos de la boutique y caminamos un par de cuadras

-esperen aquí- dijo Edward mientras entraba a la juguetería- no tardare-

-creo que nos abandono- dijo Alice

-si, eso creo- amabas reímos - ¿Qué tanto compraste?- pregunte

-de todo, vestidos, pantalones- dijo sonriendo – a ella le encantará

-ya lo creo- respondí, a Renesmee le encantaba salir de compras con Alice

-listo- dijo edward mientras se acercaba a nosotras con un par de enormes cajas en los brazos, al llegar con nosotras el dejo en el suelo

-esperen aquí, iré por el auto e iremos a la joyería- dijo y salio corriendo a velocidad humana hacia el centro comercial

-¿Qué le habrá comprado?—me pregunto Alice

-ni idea, creo que se le ocurrió cuando fue a pescar con ella-

Esperamos un rato sentadas en una banca fuera de la juguetería hasta que vimos el auto acercarse

-lamento la tardanza, un tonto no podía salir- dijo, mientras bajaba del auto para subir las cosas. Cuando termino, subió de nuevo y condujo hasta la joyería, se estaciono en la acera, justo enfrente de la joyería.

-bajo sola, solo tengo que recogerlo- dije al ver que Edward abría la puerta

-bien, no te tardes- me dijo

Salí del auto y entre en la joyería, era una vieja joyería que había visitado mucho últimamente ya que a Rosalie le gustaba mucho comprarse joyas y Emmett tenia una fase de rapero y había comprado cadenas y anillos enormes.

-buenas noches, vengo a recoger un encargo- dije entrando a la joyería

-buenas noches, señora Cullen, en un momento la traigo- dijo el amable señor Camp, dueño de la tienda

-al parecer usted tiene muy buen gusto para la joyería- me dijo desde la trastienda

-gracias- conteste

-para su hija supongo- dijo volviendo hacia el mostrador con una cajita dorada en las manos

-si, mañana cumples do… seis años- dije, olvidando la mentira

-muchas felicidades, espero le guste- dijo

-si muchas gracias-

-una niña encantadora- dijo

-si, bueno, me tengo que ir mi esposo espera afuera, adiós, señor Camp- me dependí

-hasta luego, señora Cullen- dijo

Salí de la tienda y me dirigí al auto

-¿todo bien?-me pregunto Edward al tiempo que subía

-si, el señor Camp es muy amable-

-ya lo creo- dijo Edward – ¿necesitamos algo mas?-

-no- contesto Alice

-vamos a casa- dije

Edward encendió el auto y condujo de vuelta a casa

Al llegar a casa Edward metió todas las cosas a ala cajuela y entramos a la sala donde estaban Renesmee y Jacob jugando en el suelo.

-hola, mama, papa – dijo Renesmee al vernos y corrió a abrazarnos – tía Alice, hola

-Hola, Nessie- dijo Alice - ¿Cómo estas?-

Bien, gracias- dijo Renesmee. -Fui con Jake a la playa-

-que bien- dijo Alice

-hey, Nessie, encontré un lugar perfecto para pescar- dijo Edward

-que bien, papa ¿podemos ir pasado mañana?- dijo Renesmee emocionada

-tal vez, Nessie- dijo Edward

-adiós, Nessie- dijo Jacob – adiós a todos-

-adiós, Jacob- conteste

-adiós, Jake, hasta mañana- contesto Renesmee

-adiós, Nessie- dijo Jacob besando la frente de mi hija y salio de la casa

-Nessie, ¿estas lista para tu fiesta mañana?- dijo Emmett levantándola en sus brazos

-¡claro que si!- grito Renesmee, Jasper la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con ella, Rosalie los observaba divertida

-Edward, Bella- nos llamo Esme desde el piso de arriba, Edward y yo subimos con ella

-¿ya le contaron a Nessie que nos vamos?-

-no, pensamos decírselo después de la fiesta- contesto Edward

-esta bien, tengan cuidado, puede que no lo tome muy bien- dijo Esme y se dirigió hacia el estudio de Carlisle, Edward y yo bajamos por Renesmee para llevarla a la cabaña a dormir, nosotros volveríamos apenas ella se durmiera, alice nos mataría si no ayudáramos a decorar

-vamos Nessie- dijo Edward

-a dormir- complete la frase mientras le extendía mis brazos, ella me volteo a ver y camino hacia mi

-hasta mañana- dijo Renesmee, todos se despidieron y salimos rumbo a nuestra cabaña.

**Renesmee POV**

Mis padres habían regresado a casa a decorar para mi fiesta, creían que yo estaba profundamente dormida, pero yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Baje de mi cama y me dirigí hacia un escritorio que tenia en mi cuarto, donde había puesto la roca en forma de corazón que encontré en la playa con Jacob, tome un hilo y algo puntiagudo que encontré, comencé a escribir "Nessie" sobre la piedra con el objeto puntiagudo, cuando termine, amarre el hilo a la piedra e hice un collar que luciría mañana en mi fiesta, comencé a adornarlo con brillos y algunas calcomanías que encontré en un cajón.

La fiesta seria sombrosa, estarían Jacob, mis papas y mis tíos, y todos los demás, aunque mis padres se comportaban un poco extraños últimamente y no sabia por que, pero realmente no me preocupaba, todo lo que me importaba ahora es hablar con tía Alice sobre Jacob y la sensación extraña que me provoca. Voltee a ver el reloj, ya eran las 12:00 PM oficialmente ya tenia dos años, no podía esperar ocho horas mas, ya quería estar en mi fiesta, apague la luz de mi escritorio y me dirigí a la cama, si mis papas volvían no quería que me vieran despierta, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, aunque tenia que hacerlo, cerré mis ojos e intente dormir.

**

* * *

**

**Espero les gustara y dejen reviews**


	14. La Fiesta

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Hey!!**

**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, jeje este cap es muy importante y divertido a la ves así que porfa dejen reviews para saber que opinan de el y de mi fic**

**

* * *

**

**La fiesta**

**Renesmee POV**

-Renesmee, hija ¡despierta!-escuche decir a mi mama mientras me movía ligeramente. Abrí los ojos lentamente

-felicidades, hija!- dijo mi madre emocionada

-garcías, mama- conteste. Papa entro a mi habitación con un pequeño pastel rosa en las manos

-felicidades, hija- dijo sentado en la cama junto a mama

-muchas gracias, papa- dije abrazando a ambos

-tienes que vestirte, Alice nos espera- dijo mi madre con un hermoso vestido rosa en las manos

-estaré lista en cinco minutos- dije a mi padres quienes salieron de mi habitación.

Tome el vestido rosa junto con unas sandalias cafés que me había regalado tía Alice y entre al baño, me daría una ducha rápida, quiero estar perfecta hoy.

Cuando termine me vestí, me puse el collar que hice ayer y Salí a la sala con mis papas.

Salimos de la casa y llegamos a la casa de los abuelos. Al entrar todos ya estaban ahí y me saludaron con "felicidades, Nessie" en coro y se acercaron a abrazarme-

-Nessie ¿lista para ver tus regalos?- dijo tía Alice con cinco bolsas enormes en las manos.

-Alice- gruño mi padre

-esta bien, esperaremos a que lleguen todos- contesto tía Alice

-¿tienes hambre? o ¿prefieres luchar conmigo?- dijo tío Emmett señalándose con los pulgares

-mi hija no luchara con nadie- dijo mi papa

-y mucho menos con un mastodonte como tu- completo mi mama, todos comenzaron a reírse

-hey- se quejo tía Rose – un mastodonte muy sexy- dijo volteando a ver a tío Emmett de una forma muy coqueta

-¡Rosalie! No pienses esas cosas frente a mi hija- le dijo mi papa con cara de asco, a lo que tía Rose volteo a verlo –¡Rosalie Hale! ¡Deja de pervertir mi mente!-

-por dios Edward, no me vengas con eso- dijo tía Rose - ¿de donde crees que salio Nessie?- le pregunto, mi padre se quedo callado

-¡basta!- grito tía Alice –es el cumpleaños de Nessie y Jacob ya esta aquí- al escuchar esto automáticamente voltee a verlo, se veía hermoso con sus bronceados músculos y su cabellos negro, llevaba una camisa azul y unos jeans que seguramente le dio tía Alice.

-hola, Nessie- dijo Jake acercándose a mi – felicidades, pequeña- me dijo mientras me cargaba y daba vueltas en el aire

-Jake… yo… gracias- dije mientras el me abrazaba

-muy bien, ¡hora de regalos!- dijo tía Alice dando saltitos

-primero el mió- dijo tío Jasper con una caja enorme en las manos, se acerco a mi, me beso en la mejilla y me dio el regalo, lo abrí y adentro había una caja verde, la abrí rápidamente.

-un wii , wow, gracias- le dije mientras le abrazaba

Tío Emmett me quito rápidamente de sus brazos y me dio una caja azul, la abrí y adentro había por lo menos 32 juegos para wii

-mi regalo complementa el de Jasper- me dijo

-gracias- le dije abrazándolo

-¡ahora mi regalo!- grito tía Alice dando saltitos hacia mi –ábrelo, ábrelo- me ordeno muy entusiasmada

-wow, es mucha ropa- le dije. Había de todo, pantalones, playeras, faldas, vestidos… compro media tienda – muchas gracias- le dije y le abrase con las bolsas en las manos.

Abuelito Carlisle y abuelita Esme se acercaron a mi con un sobre en las manos, me abrazaron y me lo entregaron, lo abrí, parecía un mapa, en el titulo decía "isla Nessie"

-es un mapa- dijo abuelita Esme- de tu… isla-

-Vaya… gracias… no se que decir…- conteste muy sorprendida, una isla, vaya que buen regalo, les abrasé a ambos todo lo que pude, sentí como alguien me jalaba hacia atrás y voltee a ver de quien se trataba.

-Nessie, hermosa- dijo tía Rose – tu padre me matara por esto… prométeme que no lo usaras hasta tener el permiso- me dijo meneando unas llaves sobre mi cabeza.

-ho, tía Rose, no debiste- le dije emocionada, ella me tomo de la mano y me saco al patio, donde se encontraba un hermoso auto deportivo rojo, no se cual es el modelo pero es hermoso – muchas gracias, tía Rose-

-no es nada, hermosa, todo por mi sobrina favorita- dijo

-tu única sobrina- corrigió mi papa

-eso que importa, es mi favorita- contesto tía Rose mientras me abrazaba y volvíamos a la sala con los demás

-muy bien ya es mi turno- dijo mi mama acercándose a mi con una caja dorada en las manos

-muchas felicidades, hija- me dijo abrazándome por una largo tiempo

-hem, mama- dije entre sus brazos- ¿mama?

-lo siento- dijo soltándome – me deje llevar, no cumples años todos los días- dijo entregándome la cajita, la abrí y adentro había una pulsera dorada que tenia grabado "Renesmee Carlie Cullen", era de oro muy brillante.

-gracias, mama, en serio, gracias, es genial, mee encanta- le dije mientras la abrazaba

-Nessie, mi regalo… esta en el jardín- dijo mi papa

-¿en el jardín?- dije

-si- me tomo en sus brazos y me saco al jardín donde había un equipo de juegos parecía un parque y todo era para mi

-gracias papa- grite emocionada-

-supuse que si no podías ir al parque, entonces el parque vendría a ti- contesto sonriendo

-gracias, papa, es fantástico- le dije abrazándolo

-Edward- dijo Jake - ¿me permites?- mi padre me bajo para que pudiera ir con Jake

-Nessie, muchas felicidades ¿sabes? Después de ver los demás regalos no creo que el mió te guste mucho – dijo sacando una cajita de su bolsa

-no digas eso, claro que me encantara- le dije tomando la cajita, la abrí, adentro había un hermoso collar con un lobo tallado en madrea.

-es muy lindo, Jake, gracias- le dije

-no es nada- me abrazo

-¿tu lo hiciste?- pregunte

-si… yo… me ayudo Sam- contesto – estaba muy nervioso y termine rompiendo los tres primeros intentos-

-¿me ayudas a ponérmelo?- le dije mientras levantaba mis rizos

-por supuesto- me contesto – veo que hiciste tu collar-

-si- dije sonrojándome

-Se te ve muy bien-

-gracias- dije ruborizándome mas

-es hora del pastel- grito tía Alice, todos entramos a la casa donde estaba Seth, casi sobre el pastel.

Encendieron dos velas y me cantaron "feliz cumpleaños".

Todos, menos mi familia, comimos pastel, en lo personal no me gusta la comida humana pero el pastel sabia muy bien.

El resto de la tarde jugamos videojuegos, tío Emmett hizo de DJ, y comimos dulces y pastel.

Ya en la noche todos comenzaron a ir a sus casas, cuando terminamos de despedirlos mis padres me llamaron desde la antigua habitación de mi padre.

-Renesmee, tenemos que decirte algo- dijo mi padre, no puede ser nada bueno, siempre que me llama así es algo malo.

-hija, se cuanto te gusta forks- dijo mi madre – pero sabes que no debemos levantar sospechas-

asentí

-hija, tenemos que irnos- dijo mi padre

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- pregunte

-pensamos ir a Inglaterra- dijo mi madre

-pero… ¿Cuándo?- pregunte gritando

-nos vamos… mañana- contesto mi padre

-no, ¿Por que no me lo dijeron antes? No me puedo ir, me gusta Forks ¿y Jake? ¿Y el abuelo?- pregunte ya histérica

-hija, es lo mejor, la gente comienza a sospechar- dijo mi madre

-no, no me iré. Grite y Salí corriendo, no sabia a donde me dirigía pero no me importaba, solo quería salir de esa pesadilla, pensar que nada de eso paso, que me quedare en forks junto a Jake y todos, como siempre. Me adentre en el bosque y me quede junto al río donde mi padre y yo pescábamos.

-¿Nessie?- dijo una vos hermosa detrás de mi, voltee y me di cuanta que se trataba de Jake.- ¿Nessie, te sientes bien?- me pregunto, debería verme horrible, después de todo llevaba llorando al menos una hora, me recargué en su pecho y el me abrazo.

-tranquila, aquí estoy- dijo tiernamente

-Jake, me voy, nos vamos a Inglaterra mañana- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Cómo? ¿Mañana?-

-si-

-pero… no… ¿Por qué?-

-no debemos levantar sospechas- le dije y se me escaparon algunas lagrimas mas

-tranquila, vamos a mi casa- dijo mientras me secaba las lagrimas –todo estará bien- me consoló y me llevo a su casa en su lomo.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno aquí termina el próximo será mucho mejor porfa dejen reviews q nada les cuesta oprimir el enlace verde de aquí abajo y dejarm su opinión d esto**


	15. La Despedida

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Ya volví con un cap**

**Algo triste**

**Bueno muy triste la verdad aunq un poco corto **

**Espero les guste**

**

* * *

**

**La despedida**

**Jacob POV**

Lleve a Nessie a mi casa, estaba destrozada, al parecer irse no le gustaba y a decir verdad a mi tampoco.

Llegamos a la casa y Nessie estaba dormida, así que la recosté en mi cama y baje las escaleras para llamar a sus padres.

-Jake, hijo- me saludo mi padre

-hola, papa- contesté dirigiéndome al teléfono

-¿tienes hambre?- me pregunto

-no, estoy bien- dije mientras marcaba a la casa de los Cullen

Bip, bip, bip

-¿si?- contesto la Barbie

-hola, Barbie- dije fingiendo felicidad

-ha, eres tu, perro, debí saberlo- dijo – solo tu llamas en los peores momentos-

-¿perores momentos?-

-si, no se si te importe pero tengo que buscar a Nessie, se ha enojado y no sabemos donde esta-

-Yo se donde esta- dije riéndome –esta aquí, conmigo-

-¿contigo? ¿Por que?- dijo enojada

-la encontré, estaba triste y se quedo dormida-

-¡tráela inmediatamente!- grito

-no-

-¿no? No eres nadie para decidir eso- dijo aun mas enojada – quiero a mi sobrina aquí ¡ahora!-

-la llevare temprano-

Se escucho un movimiento con el auricular y unos murmullos

-¿Jacob?- dijo la voz de Edward

-tranquilízate, no quiero despertar a Nessie, mañana apenas se despierte la llevo con ustedes-

-Jacob, mañana nos vamos- contesto fríamente – iré por ella en veinte minutos- dijo y colgó el teléfono

**Edward POV**

-ya se donde esta Nessie, iré por ella- dije tomando las llaves del volvo y saliendo hacia en garaje.

Conduje a máxima velocidad hasta la Push, desde que nació Nessie el tratado se modifico un poco.

Llegue a casa de Jacob y toque la puerta, Billy me abrió

-buenas noches ¿esta Jacob?- pregunte

-si, pasa- contestó Billy

-Edward- dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba a mí

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?- pregunte

-tranquilízate, esta dormida-

-Iré por ella-

-espera- me detuvo Jacob

-¿es verdad que se van?-

-si- conteste secamente

-¿A dónde?-

-Europa- no le pensaba decir el país

-yo quiero ir- dijo empujándome hacia atrás

-no- conteste – no puedes ir-

-Pero… no puedo alejarme de Nessie- dijo soltándome – estaría vació, sin duda moriría-

-eso me tiene sin cuidado- dije mientras le empujaba y salía corriendo escaleras arriba para ir por Nessie, al llegar la tome en mis brazos y me dispuse a salir, baje las escaleras y encontré a Jacob parado esperando.

-al menos déjame despedir de Nessie- dijo con los ojos llorosos

-nos iremos mañana temprano, después de que despierte Renesmee- conteste mientras salía, subí a Nessie en el asiento trasero, Jacob nos veía desde la puerta

-lamento que sea así, pero es lo mejor- dije entre en el volvo y conduje de regreso a casa

**Renesmee POV**

Desperté en mi cuarto, creo haberme dormido en Jake, no se que pasa, al parecer es hoy, mi cuarto esta casi vació, mi madre debió haber empacado mis cosas.

Nunca volvería a Forks, nunca volvería a ver a Jake ni a ninguno de mis amigos de la Push, tendría que volver a comenzar en un lugar nuevo.

-Renesmee, hija- dijo mi made entrando a mi habitación

-mama ¿tenemos que irnos?- pregunte

-hija, sabes que no debemos levantar sospechas, además, será muy divertido y esta muy cerca de tu isla- dijo acomodándome los rizos – ahora vístete, tu papa nos esta esperando abajo-

Asentí sin muchos ánimos

Tome unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera rosa y me dirigí al baño, cuando termine salí lentamente tratando de memorizar la pequeña casa, es probable que nunca volviera y este es mi lugar favorito en el mudo, tenia que memorizarlo por completo, cada una de sus partes tienen que estar guardadas en mi memoria.

Llegamos a la casa de los abuelos y todos ya estaban esperándonos

-hola, Nessie ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto tío Emmett

-bien – conteste sin ánimos

Entonces de entre los arboles apareció Jake y corrí a abrazarlo

-hola- me saludo

-hoo jake, no quiero irme- dije con lagrimas en los ojos mientras el me tenia en sus brazos

-tranquila, todo estará bien-

-pero… ¿y si te olvidas de mi?- dije con un hilo de voz

-eso nuca va a pasar- dijo limpiando mis lagrimas – prometo irte a visitar-

-entonces toma esto- dije dándole el collar de la piedra que encontramos en la playa, el la tomo y me abrazo mas fuerte, pude sentir su hermoso aroma, un aroma que jamás olvidare

Mi padre me llamo y subimos al auto

-adiós, Nessie, te quiero- grito Jake mientras el auto encendía y comenzaba a llover

Me despedí con la mano mientras veía como me alejaba de el, su figura alta y fuerte, su piel bronceada, sus ojos oscuros y con una mirada triste, su cabello negro mojado por la lluvia, nunca olvidaría esta imagen.

-adiós, Jake- dije a mi misma en cuanto el se perdió de vista, me recargue en el regazo de tía Alice y llore silenciosamente…

**

* * *

****FIN**

**

* * *

**

**ja q dijeron? q se acababa?**

**Pues no**

**Jeje**

**No pude evitar escribirlo jeje**

**Bueno porfa déjenme reviews en serio nada les cuesta presionar el icono verde d abajo y escribir q les parece mi historia**

**Prometo actualizar pronto**

**Gracias por leer**


	16. Inglaterra

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Este cap es muy cortito pero muy importante espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews**

**

* * *

**

**Inglaterra**

**Renesmee POV**

Estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento segura que era un sueño

Primero por que me encontraba en Forks un lugar al que nunca volvería y segundo por que me veía como una niña de seis años (aunque tengo quince parezco de diecisiete o dieciocho años), había tenido este sueño innumerables veces desde hace trece años. Soñaba con mi vida en Forks, en un día como cualquier otro, en el que jugaba con Jake en el bosque… Jake, con su cabello oscuro, su piel bronceada y sus hermosos ojos, aquel chico por el que suspiraba y del cual no sabía nada desde que vine a Inglaterra.

El sueño siempre trataba de Jake corriendo tras de mí para luego atraparme y darme un dulce beso en la mejilla…

Desperté sobresaltada y con lagrimas en los ojos por el recuerdo de mi querido Jake.

-no seas tonta- me dije a mi misma –hoy es un gran día, si no te ha llamado es por q no vale la pena, no dejes que esto te arruine el día- me repetí una y otra vez, pero el hueco en mi corazón comenzó a doler y recordé sus palabras

_Tranquila, prometo ir a visitarte_

_Adiós, Nessie, te quiero_

Rompí en llanto al recordar su promesa, la cual nunca cumplió, ya que no he vuelto a verlo, ni saber de él, ni siquiera una llamada, nada.

-Renesmee- me llamo mi madre desde la cocina –baja ya o llegaras tarde al colegio-

Hoy es la primera vez que asisto al colegio, al fin logre controlar mi poder y mi sed ante los humanos y mis padres decidieron que ya era hora de asistir, aunque no lo necesitara ya que abuelito Carlisle es un gran tutor.

Me levante de la cama y entre al baño para alistarme, mi cara se veía espantosa, no quería que mi familia notara mi tristeza así que tome mi tiempo para bajar.

Cuando estuve abajo ya todos estaban listos así que me apresure a desayunar.

-tranquilízate, Nessie- dijo tío Jasper – el colegio no ira a ningún lado- dijo entre risas, después de todo ellos habían asistido a la preparatoria cientos de veces.

Cuando termine, todos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al colegio, tío Emmett, tía Rose y tío Jasper fingían asistir a la universidad mientras que mis padres, tía Alice y yo iríamos a la preparatoria. Tía Alice y mis padres pasaban por estudiantes de último grado mientras que yo era una de primer grado.

Cuando llegamos fuimos a recoger nuestros horarios y nos despedimos para ir a clases. Mi primera clase era biología, una materia muy fácil, ya que abuelito Carlisle me ha enseñado todo, no me costaría entender el tema.

Camine lentamente por el pasillo y entre a la clase, el profesor formo parejas y los ubico a todos en una mesa, como éramos un grupo impar, yo no tuve compañero así que me senté en una mesa para mi sola, lo cual no me agradaba.

Entonces se escucho como una voz dulce preguntaba.

-disculpe ¿biología uno? Estoy un poco perdido-

Alcé la vista para ver de donde provenía la dulce voz

Un joven de piel morena y brillante, el cabello negro con un corte a lo Beatle y unos hermosos ojos azul grisáceo que contrarrestaban con su piel perfectamente.

-pase, hay un lugar vació por allá- dijo el profesor señalando mi mesa, el muchacho se acerco hacia la mesa

-hola- dijo –mi nombre es Nahuel- dijo estirando su mano

-Renesmee- dije estrechando su mano

-lindo nombre- me dijo al tiempo que besaba mi mano y sonreía

Nahuel era un chico realmente guapo y divertido, aunque había algo en su olor que no entendía, no olía como humano era completamente diferente pero por el momento eso no importaba. Al parecer teníamos las mismas clases antes del almuerzo, así que decidimos ir a almorzar juntos. Le conté casi toda mi vida, claro, excluyendo cosas como mi familia vampiro y Jake, aun me costaba pronunciar su nombre.

Nahuel me contó que vivía con su tía, su madre había muerto y su padre vivía en Italia con sus hermanas, vivía en Londres desde hace diez años, antes vivía en los Angeles.

Después de clases se ofreció a llevarme a casa, así que le avise a tía Alice que llegaría después.

Espere a Nahuel en el estacionamiento, fuera del gimnasio.

-hola, Carlie- me saludo

-hola-

-¿te parece bien si vamos por un helado? Llevo todo el día queriendo uno-

-si, no hay problema- no podía creerlo, apenas y conocía a este chico pero me sentía realmente cómoda con el.

Subí a su auto y nos dirigimos a una heladería que me gustaba mucho. Conversamos durante horas mientras comíamos nuestro helado

-¿quieres que te lleve a casa? Ya es un poco tarde- dijo dulcemente

-si, claro- conteste, realmente no quería irme, me la estaba pasando muy bien con el pero a decir verdad si era un poco tarde.

Subimos a su auto y le indique la dirección, al llegar estaciono su auto y salio para abrirme la puerta.

-gracias- le dije al tiempo que salía del auto

-hasta mañana, Carlie- se despido de mi y subió a su auto

-adiós, Nahuel- le dije mientras el encendía su auto, piso el acelerador y se perdió de vista.

Entre a mi casa y encontré a mi papa parado en las escaleras viéndome.

-hola, papá- salude

-hola, Nessie- respondió - ¿Quién… quien era?- dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia fuera.

-un amigo- respondí mientras subía por las escaleras hacia mi habitación

-ho- se limito a responder y se dirigió al piano

**

* * *

**

**Q tal?**

**Les gusto?**

**Espero q si**

**Quisiera agradecerle a**

_Beella Cullen, _

_Taly Cullen, _

_lili-cherry-uhiha, _

_AnitaCullenSwanHale,_

_Inmas, _

_escorpiotnf, _

_Amyrt, _

_Kithy Copher, _

_Lesley-15_

**y a los anónimos **

_TJZZ y Carol_

**Por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz q m hace leerlos.**


	17. Eres hermosa

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Antes que nada recomiendo que mientras lean este cap escuchen la canción ****You're Beautiful de James Blunt**

**Este cap esta dedicado a **_Carool Black_** por que quería saber sobre Jake**

**Mi querido **_Ch__ris_**, gracias a el por ser mi inspiración**

**Y a mi hermano **_Sergio_** por ayudarme a escoger la canción y por todo su apoyo y consejos sobre como escribir**

**Y a todos los que leen mi fic, dejan reviews o me tiene como favorita**

**Mil gracias!!**

* * *

**Eres hermosa **

**Seth POV**

- vamos, jake- le decía Sam.

-vamos, solo acompáñanos- le insistía Embry –tiene mucho que no te diviertes-

Jake puso cara de pocos amigos se escondió debajo de las sabanas

-vamos, habrá muchas chicas lindas- dije –ya se nos esta pasando el tiempo ¿no crees?- dije, sentí un codazo en las costillas proveniente de Quil – ¡ouch!- exclame, voltee a ver a Jake quien se retorció bajo las sabanas, sin querer había dado en su punto débil.

Jake no salía con nadie desde que los Cullen se fueron. Paso los primeros cinco años esperando su regreso, intentaba llamarlos pero nunca lo lograba, ni siquiera tenia una dirección, así que se dio por vencido y paso tres años escondido en el bosque en forma de lobo, después de eso volvió con nosotros pero como si fuera un zombi, no hacia nada, no salía, no arreglaba su auto, ¡NADA! Tan solo se limitaba a observarnos, estaba en un estado de depresión total.

-vamos, Jake, te divertirás- volvió a insistir Sam.

-¡Jake, son asientos en primera fila!- gritó Quil –no creo que los Meets vuelvan a Washington pronto-

-¡dije que no!- grito Jacob -¿no comprenden?- no pienso ir con ustedes, ni con nadie a ningún lugar, así que déjenme en paz de una vez por todas- Jake se levanto de la cama y salto por la ventana mientras entraba en fase, me quite los pantalones y tome uno de los de Jake y me convertí para seguirlo. Jake corría muy deprisa.

-vete, Seth- pensó

-no- conteste – necesitas hablar con alguien de… ella-

Jake corrió aun mas rápido, intento saltar un árbol caído pero no lo logro y cayó al suelo, llegue hasta el, estaba tirado en forma humana sobre unos helechos, me convertí rápidamente y me puse los pantalones.

-tranquilo, Jake- le consolé, levanto el rostro ¡estaba llorando!, nunca vi a Jake llorar y no me gustaba, me sentía vulnerable y triste.

**Jacob POV**

-tranquilo, Jake- me dijo Seth quien aun me seguía. Sentí como las lágrimas caían por mi rostro

-ella nunca volverá ¿verdad?- dije con un nudo en la garganta, Seth me contesto con un movimiento de la cabeza -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, seth?- dije aun llorando – ahora todos están completos menos yo-

-tranquilo, tal vez, no sea imprimación, tal vez, te equivocaste, Leah sintió lo mismo por Peter y ahora… lleva cinco años cada con Kevin- dijo intentando convencerme

-no, no es un error, lo se, estoy imprimado de... Renesmee- aun me costaba decir su nombre – lo se, lo siento, cada vez que pienso en ella un hueco se abre en mi, no se como explicarlo, me siento completamente vacío, como si alguien me sacara el corazón, lo pisara y golpeara, y después lo devolviera a su lugar-

-tranquilo, amigo- dijo Seth

Ambos nos levantamos

-emm, Jake, será mejor que te pongas unos pantalones- dijo Seth acercándome unos

-gracias- le dije tomándolos

-no hay de que- respondió

Ambos caminamos de vuelta a casa donde estaban todos esperándonos para ir al partido

-¿seguro que no quieres ir?- me pregunto

-no, aun no me siento de ánimos- respondí

-esta bien pero... me debes una ¿hee?- dijo riéndose

-claro- conteste, Seth salio corriendo donde los demás.

Entre a casa, solo quería dormir y olvidarme de todo.

Llegue a mi habitación y me deslicé sobre la cama, quizás Seth tenga razón, tal vez estaba equivocado, tal vez solo estaba confundido, a decir verdad he estado mucho tiempo sin ver chicas nuevas, tal vez salir me haría bien.

Me voltee hacia mi buró para pagar la luz y vi el collar que me había regalado Nessie el día que se fueron

Renesmee

Tenia grabado en al parte de enfrente, entonces sentí como las lagrimas regresaban, el hueco en mi pecho comenzó a doler mas.

-Nessie, te extraño- dije en voz baja, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que la recordaba el pecho me dolía como si me golpeara todo un equipo de fútbol, pero es que no podía olvidarla, ¿Cómo olvidar sus hermosos ojos cafres? ¿Como olvidar sus rizos dorados? ¿Cómo olvidar su piel blanca y suave? Su pequeña risa ¿Cómo olvidarla? Por mas que lo intentaba no podía, la extrañaba mucho, vi su rostro en un lugar donde había mucha gente y no se que hacer, por que nunca estaré con ella. Cada noche soñaba con ella, veía un ángel que me sonreía al rostro, pero es tiempo de afrontar la verdad, nunca estaré con ella.

¡No puedo soportarlo! El dolor es inmenso en especial si pienso que nunca la volveré a ver y que ella probablemente estará con alguien mas y será muy feliz, tal vez ha encontrado a la persona perfecta para ella, alguien que la ame y la proteja, quien nunca la abandone, alguien que solo viva por ella y para ella, y eso esta bien, después de todo eso es lo que importa, que ella sea feliz donde quiera que este.

**Renesmee POV**

Subí a mi cuarto y comencé a limpiarlo, aunque estaba impecable, solo intentaba no tener ratos libres, cuando termine salí a comprar algunas cosas, subí a mi mercedes y lo conduje hasta el centro comercial, compre la comida de la lista de abuelita Esme, a ella le encanta cocinar para mi, tarde muy poco en hacer las compras así que decidí darme una vuelta por una tienda de discos, comencé a recorrer los pasillos hasta encontrar la sección de rock clásico, recorrí todos los títulos con la mirada hasta que un encargado se me acerco

-¿buscas alguno en especial?- me pregunto, era un muchacho de no mas de dieciocho, muy pálido y de ojos claros, no era feo, pero muy común.

-busco el achtung baby de U2- conteste, el muchacho se dirigió a una esquina, movió algunos discos, saco uno de atrás de una hilera y me lo entrego

-el ultimo que hay- me dijo sonriendo

-gracias- dije tomándolo

-¿buscas algo "mas"?- dijo haciendo un extraño énfasis en la ultima palabra

-no, creo que no-

-bueno, si necesitas algo mas, solo dime- ¿estaba coqueteando conmigo?

Mi mente vagó en su ultimo comentario por un segundo, luego comencé a buscar algún otro disco, levante la cara y vi en el mostrador a un chico de piel bronceada y cabello negro recogido en un coleta.

-Jake- murmure, al parecer lo bastante fuerte ya que el chico volteo hacia mi, entonces lo pude ver bien, su nariz era muy grande y sus ojos diferentes, ese no era mi Jake.

Me sentí repentinamente triste así que intente distraerme buscando otro disco.

Entonces escuche la canción de ambientación de la tienda.

_My __life __is __brilliant__ **Mi vida es brillante**_

¡You're beautiful! Adoraba esa canción, así que me recargué en un estante para disfrutarla

_My life is brilliant __**Mi vida es brillante**_

_My love is pure __**Mi amor es puro**_

_I __saw __an __angel__** Vi un ángel**_

_Of that I'm sure __**Estoy seguro**_

_She smiled at me on the subway __**me sonrió en el subterráneo**_

_She was whit other man __**Ella estaba con otro hombre**_

_But won't lose no sleep on that __**Pero no perderé mi sueño por eso**_

_Cause I've got a plan __**Por que yo tengo un plan**_

Cerré los ojos para disfrutarla mejor

_You're beautiful; you're __beautiful **E**__**res hermosa, eres hermosa**_

_You're beautiful; it's true __**Eres Hermosa, es verdad**_

_I saw you face in a crowded place __**Vi tu cara en un lugar donde había mucha gente**_

_And I don't know what to do __**Y no se que hacer**_

_Cause __ill__ never be whit you. __**Pues nunca estaré contigo**_

No se que me paso, comencé a sentir como las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, extrañaba a Jake, no soportaba mas tiempo sin el, no se por que.

Quería estar en Forks con el, abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca y saber que nunca se alejaría de mi.

Tome mi bolso y Salí de la tienda, me dirigí a mi mercedes y entre a el, estuve un rato sentada viendo como caía la lluvia, ni siquiera había notado cuando comenzó a llover, encendí la radio para distraerme un poco pero todo lo que pude sintonizar fue un programa sobre OVNIS así que de inmediato lo apagué.

Escuche unos golpes en al ventana, era el chico de la tienda, baje la ventanilla.

-hola- salude mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas

-olvidaste tu disco- dijo entregándome una bolsa amarilla

-gracias-

-no te veías muy bien cuando saliste ¿estas bien?- pregunto un tanto preocupado

-si, es solo… nada- respondí

-¿segura?- insistió

-si, segura-

-bueno, en ese caso… mi nombre es Christopher- dijo –Chris- corrigió

-Renesmee-

-¿Re...nes…mee? nunca lo había escuchado- dijo

-Renesmee Carlie- dije – es un poco extraño si-

El se rió –bueno… ¿te gustaría tomar un café o algo?-me preguntó poniendo una mano en el auto y tratando de parecer relajado –conmigo- se apresuro a decir

-ahora no puedo, tengo que ir a casa- dije, quito su mano de el auto y su mirada se torno triste – pero… ¿Qué te parece mañana? ¿A las cinco?- no quería desilusionarlo, parecía buen chico

-claro ¿nos vemos aquí?- pregunto, su cara parecía muy alegre

-si- respondí –me tengo que ir-

-hasta mañana- se despidió

-adiós-

Encendí el motor y me dirigí a casa.

* * *

**(como no sabia si todos los q leen esto manejaban ingles y español puse la letra traducida en negritas enfrente de la letra en ingles)**

**Gracias a todos por leer este fic q tanto m gusta escribir, por soportar mi faltas de horrografía y mis tonterías (las cuales escribo mucho) también gracias por los reviews que me han dejado**

**Y en especial a ese lector desconocido de cuba q fue el primero en leer el cap anterior**

**Muchas gracias por ser el primero o primera en leer ese cap**

**Creo q lo leíste unos minutos después d q lo subí jeje**

**Bueno de nuevo muchas gracias espero dejen muchos reviews**

**Ya q como prometí este cap es mas largo**

**Prometo una actualización pronto**

**Adiós!!**

**Gracias d nuevo por leer mis locuras!!**


	18. Nahuel

* * *

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Quisiera dedicar este capitulo a:**

_Beella Cullen, Taly Cullen, lili-cherry-uhiha, AnitaCullenSwanHale,_ _Inmas, escorpiotnf, Amyrt, Kithy Copher, Lesley-15, TJZZ, caroolo Black y tess_cullen _

**Por sus reviews en serio no saben como me alegran el día y me emocione mucho cuando **_tess_cullen_**puso que tengo una forma muy genial de escribir, nunca me había dicho eso, se sintió genial**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer mi fic**

**Espero les guste este cap que escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes**

**

* * *

**

**Nahuel**

**Renesmee POV**

Desperté lentamente y me sorprendí al ver a mi papa parado en al puerta de mi habitación con una cara muy seria, nos quedamos en silencio un rato

-con que... Nahuel ¿he?- dijo

-¿Qué?- diablos ¿había estado hablando dormida de nuevo?

-lo mencionas mucho- dijo

-papa ¿no se supone que ya no me espiarías mientras dormía?-

-ese no es el punto- dijo- hija, no te pienso regañar, simplemente me intriga- dijo – quiero saber quien es-

-es solo un amigo-

-sabes que no te puedo hacer cambiar, solo quiero que me tengas confianza-

-y la tengo- dije

Está bien, hija- respondió – vuelve a dormir- dijo mientras me besaba en la frente y me arropaba, salio de mi habitación.

Me quede dormida después de un rato y desperté dos o tres horas después.

Mi primera semana en la escuela estuvo bastante bien.

Hoy iré con Nahuel de paseo por Londres, ayer note algo muy extraño en el; en clase de biología nos toco ver muestras de sangre, mi padre me ofreció un permiso para no entrar a ella pero no sentía que fuera necesario, así que decidí asistir a clase, Nahuel entro, cuando el profesor anuncio el tema, Nahuel se puso tenso, el profesor le pidió a Mark que pasara y se pinchara un dedo pasa así sacar una muestra de su sangre y analizarla, apenas se lo pincho, Nahuel salio corriendo del salón y no lo vi en toda la tarde, había faltado a todas sus clases, temí que le hubiera pasado algo así que lo llame después de la escuela con la excusa de invitarlo a pasear, cuando me contesto se escuchaba extraño pero aceptó y prometió venia a recogerme temprano.

**Nahuel POV**

Me dirigí a casa de Carlie, al parecer ayer ella noto mi extraño comportamiento, y no la culpo, realmente me porte raro en clase de biología pero es que me fue imposible estar mas tiempo ahí, odio no poder ser completamente sincero con ella, pero es que no soy como ella, no soy…. humano, soy una mezcla extraña entre un vampiro y una humana, tengo muchas ganas de contarle todo, ser sincero con ella pero no puedo, es decir ¿Qué le diría? "soy un humano-vampiro" no, claro que no, me creería un loco.

Mi tía me dijo que tuviera cuidado al estar con ella y tenia razón, por eso no podía decirle mis sentimientos, no podía confesarle que no puedo separarme de ella, que me es imposible no pensar en sus ojos, su piel y sus hermosos rizos, así que tendré que conformarme con ser su amigo.

Llegue a casa de Carlie y toque el timbre, su hermana Alice se asomo por la puerta.

-hola, Nahuel- me saludo sonriente, no sabia que me conocía, ella era una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela.

-hola, Alice- respondí

-vienes por Nessie ¿no es así?-

-si- respondí

-pasa, ella baja en un momento- dijo abriendo mas la puerta, entre y me senté en la sala.

Paso un rato hasta que escuche como alguien bajaba por las escaleras, me acerque y vi a Carlie bajando rápidamente con su hermano Edward atrás de ella, me miraba muy extraño y me intimidaba un poco.

-Hola, Nahuel- me saludo

-hey, hola, Carlie- dije- ¿lista?-

-claro, vamonos-

-muy bien-

-¡adiós a todos!- grito Carlie y salimos hasta mi auto, estuvimos todo el día paseando como turistas, en al tarde fuimos a una cafetería, donde platicamos un largo rato sobre la escuela y toda clase de cosas chistosas.

Hasta que de un momento a otro su mano rozo la mía y vi una serie de imágenes, probablemente pensamiento o recuerdos

-wwooo ¿Qué fue eso?- dije, Carlie se puso repentinamente seria

**Renesmee POV**

-wwooo ¿Qué fue eso?- exclamo Nahuel

No podía creerlo, había perdido el control sobre mi don, Nahuel me miraba incrédulo

-yo…no puedo… no puedo explicar eso- dije y salí corriendo fuera de la cafetería, estaba lloviendo, corrí dos cuadras y me detuve en una esquina mientras lloraba incontrolablemente, ahora nunca va a volver a hablarme , creerá que son un fenómeno

-Carlie- escuche un dulce susurro a mis espaldas, voltee y vi a Nahuel –tranquila, todo esta bien-dijo tomando mi mano, sentí como una ola de sentimientos y emociones atravesaba mi cuerpo "somos iguales" escuche dentro de mi, mire a Nahuel sorprendida –iguales- repitió en voz alta, no puedo creerlo, Nahuel es igual a mi, nunca creí que existiera mas como yo, ¡otro vampiro-humano! Y también tenía un poder.

Me tomo de la otra mano y se acerco mas a mi, junto mas nuestras caras y lentamente movió sus labios hasta juntarlos con los míos, me hundí profundamente en su beso, el cual correspondí lentamente, transmití todas y cada una de mis emociones, puso su manos en mi cintura y me acerco mas a el, ahora no podía sentir nada mas, ni la lluvia ni el frió, estaba completamente perdida en sus labios.

**

* * *

**

**Q les pareció?**

**Q pasara ahora con Nessie?**

**Y Jacob?**

**Nessie ya olvido a Jake?**

**Por favor déjenme reviews sobre lo que opinan de este cap**

**Ya que necesito su opinión sobre algo**

**Necesito saber si les interesa saber como le dice Nessie a sus papas lo de Nahuel y saber como reaccionan o saltarme eso y ver q mas pasa después o claro si prefieren saber q fue de Jake **

**Ustedes deciden **

**El miércoles se decide todo porfa opinen para saber que les interesa**


	19. Nuevo Amor

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo con cap nuevo, espero sea de su agrado y me dejen muchos reviews**

**

* * *

**

**Nuevo amor**

**Renesmee POV**

Nahuel alejo su cara de mí

-entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo riéndose

-no, no me gustas- dije riéndome y volviéndole a besar

-¿en serio? Tú me encantas-ambos nos reímos

-estoy empapada- dije

-deberíamos ir a un lugar seco- me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su auto

-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?-

-creo que mis papas querrán saber donde estoy- el encendió el auto y se dirigió a mi casa, al llegar bajo para abrirme la puerta

-debes tener frió, toma- dijo dándome su chaqueta

-gracias- dije poniéndomela

-adiós, Carlie- se despidió de mi

-adiós- el me beso y subió a su auto, entre a mi casa, tenia que bloquear mis pensamientos, no quería que papá se enterara, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Nessie?- dijo tía Alice desde la cocina -¿podrías venir?- dijo

-hola, tía- dije tímidamente, seguramente ella había visto todo, llegue donde ella y se acerco a mi para me abrazarme

-felicidades, no sabes lo feliz que me hace esto- dijo

-pues… gracias tía, supongo que ya viste todo- dije

-si-grito- que romántico fue-

Desde que tía Alice perfecciono su don, ya no podía tener secretos con ella

-¿podrías hacerme un favor?- le pregunté

-si, claro, lo que sea por mi sobrina favorita-

-¿podrías no decírselo a los demás?-

-pero ¿Por qué?- dijo

-No lo se, no estoy segura de cómo decirlo, dame tiempo ¿si?-

-esta bien, será nuestro secreto, pero a Rose le dará un ataque si se entera de que yo supe antes que ella- dijo riéndose

-gracias- dije – por cierto ¿Dónde están todos?-

-salieron de caza, no tardaran- dijo.- pero… cuéntame ¿Cómo es el? ¿Como se llama? ¿es ese chico… Nahuel, el de la escuela? -

-¡tía!- me queje

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora no me vas a contar? Vamos-

-prometo presentártelo en clases mañana pero solo si prometes no emocionarte demasiado- dije y una sonrisa se le formo en la cara

**Jacob POV**

Me preparaba para la boda de Leah, al parecer a Kevin le gustaba mucho La Push así que decidieron casarse aquí, mis hermanas conocían a Leah de toda la vida por lo que se emocionaron mucho con la noticia y decidieron venir, incluso me habían comprado un traje muy caro, con el cual, claramente me sentía incomodo

-me veo como un tonto- le dije a Seth mientras me veía en un espejo

-claro que no, adoro los trajes, me hacen lucir mas elegante- contesto mientras se acomodaba el moño

-pues yo me siento entupido-

Tocaron la puerta

-pasa- dijo Seth, se trataba de Gaby la novia de Seth

-¿están listos? Seth, nosotros debemos estar antes o Leah nos matara- dijo Gaby entrando al cuarto, Seth la tomo en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente

-ejem- me aclare la garganta – Seth, no seas exhibicionista y vamos, que aun no se a quien debo acompañar-

-Si, claro- dijo Seth riéndose y mirando a Gaby.

Caminamos a la recepción donde estaban las damas de honor, todas con un vestido largo de color blanco con detalles azul cielo, Seth me dirigió hacia una chica hermosa de cabello largo y castaño, ojos cafés y una piel perfectamente bronceada, no pude evitar mirarla detenidamente.

-Helena, hola- la saludo Seth

-hola, Seth ¿como esta Gaby?-

-Muy bien, gracias, me parece que fue a tomar algo, esta algo nerviosa- dijo y ambos se rieron, yo no podía apartar la vista de ella, Seth pareció notarlo

-es verdad- dijo – Helena, te presento a Jake, Jake ella es Helena, ella es prima de Kevin, Jake es un gran amigo mío- nos presentó – me parece que ustedes entraran juntos

-hola, mucho gusto-dijo ella, extendiendo su mano hacia mi

-el gusto es mió- dije tomando su manos, me sentía extraño junto a ella me sentía un completo idiota por las cosas que decía. Platicamos hasta que comenzó la boda, nos situamos en nuestro lugares, no pude evita verla todo el tiempo, ni siquiera note el momento en el que Seth creyó haber perdido los anillos, después de la ceremonia nos dirigimos a la recepción con los demás invitados, no se por que pero no podía separarme de Helena, sentía una necesidad de estar con ella todo el tiempo.

Cuando termino todo me ofrecí a llevarla a su hotel, ella acepto y platicamos todo el camino.

-bueno, nos vemos mañana, supongo- dije

-si, eso espero-

-entonces... Hasta mañana-

-adiós- se despidió, subí a mi auto y lo encendí, no me fui hasta que ella entro al hotel.

Aun estaba un poco confundido, no sabia que me pasaba conmigo, me sentía como un adolescente, tendría que hablar de esto con alguien, eso haría si, iría con Sam, el sabría exactamente que hacer.

**

* * *

**

**Lo se, lo se, puros cap cortos pero es q escribo solo lo necesario, al menos eso creo, si creen que necesito poner algo mas o ser más especifica en algo porfa dejen un ****review**** para saber que es lo q quieren leer**

**Y si les gusto entonces también dejen un review**

**Ahora quisiera agradecerle a todos los que me leen, me han dejado reviews o me han puesto en alerta o favoritos**

**Muchas gracias me suben muchísimo el ánimo**

**Y perdonen por ponerme es q m agrada mucho Seth jeje de todos modos Gaby no sale mucho jeje**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto adiós**

**Pd. Dejen reviews**


	20. Prohibido asomarse al interior

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**hola a todas o todos depende jeje**

**perodn por tardar en escribir es ya ven tanto trbajo m tiene agotada jaja xD**

**este cap esta dedicado a todoas aquellos q me leen o m toman cuneta y a mi hermano serch, a mayra y a todos mis amigos de el CEPJMM amigos realmetne los voy a extrañar!!**

**Prohibido asomarse al interior**

**Renesmee POV**

Desperté esperando ansiosamente escuchar a Nahuel en la puerta esperando para ir conmigo al colegio, papá aun no sabia nada, tía Alice lo sabia ocultar muy bien a pesar de todas las indirectas que me mandaba.

Decidí comenzar a vestirme, así que me levante lentamente, termine de vestirme con la ropa que me escogió tía Alice y baje a desayunar.

-buenos días, querida- me saludo abuelita Esme

-buenos días, abuelita- le salude y me senté

-¿quieres pan tostado?- me pregunto

-claro-dije metiéndome un poco de cereal en la boca –y… ¿los demás?-

-se adelantaron, Alice insistía demasiado en irse, estaba muy extraña- dijo mientras me servia unos huevos fritos- ¿sabes que tiene?-

"gracias, tía Alice" pensé para mi misma – no, ya conoces a tía Alice, estará organizando un baile o algo- dije fingiendo indiferencia, seguí desayunando, escuche el timbre de la puerta y mi corazón dio un vuelco, estaba muy feliz.

-ese debe ser Nahuel- dijo abuelita Esme – es un "lindo" chico- pronunciando de una forma extraña la palabra "lindo" ¿acaso sospechaba algo? Abuelita Esme era realmente intuitiva, pero bueno, me ocuparía de eso después.

Escuche como abuelita Esme y Nahuel se saludaba en la puerta, él entro a la cocina conmigo

-hola, Carlie- me saludo- ¿lista?-

-Nahuel- dije sonriéndole – claro vamonos- dije levantándome de la mesa y tomando mis cosas – adiós, abuelita- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo con Nahuel hasta su auto. Nos dirigimos a la escuela, nuestra primera clase era biología, me encantaba que tuviéramos clases juntos, nos divertíamos mucho.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y gire mi vista hacia el auto plateado de mi padre, ahí estaba tía Alice esperando que cumpliera mi promesa.

-diablos- dije para mi misma

-¿dijiste algo?- me pregunto Nahuel

-no, nada, vamos con tía Alice ¿si?-

-claro vamos- dijo tomándome de la mano

-_no podemos decir nada a todos por el momento pero... tía Alice lo descubrió- _le dije a través de mi don

-_por supuesto- _me respondió con su don, me encantaba platicar así, era tan intimo, el don de Nahuel, es muy parecido al mío, pero aun no sabemos mucho de el, aunque a abuelito Carlisle le interesara mucho, bueno si es que algún día logro decírselos.

Llegamos donde tía Alice

-hola, que lindos se ven juntos, Nahuel, que elegante- dijo mientras nos abrazaba

-tía, ¿Qué haces?- dije mientras sentía que me ruborizaba, Nahuel la veía de una forma muy extraña

-tranquila, Nessie, saldremos junto con Jasper muchas veces, nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo con su cara de duende mientras daba saltitos.

-Carlie, debemos ir a biología- dijo Nahuel-un gusto- se despidió de tía alice

-adiós tía, nos vemos en el almuerzo- me despedí y me dirigí al salón de biología con Nahuel, platicamos toda la clase con nuestros dones.

El resto del día paso muy tranquilo, no tuve que preocuparme de que mis padres nos vieran, teníamos horarios muy diferentes. Al terminar las clases Nahuel y yo estuvimos un rato en el estacionamiento charlando con Mayra, Marlen, Andrea, Iván y Daniel

**Edward POV**

Miraba por la ventana de mi clase de geometría, Nessie estaba de nuevo con ese chico Nahuel, no me agradaba, lo quería lejos de mi hija

-Edward, cariño- dijo Bella acercándose -¿Qué ha..?- volteo a ver lo que yo-es su amigo, Edward- dijo viéndome a los ojos

-no estoy muy seguro es que…-

-Edward, tranquilo, no es nada y aunque lo fuera ella nos lo diría, tranquilo, confía en ella- dijo tomando mi mano suavemente

-es que... sus pensamientos son raros, nos se como explicarlo, simplemente raros, intenta pensar en otras cosas junto a Nessie, oculta algo, lo se- dije, ella me miro con cara de ya basta, asentí con la cabeza y me puse a escuchar la clase

…

Ya era noche, Nessie seguramente estaría dormida, no hay nada de malo en ver dormir a mi hija, Bella no se molestaría, solo me cercioro de que este bien, además, ver dormir a Renesmee es fascinante, no hay nada de malo en eso.

Llegue a su cuarto y abrí suavemente la puerta. Ahí estaba ella, tan dulce, inocente y tierna como siempre, con sus mejillas rosadas, me recordaba tanto a Bella cuando era humana

-Nahuel- dijo ella aun dormida ¿tenia que decir ese nombre? Solo eso había cambiado completamente mi estado de animo, supongo que no habría nada de malo en ver sus sueño, no tendría por que molestarla…

-te amo, Nahuel, te amo- dijo la dulce voz de mi hija, me quede consternado, sin saber que hacer, yo tenia razón pero... mi bebe, mi hijita, mi pequeña Nessie, no esto no es verdad, mi pequeña Nessie no, lo matare, juro que lo matare, ese tipo no sabe en lo que se ha metido, pero ¿en que esta pensando?, Nessie, es tan solo una niñita, salí de su habitación, no soportaba ver sus sueños, no podía imaginar a mi pequeña besando a ese tipo

**Bella POV**

-podríamos comprar algunos vestidos azules muy playeros o algo verde- dijo tía alice, mientras veía una revista de moda, Jasper jugaba con su cabello y la miraba tiernamente Emmett y Rosalie… bueno… ellos… estaban… juntos, Esme y Carlisle habían salido, Edward subió a nuestra habitación por algo que me quería mostrar, aunque ya había tardado bastante.

-¡diablos!- exclamo Jasper

-¿Qué pasa, Jazz?- pregunto Alice mientras soltaba la revista y movía sus ojos hasta Jasper

-creo que Edward esta muy enojado- dijo frunciendo el ceño –y… no lo puedo calmar-

-¿Edward?- dijo Alice – el tiene muy mal genio-

-viene hacia acá- dijo Jasper un poco inquieto, voltee hacia las escalera, Edward parecía muy alterado, Alice se estremeció un poco

-Edward, amor, ¿Qué pasa?- dije acercándome a el

-es…no…Nessie…ella…el…lo matare…es que…no… ¿Por qué?-balbuceo, realmente estaba enfadado

-tranquilo, amor- le tranquilicé mientras le tomaba de la mano, me acerque para besarlo pero el no respondió, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño - ¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunté

-perdona, es solo que, estoy un poco tenso- dijo sujetándome por la cintura y besándome, pero aun un poco distraído, ¿Qué le estaría pasando?

**bueno jeje no se d moda tanto como Alice asi q si los vestidos no son muy estilo Alice imaginen q lo son jeje o denme clases d moda jeje**

**bueno espero les guste y me dejen reviews porfa**

**pd: **

**para el amigo mile:**

**amigo, mira primero que nada esto es FANFICTION ¿si? entonces puedo cambiar lo q yo quiera, ademas si tu leiste bien tus librillos luna nueva y eclipse entonces te daras cuenta q la imprimacion no es mutua si no m crees hacemos una encuesta, y por ultimo**

**¡mi fic aun no termina! **

**entonces no te adelantes a nada**

**si en algun momento decido completamnete que se quedara con Nahuel entonces lo cambio**

**en serio no t debes enojar por eso, pero bueno m agrada que me leas, que me dejes reviews y no temas decir los q tu crees q son mis errores**

**bueno adios a todos y todas nos leemos pronto**

**dejen reviews porfa**


	21. El fin de mi secreto

**_ya se q saben q no son mis personajes, se q sabenn de quien son asi q no nos engañemos ni escribamos cosas q estan de mas estos personajes son de la Meyer y ya_**

**bueno este cap va dedicado a todas aquellas personas q les cuesta trabajo decirle a sus papas "tengo novio/novia" **

**espero q lo disfruten como lo hize yo al escribirlo**

**El fin de mi secreto **

**Renesmee POV**

Desperté lentamente y comencé a alistarme para ir al colegio, tía Alice me había escogido unos pantalones cafés muy bonitos y una playera negra que decía "i love vampires" en el frente, no pude evitar reírme, aunque seria mejor que dijera "i love hybrids" pero no creo que se vendan mucho.

Baje a la cocina a desayunar.

-buenos días a todos- salude desde las escaleras, todos voltearon y me saludaron

Tío Emmett y tía Rose estaban en el sillón tomados de la mano mientras veían un partido de tenis, tío Jasper miraba tía Alice y jugaba con las puntas erizadas de su cabello, tía Alice leía una revista de moda y abuelita Esme preparaba mi desayuno, papá tocaba el piano como todas las mañanas, me parece que tocaba la canción que compuso para abuelita Esme y mamá… bueno, no se donde este ella.

Me senté en la mesa y comencé a tomar jugo.

-Renesmee- me llamo mi padre

-¿si?- conteste, tía Alice lo volteo a ver

-necesito hablar contigo ¿podrías venir?- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la biblioteca

-claro- dije siguiéndolo, todos se volvieron a vernos, tía Alice me puso cara de disculpa

Caminamos un poco, la casa era muy grande, supongo que papá tenia planeada una reprimenda para mi o talvez quería hablar de algo muy privado o secreto, por eso teníamos que ir tan lejos, para que nadie nos escuchara, y claro en una familia de vampiros con oídos súper desarrollados es difícil decir algo en secreto.

Llegamos a la biblioteca, entre después de mi padre y el cerro la puerta detrás de mi, nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, papá comenzó a caminar mientras se rascaba la barbilla buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-creí que tenías confianza en mi- dijo finalmente mientras me miraba directamente a a los ojos, no supe que decir, simplemente me quede callada –hija, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, yo… no… yo no lo entiendo- continuo

-¿de que hablas papá?- pregunté

-¿de que hablo? De Nahuel- dijo

-¿Qué?-¿Qué sabia? ¿Como lo supo? ¿Se lo había dicho tía Alice?

-si, lo se todo-dijo respondiendo a mis pensamientos, su cara cambio de enojo a tristeza, baje la mirada, no podía verlo, no podía mentirle

-¡estas… molesto?- logre articular

-si- contestó, baje la mirada aun mas – pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-su semblante se volvió mas triste

-lo lamento-dije, el se acercó a mi

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?-

-no lo se, tenía miedo- confesé

-¿miedo? ¿De que?-

-de cómo reaccionarías-

-tu eres mi hija, yo te apoyaré en todo lo que quieras, aunque no me guste-

-gracias papa-dije abrazándolo – oye… papá-

-¿si?-

-mamá… bueno… ¿ella lo sabe?-dije ruborizándome un poco

-no, solo yo y...Alice- contestó -a propósito ¿se lo contaste a ella antes que a mi?- dijo haciéndose el ofendido

-no, bueno si, ella lo descubrió, yo no le dije nada- conteste aun mas roja, el comenzó a reírse

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás a tu madre?- preguntó

-no lo se- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-bueno, díselo antes de que ella lo descubra-dijo

Salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos donde los demás

-Alice, ¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunto mi padre cuando llegamos a la sala –ya deberíamos irnos o llegaremos tarde- tía Alice se levanto, beso a tío Jasper, se despidió de todos para salir al auto de papá

-aquí esta Bella- dijo tía Alice desde afuera

-adiós a todos- dijo papá saliendo a su auto

Me dispuse a terminar mi desayuno

…

Llegué a la escuela con Nahuel, aun no sabia como decírselo a mi mamá, no se como reaccionaria, Nahuel es mi primer novio, realmente no tengo experiencia en esto, pero tengo que decírselo, yo creo que esto con Nahuel va en serio o tal vez me estoy adelantando pero de todos modos tengo que decírselo antes de que ella se entere por alguien mas, si, se lo diré hoy después de la escuela.

-Nahuel- dije

--¿si?- volteo a verme de la forma más tierna del mundo, me distrajo completamente con sus hermosos ojos y su radiante sonrisa -¿Carlie?- dijo un poco asustado

-¿si?- dije aun atontada

-estabas a punto de decirme algo- dijo moviendo las cejas de una forma muy linda

-aa si… mmm…¿quieres ir a mi casa después de la escuela… para que... conozcas a… mis padres- baje la mirada un poco, me sentía extraña con todo esto, el levanto mi mentón con sus suaves dedos y me beso suavemente en los labios, me deje llevar y deje fluir mi don y el también, no nos separamos hasta que el aire nos comenzó a faltar

-tranquila, no pasara nada, no te preocupes- diablos otra vez esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento –me portare bien- dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello, lo bese levemente y nos dirigimos a clase

…

Nahuel y yo llegamos a mi casa

-espera un segundo- le dije mientras entraba a la casa

-muy bien-

Entre a mi casa, mi padre tocaba el piano, mi madre lo observaba, tío Emmett y tío Jasper jugaban con la consola mientras tía Alice y tía Rose los observaban divertidas, abuelito Carlisle debería estar en el hospital y abuelita Esme … remodelando alguna parte de la casa

-hola a todos – salude, todos me respondieron con un "hola, Nessie" en coro

-familia… yo...- balbucee – necesito decirles algo- dije rápidamente todos voltearon repentinamente

-Nessie, tranquilízate- dijo tío Jasper, intente hacerle caso pero no podía controlar mis nervios, sentí como una ola de tranquilidad me invadía-necesito a abuelita Esme-dije, ella se apareció apenas termine la frase.

-¿si? ¿Que pasa querida?- dijo abuelita Esme quien se dirigió al sillón donde ya estaban reunidos los demás ¡genial! Ahora tenia todas sus miradas fijas en mi, esto no podía ser mas embarazoso

-bueno…- dije jugando con las manos -yo…- volví a balbucear

-Nessie, solo dilo- me animo tía Rose

-yo les quiero presentar a alguien- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta donde me esperaba Nahuel, el entro y saludo a todos, tío Emmett soltó una carcajada tan ruidosa que los vecinos debieron escuchar

-pero si ya lo conocemos-dijo entre risas –es tu amigo Nahuel ¿cierto?-

-si, yo…-dijo Nahuel mirándome dudoso

-pues la verdad es que el… el…- no pude terminar la frase, Nahuel lo noto y me tomo la mano dándome un apretoncito, tío Jasper lo noto y nos miro extraño –lo que quiero decirles es que… Nahuel es… es… mi… es mi… mi novio- dije, todos me miraron atónitos, tía Alice esbozo una sonrisa, tío Emmett dejo de sonreír y su cara se volvió seria, papá apretó la mandíbula, se escucho un ruido, como si algo se hubiera roto, voltee a ver de que se trataba ¡tío Emmett había destrozado el control de la consola!, Nahuel se estremeció pero tío Jasper intento calmar a todos.

-¿Qué?- gritó -¿Qué demonios? ¿No ves que tan solo es una niña?- volvió a gritar mientras se levantaba y lo pedazos de control caían al suelo

-¡Emmett!- le reprocho tía Rose – felicidades, linda - se acerco para abrazarme, mi madre hizo lo mismo pero machismo mas fuerte, incluso me costo respirar un poco.

-hija…yo…no se que decir…no se que…como fue que Renne soporto esto, la emoción es enorme- dijo mi madre muy emocionada.

El resto de la tarde se paso entre felicitaciones y abrazos, ambos igual de vergonzosos, no creo que todas las familias reaccionen como la mía, en ocasiones Nahuel parecía intimidado

-_lo lamento-_ dije con mi don

-_descuida, no me molesta- _me respondió –_tu lo vales, esto y mas-_ me sonroje un poco y él sonrió mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

**que les ha parecido?**

**les gusto? **

**lo odiaron?**

**debo dejar de escribir?**

**espero me dejen reviews para saber su opinion**

**para la amiga Mile:**

**t compruebo q la imprimacio no es mutua**

**lee esto, lo saque de eclipse**

**"...después, cuando sea adulta, serán tan felices como Emily y Sam.**

**una extraña nota de amargura afiló su voz al final, cuando habló de Sam.**

**-¿y Claire no tiene alternativa?-**

**-por supuesto, pero al fin de cuentas, ¿por qué no habría de elegirlo a él? Quil va a ser su compañero perfecto, y es como si lo hubiera creado solo para ella"**

**lo ves?**

**apart Nessie solo paso dos años con Jake, tan solo era una adolescente**

**pero gracias, tenias razon en lo d la clasificacion**

**pero mira para q qde mas claro por q si m metist duda con lo d la imprimacion **

**haremos una encuesta**

**los lectores eligen, la imprimacion es mutua o no!!**

**reviews porfa**

**hasta la proxima**

**pd. si, m tome muy en serio esto d la imprimacion y todo este asunto d Mile pero es q sai soy yo no descanso hasta comprovar la razon jaja (si, estoy lok)**


	22. Eres

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Aquí va otro cap espero les guste les de risa y no se si lloren yo lo hice y eso q yo lo escribí pero bueno**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Y si pudieran poner la canción de Eres de café tacuba en el segundo Renesmee POV, le daría mas ambiente al cap**

**

* * *

**

**Eres**

**Renesmee POV**

No podía creerlo, hoy cumplía un año con Nahuel, el tiempo se me había pasado volando, aun no podía creer que este chico tan perfecto, lindo y amable fuera mi novio, con sus hermosos ojos, sus perfectos labios y su cara tan inocente y hermosa, como la de un ángel traído del cielo.

Había planeado ir con el a dar un paseo, el me dijo que tenia algo muy especial para mi ¿Qué podría ser? Esperaba con ansias poder verlo.

Baje corriendo de mi habitación, se supone que nos veríamos en Neve e Gelato para ir a desayunar.

-adiós a todos- dije tomando las llaves d mi auto y saliendo

-alto- dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba del piano, me detuve y voltee donde el

-Edward ¿Qué diablos crees que...-dijo tía Alice pero mi padre la miro de una forma muy amenazadora y ella no termino la frase

-hija, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante- dijo mi padre, me quede callada -es sobre Nahuel- completó, no me gusto el tono en el que lo dijo

-_diablos, no, por favor que no me venga con el rollo del sexo y todo eso- _pensé. Mi padre asintió al escuchar mis pensamientos, subimos a su habitación, mi madre estaba ahí esperándonos _–no, diablos ¿también ella? ¿Acaso me odian?- _pensé sabiendo que mi padre me escucharía

-siéntate, hija- dijo mi madre, le obedecí -Renesmee. Yo… no se como comenzar, ahora entiendo a Charlie, debió ser muy difícil para el, yo…- dijo mi madre

-Renesmee, lo único que queremos es que seas responsable, sabemos que no podemos evitar nada y lo tuyo con Nahuel va mas en serio de lo que creímos… en fin, creemos que es hora de hablar sobre esto- dijo mi padre

-y… quisiéramos saber si ustedes… bueno que... Si están tomando precauciones- dijo mi madre

-¡no!- grite apresuradamente, no puedo creer que ellos pensaran que Nahuel y yo ya habíamos tenido relaciones.

Mi padre se tenso en cuanto respondí, vi la cara de mis padres, pensé en lo que había dicho, ¡diablos! ¡Parecía que había dicho que no habíamos tomado precauciones! -¡no! Digo, nosotros no... No hemos... No ¡hemos hecho nada!- grité, sus caras no sabían en que estado de animo estar, parecían confundidas, alarmadas y a la ves un poco menos tensas que antes

-bueno, es solo curiosidad, somos tus padres, solo queremos tu felicidad, pero tenemos que encargarnos de que estés bien y sepas cuidarte- dijo mi padre, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso

-papá, mamá, nosotros, Nahuel y yo nunca hemos tenido…- no pude terminar la frase, hablar de esto es mas vergonzoso de lo que pensé, note como la sangre subía a mis mejillas y cambiaba su color.

-ustedes… yo se los diría si fuera el caso- me apresure a decir, ellos me tomaron de la mano y besaron mis mejillas – me tengo que ir, Nahuel me espera- dije mientras me levanta y salía de la habitación.

Baje por las escaleras y me encontré a tío Emmett ahí parado riendo

-vaya, apuro que te hicieron pasar ¿no?- dijo sin poder contener la risa

-¿nos estabas escuchando?- pregunte un poco enojada

-¿y como no hacerlo? Si fue tan divertido- dijo riéndose más

-¡Emmett!- le regaño tía Rose – Déjala en paz, ya tiene suficiente con su padre como para que tu también te metas-

-eso es verdad, ahora déjala en paz- intervino tía Alice

-Linda, ¿quieres que te calme para tu cita?- me preguntó tío Jasper

-¿Qué?- ¿acaso toda la familia tenia que saberlo?

-Dejen a Nessie en paz- dijo abuelita Esme – apuesto a que tiene prisa-

-si… yo… debo irme- respondí rápidamente, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí rápidamente.

**Nahuel POV**

Llegue a Neve e Gelato un poco antes, encontré a Carlie sentada en una de las mesas

-hola, amor- le salude

-hola- dijo y la bese suavemente en los labios

-¿Qué pasa? Te ves algo distraída- dije enarcando una ceja

-mis padres creyeron que era buen momento para hablar conmigo sobre sexo- respondió, comencé a reírme ¿Por qué era tan inocente? Me encantaba su inocencia era tan linda –no te burles, fueron los peores momentos de mi vida- dijo

-perdón es que ya me imagino lo aterrador que pudo ser- respondí, aun riéndome un poco

-bueno, ya no importa- dijo -¿Dónde iremos?- preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano

-¿Dónde deseas desayunar?- le pregunte

-no lo se, tal vez algo mexicano- respondió

-¿mexicano? ¿No es un poco temprano para chile y frijoles?-

-los mexicanos no vienen a Europa a desayunar- respondió

-cierto-

Fuimos a buscar algún restaurante mexicano. Después de eso pasamos toda la mañana paseando por Londres, caminamos por la orilla de el río Tamesis, a Carlie le encanta el puente Bridge y a decir verdad a mi también

**Renesmee POV**

Adoraba caminar por la orilla del río Tamesis con Nahuel a mi lado, llegamos a un restaurante italiano que a Nahuel le gustaba y decidimos comer ahí, esperábamos nuestra comida mientras conversábamos sobre música y lo mucho que le intimidaba tío Emmett, tío Jasper y papá.

-Carlie- dijo repentinamente

-¿si?- respondí

-¿sabias que eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, mi pensamiento mas profundo y yo soy el que quererte quiere como nadie, el que por ti daría la vida, tu, no tienes idea de lo que por ti he esperado, por eso- se arrodillo – hoy quiero pedirte que… que te cases conmigo – dijo sacando una cajita de su bolsillo y abriéndola para mostrarme un hermoso anillo dorando, ¡no podía creer que me estuviera pidiendo matrimonio!- quiero pedirte que aceptes vivir conmigo, que me permitas protegerte y quererte el resto de nuestra existencia-unas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, Nahuel levanto su mano para secarlas –te amo, Carlie-

-y yo a ti- dije- si, si quiero casarme contigo- respondí, en su cara se formo una sonrisa y se acerco para besarme, algunas personas que habían estado escuchando comenzaron a aplaudir. Me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo, ahora estaba completamente feliz, estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Nahuel.

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado y m dejen reviews para saber q opinan de esta lucra que escribo, Neve e Gelato es una heladería que me gusta mucho**

**Y quiero avisarles que a partir de este cap comienza la cuenta regresiva, lo cual quiere decir que mi fic llega a su fin, **

**Bueno**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós**


	23. La Lista

**"los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap**

**Espero y este si les guste y no tomen conclusiones anticipadas **

**Si saben a lo q m refiero**

**

* * *

**

**La lista**

**Alice POV**

-vamos, Nessie- le rogué una ves mas a mi sobrina

-Tía, no lo se, queremos algo sencillo y según mi mamá…- respondió

-si, pero no me puedes hacer esto, sabes que necesito hacerlo- dije poniendo la cara mas tierna que tenia, Nessie lo pensó por un segundo

-esta bien- dijo finalmente – pero nada extravagante-

-te doy mi palabra- dije poniendo una mano en el corazón, o lo que fuera en mi – ahora vamonos- dije tomando su mano y saliendo

Pasamos junto a Esme y Carlisle quienes arreglan el ventanal principal que había destrozado Emmett

Flash back

Nahuel y Nessie se encontraban sentados en el sillón viendo como Emmett y Jasper jugaban con su nueva consola, Edward tocaba el piano y Rose, Bella y yo platicábamos sobre unas pequeñas vacaciones en Paris.

Por supuesto yo ya sabía que Nahuel le había propuesto matrimonio a Nessie, ellos estaban decidiendo como decírselo a todos, así que charlaban con su don.

-¿Qué? ¿Renesmee? ¿Acaso estas embarazada?- grito Edward, todos nos sorprendimos por el "comentario" de mi hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi sobrina?- grito Emmett a la defensiva, Nahuel se veía entre confundido y asustado

-yo… no, no he hecho nada- dijo Nahuel

-tío, déjalo- ordenó Nessie algo irritada

-lo matare- dijo el precioso Jazz, nunca lo vi tan enojado o… ¿celoso?, la verdad es que lo entiendo, Nessie es y será solo una niñita para nosotros, Jasper y yo la queremos como si fuera nuestra propia hija

-Edward ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Bella

-él, él le…- balbuceo mi hermano, todos volteamos a verlo, incluso Emmett quien sostenía a Jazz

-¿él que?- preguntó Rose impaciente

-le pidió matrimonio a Nessie- contesto Edward bastante enojado, parecía que saltaría sobre Nahuel en cualquier momento, todos se quedaron petrificados ante la noticia, así que decidí calmar un poco las cosas

-Nessie, muchas felicidades- dije y fui a abrazarlos, los demás aun no creían lo que acababa de pasar, pero poco a poco se fueron acercando para felicitarlos, Emmett tomo a Nessie y a Nahuel en sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas, como si fuese un niño pequeño, al parecer su emoción era tan grande que no noto que había pasado a través del ventanal de Esme hasta que supo que estaba fuera de la casa

Fin flash back

-Esme, Carlisle- dije – Nessie y yo tenemos que ir de compras, regresamos pronto-

-claro, querida, no canses mucho a la pobre Nessie- dijo Esme despidiéndonos

Nessie y yo subimos a mi Porche

-tía Alice ¿Qué se supone que compraremos?- pregunto Nessie

-todo- dije poniendo un CD en el estereo

-¡¿todo?!-

-si, necesitamos "todo" para tu boda- dije haciendo énfasis en "todo"

-¡pero si falta un mes!-

-con mas razón, tenemos poco tiempo- dije, ella me dedico una mirada de confusión -¿a quienes piensas invitar?- Pregunte y por su mirada, esa era la pregunta en la que menos había pensado

**Renesmee POV**

-¿A quienes piensas invitar?- pregunto tía Alice

-no lo se- confesé fingiendo desinterés

-pues podríamos invitar al clan Denali, a las Amazonas, tal vez a los Vulturí…- vacilo un poco al mencionar a estos últimos

-¿pasa algo con los Vulturí?-

-no, solo que… deben estar muy ocupados, es todo- respondió

-bueno, pensé en invitar a Leonard, Samantha, Alexa y Cedric, no los veo desde que vivimos en Liverpool- dije

-Si, claro, seria grandioso- dijo mientras entrábamos a el estacionamiento de un centro comercial.

El resto del día se paso entre vestidores y zapatos que tía Alice me obligaba probar.

Realmente ansiaba llegar a casa, donde me esperaba mi amado Nahuel, tan lindo, divertido, elegante, tan… perfecto, su sonrisa que me derretía, sus ojos de oro líquido, sus hermosos labios, su piel…

-Nessie, Nessie- dijo tía Alice chasqueando los dedos frente a mi cara y sacandome de mi sueño

-yo…no…- balbuce sin saber como responder – estaba pensando en otra cosa-

-si, lo note- dijo entre risas

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-nada, Nahuel… el… ocupa toda tu mente ¿no es así?-

No supe que contestar, solo note como la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas dejándolas completamente rojas

-creo que hacerte- dijo entre risas

Después de un rato llegamos a casa, entramos con diez o quince bolsas con ropa y zapatos, rápidamente tía Alice subió todo a su cuarto, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de entrar.

Cuando entre a la sala ahí se encontraba él, sentado en el suelo jugando con tío Emmett y nueva consola, se veía tan tierno, algunas veces se veía tan maduro, incluso mas que mi padre, pero en momentos como este se veía como un pequeño niño en víspera de navidad.

-no, eso es trampa, la consola ya no sirve- grito tío Emmett mientras arrojaba el control al suelo

-tío Emm, no seas mal perdedor- dije, al parecer no habían notado mi presencia

-Carlie- dijo Nahuel levantándose y acercándose a mi.

-¡Hey!, ¡hey!- dijo tío Emmett en tono autoritario –chiflando y aplaudiendo- dijo haciendo ademán con las manos – nada de besos, abrazos, ni nada por el estilo antes de la boda-

-tío- me queje

-lo siento, no permito ese tipo de exhibiciones en esta casa- dijo cruzándose de hombros

Por supuesto, debemos comportarnos como tu y tía Rose ¿no es así?- dije con sarcasmo

-bueno, he…-balbuceo algo incomodo, había dado justo al blanco, Nahuel rió un poco

-Hey, mas respeto a tu futuro tío-

-lo lamento- se disculpó Nahuel aun riéndose un poco, tío Emmett lo miro con mala cara

-bueno, chicos, tengo que irme, Rose me espera para…bueno… ella me espera- dijo y salio corriendo hacia su cuarto

-bueno ahora estamos "solos"- dijo Nahuel

-si- respondí con el mismo tono seductor

-y…bien ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-tenemos mucho que hacer- dije pasando mis dedos lenta y suavemente por su boca, me dirigí lentamente a la cocina intentando imitar la agraciada forma de caminar de tía Alice, Nahuel me siguió

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- pregunto cuando entre a la cocina y lancé una libreta contra la mesa

-¿Qué?- pregunto con una risa nerviosa

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-necesitamos una lista de invitados-

-oh, yo…-balbuceo un tanto nervioso

-eso vendrá a su tiempo- le susurre al oído –además "_chiflando y aplaudiendo" _¿recuerdas?- dije imitando la voz de tío Emmett lo mejor que pude, Nahuel soltó una risita tonta

-bien- dijo sentándose- ¿a quien invitamos?-

-pensé en Leonard, Samantha, Alexa y Cedric- dije, Nahuel puso mala cara al escuchar esto ultimo, al parecer el hecho de que Cedric le confesara a Sam que yo le gustaba no era algo que le agradara a Nahuel, aunque eso fuera hace seis años

-esta bien, podríamos invitar a mis hermanas y a mi padre- dijo

-por supuesto ellos ya estaban en la lista desde el principio-

Pasamos media hora escogiendo a los invitados, al final la lista termino así:

La familia de Nahuel: Joham, Huilem, Soha, Lena y Sefre; Del clan de las amazonas: Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina y su nueva miembro Kia; del clan de Denali: Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya e Irina, la cual no creemos que quiera asistir; del clan Egipcio: Amun, Kebi, Benjamín y Tía; del clan Irlandes: Maggie, Shioban y Liam; también a algunos nómadas como: Alistar, Charles y Makenna, pensamos en invitar a Peter y Charlotte pero al ser nómadas era mas difícil encontrarlos estando ellos en América

Papá y mamá entraron en la cocina con nosotros.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?- pregunto mi madre

-Solo es la lista de invitados- respondí

-hum… déjame ver- dijo mi padre tomando la lista – Amazonas, Denali, nómadas, Liverpool, Los egipcios, Irlandeses- frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué no tienes a Stefan y Vladimir en la lista? Es descortés si no incluyes a los vulturí, tal vez: Aro, Marco, Cayo, Sulpicio, Atenodora y claro también a su guardia: Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Demetri, Félix, Heidi, Jane, Renata y Santiago, mmm, creo que Santiago esta de viaje en chile- dijo mi padre quien no paraba de hacerle arreglos a la lista, finalmente se la entrego a Nahuel

-ahora son muchos- dijo Nahuel, a mi madre se le salio una risita, potablemente recordaba algo

-apuesto a que a Alice no le molestara- dijo riendo y viendo a mi padre quien también se rió

-de acuerdo- dijo Nahuel

Tía Alice bajo corriendo por las esclareas con una caja

-muy bien- dijo sacando hojas con tono diferentes tonos de beige - ¿Cuál es el mejor color para las invitaciones?- todos la miramos como si estuviera loca - ¿Qué?- dijo sin entender nada, todos comenzamos a reír.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

**Espero les gustara**

**¿Reviews?**

**Saben q quieren **

**Ya sea regañarme por mi mal trabajo o algo mas positivo**

**Bueno nos leemos luego **

**Adiós**


	24. La boda

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Muy bien, creo que no me hicieron caso cuando les dije que no se precipitaran a tomar conclusiones y es todo lo contrario, bueno, yo también m adelante, dije que la historia ya iba a acabar y pues no, la verdad tardara un poco mas.**

**Espero que les guste este cap, no creo que sepan como terminara ya q es muy poco predecible.**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

**La boda**

**Renesmee POV**

Hoy es el gran día, tía Alice me había comprado un vestido blanco muy hermoso, pero bastante ostentoso, claro que para ella esto es algo "sencillo" como le pedimos Nahuel y yo.

En la recepción había un pastel enorme, casi mas grande que tío Emmett, tía Rose había insistido en invitar a algunos amigos del colegio, claro, alguien tendría que comer todo ese pastel.

Se escucharon unos goles en la puerta

-Nessie, vamos, no puede haber retrasos en mi... tu boda- dijo tía Alice, ¿su boda? Tía Alice si que estaba loca

-tía, espera- dije volviendo a verme en el espejo

-Nessie ¡ahora!- entro rápidamente, me extraña que la puerta quedara intacta, me tomo del brazo y me saco del cuarto

-esta bien, ya voy, ya voy- dije soltándome de ella

-vamos, Edward te espera-

Caminamos por un pasillo pequeño, al final de este mi padre me esperaba, una hermosa puerta de madera café estaba frente a él.

-que linda estas- dijo mi papá dándome su mano, la tome y sonreí –nunca creí que esto fuera a pasar tan rápido, no sabes lo feliz que estoy- sonreí aun mas y me ruboricé un poco, aun no creía esto

Comencé a escuchar la marcha nupcial, mi padre me beso en la frente, la puerta grande de madera se abrió y ahí estaba él, hermoso con su traje y al parecer tan nervioso como yo.

Mi padre y yo comenzamos a caminar, todos estaban viéndome, de un lado estaban mis amigos del colegio y del otro mis amigos vampiros, al parecer los Vulturís no habían venido. Las paredes eran blancas, había adornos florales con rosas, tulipanes y jazmines por todos lados, pequeñas lámparas daban luz a las paredes, todo estaba hermoso, todos estaban tan elegantes, mi familia se encontraba al frente, todos, aunque no iban iguales, se notaba cierto patrón en su vestimenta, seguramente idea de tía Alice.

Llegue donde Nahuel, una sonrisa se formo en sus hermosos labios y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

No pude notar nada en la ceremonia, me había perdido en la deslumbrante sonrisa de Nahuel y sus hermosos ojos.

Un golpe se escucho en la puerta, lo cual me saco de mis estado de transe, todos volteamos para ver que sucedía, cinco vampiros se aproximaban a nosotros, el vampiro de enfrente tenia la piel blanca traslucida, se veía suave, de fracciones perfectas, sus ojos color carmesí llamaban bastante la atención por el contraste con su piel.

-buenas tardes- saludo – lamentamos importunar así solo que cuando llego nuestra invitación a la boda de tu hija creí que se trataba de una broma, pero, por lo que veo... no es así- dijo dirigiéndose a mi padre, todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que aquel vampiro volviera a hablar –no creo que quieran tener tantos testigos- dijo viendo a los invitados humanos, tía Alice y tía Rose comenzaron a sacar a todos los invitados, tanto humanos como vampiros, los dos vampiros de atrás miraron fijamente a Nahuel, el se tenso y me acerco a el.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Aro?- pregunto abuelito Carlisle una vez que los invitados estuvieron fuera

-pues ellos- dijo señalando a Nahuel y a mi

-¿nosotros?- pregunte con un hilo de voz, Nahuel me pego mas a el.

-si, querida- respondió aquel vampiro

¿Por qué nosotros éramos un problema? ¿Qué habíamos hecho?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto papá

-veras, como ya saben ellos no son vampiros en su totalidad y no sabemos que tan peligrosos sean, además de que no podemos arriesgarnos- dijo un vampiro de cabello blanco que se encontraba detrás de el primer vampiro.

Tía Alice parecía confundida, al parecer el vampiro de cabello negro, que no habla hablado, lo notó.

-esto te frustra ¿no, Alice?- tía Alice no contesto – lo sabia, Veras, ahora tenemos un nuevo integrante, el nos hace invisibles ante sus dones, por eso no nos viste venir, su nombre es Kevin, Kevin Dolek- nos presento a un vampiro con el cabellos dorado, la piel pálida, casi tanto como la de el primer vampiro, bastante alto, ojos color Carmesí, bastante guapo, se veía fuerte, con los labios rojos como cerezas, aun mas bellos que los de la vampiresa que se encontraba a su lado.

-ellos no son peligrosos- dijo tío Jasper tomando una postura defensiva junto a tío Emmett.

-pero son "ilegales"- respondió el vampiro de cabello blanco, después de eso todo pasó muy rápido.

-Jane, Kevin, tráiganlo a él- ordeno el vampiro de cabello negro, los dos vampiros obedecieron y un segundo después ya estaba detrás de Nahuel sujetándolo por los brazos y alejándolo de mi.

-¡no, Carlie!- grito Nahuel mientras se lo llevaban, intente acercarme pero algo me impedía moverme, vi a los demás y al parecer les pasaba lo mismo.

-olvide mencionar que Kevin tiene mas de un don- dijo el primer vampiro – tranquilo Edward, no nos la llevaremos, es familia de Carlisle, nosotros no lastimamos a la familia-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, los vampiros dieron la vuelta y salieron con Nahuel.

-ustedes deberían irse a America, a esos humanos no les podrán contar mucho- se escucho la voz de uno de los vampiros

-¡Carlie! ¡Te amo! ¡No lo olvides! ¡Te amo!- escuche a Nahuel a lo lejos mientras se alejaban

No podía para de llorar, no es posible que hace apenas media hora lo tenia todo, tenia a Nahuel conmigo, nos íbamos a casar, estaba completamente feliz, estaba completa y ahora, ahora todo eso me lo habían arrebatado y solo me habían dejado ahí, sola, triste y con el corazón roto.

-Renesmee, tranquila, nosotros… saldremos de esta, lo solucionaremos- dijo mi madre tomando mi mano, pero yo no me tranquilizaría, había perdido a Nahuel y sin eso yo no podía vivir.

**

* * *

****Que les pareció?**

**Les gusto?**

**No?**

**Porfa déjenme reviews con su opinión**

**Y pues no m molesta que m digan q no les gusto, solo que no m gusta cuando lo dicen de mala forma, yo no tengo problemas con el criticas malas, ya que sin ellas no aprenderían a escribir mejor**

**Para el próximo cap prometo un Jacob POV para todas las team Jacob que me leen**

**Sale**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Bueno, no muy pronto por que acabo de entrara a la prepa**

**Si!! Pase, pase! pueden creerlo?**

**Bueno basta d eso, es q realmente estoy emocionada jeje**

**Pero vamos al punto **

**Tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar pero para aquellas personas q les guste mi historia: no se desesperen q si la pienso terminar**

**Vale ahora si nos leemos luego**


	25. Canadá

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Un nuevo cap!!**

**Si ya ven? No era lo q esperaban **

**q creían? Q se casarían y vivirían felices por siempre así de fácil?**

**Pues no!!**

**Ahora los dejo con el cap**

**

* * *

**

**Canadá**

**Jacob POV**

Me dirigía a Canadá, no podía creerlo

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida no me deja ser feliz?

En serio la vida es un asco y por si fuera poco te mata, me dolía recordar aquel momento, en el que lo perdí todo… de nuevo.

-_yo no te amo, Jacob- dijo soltando mis manos – yo no puedo amar a un monstruo-_

La voz de Helena sonaba en mi cabeza, no podía creerlo, ella había sido todo para mi, ella era la luz que brillo cuando todo lo demás se apago, y ahora, esa luz se había apagado, dejándome en medio de la nada, por esa razón decidí irme, no soportaba un momento mas en ese lugar donde había recibido tantos rechazos, donde mis padres habían muerto y mi felicidad también.

Ahora ya no volveré a ser lobo, eso acortara mi vida ¿de que me servia ser inmortal si nada me impulsaba a seguir viviendo?

Odio mi vida, odio tener que cagar con ser un licántropo, ahora soy completamente diferente y no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para suicidarme, aunque estuve a punto cuando todo acabo para mi.

Llevaba saliendo con Helena un par de meses, pero nunca me atreví a contarle mi secreto.

Acabábamos de salir del cine, ya era tarde y estaba lloviendo, así que le dije a Helena que me esperara ahí mientras yo iba por el auto, cuando volví ya no había mas que dos personas ahí, un chico estaba hablando con Helena, ella parecía molesta, cuando de repente le dio una cachetada a el chico, el se molesto y la empujo hacia la pared, ella se comenzó a asustar, me enoje por eso y baje del auto, comenzaba a temblar, me acerque a ellos, empuje al chico quien cayo al suelo, no pude controlar mas mis temblores y entre en fase, el chico se asusto y salio corriendo, no podía creer lo que había pasado, voltee a ver a Helena, estaba aterrada así que salio corriendo, me fui al bosque para tranquilizarme, cuando lo logre fui donde Helena pero ella me rechazo, me dijo que era un monstruo, que no quería verme de nuevo, en ese momento sentí que el mundo se me venia abajo, ahora ya no tenia sentido estar ahí, así que me fui. Y aquí estoy, alejándome de Helena, como siempre huyendo, dejando todo atrás.

…

Estaba en el bosque como siempre, llegue a una casa enorme que había estado abandonada por mucho tiempo, pero hoy había algo diferente, el olor, me era tan familiar, era el olor de… vampiros, había vampiros aquí, no supe si esconderme o enfrentarlos pero algo me decía que tenia que quedarme, así que eso hice, me asome desde la copa de un viejo y enorme árbol, mis ojos no creyeron lo que vi, una chica, una chica hermosa de aproximadamente diecisiete o dieciocho años, con el cabello color bronce y rizado, con una hermosa piel blanca, con unos hermosos ojos… ¿cafés? no, eso no podía ser, los vampiros no tenían ese color de ojos, además ¿eso era un latido?, eso es imposible, al menos que fuera humana, en ese caso tenia que advertirle, no podía estar aquí con esos vampiros cerca.

-Edward, este piano es mas lindo que el de Liverpool- escuche que decían dentro de la casa ¿esa…era la voz de…Bella?

No, no podía ser, entonces… ¿ellos?

Si son ellos entonces la chica que acabo de ver es….

**

* * *

**

**Q?**

**Como? **

**Quien?**

**Cuando?**

**Si lo se corto pero es lo mas q puedo decir sin tener q cambiar de cap **

**Estoy algo triste **

**Y es que no he recibido muchos reviews últimamente**

**Pero bueno supongo q mi trabajo no es muy bueno**

**bueno, nos leemos luego**


	26. Aviso: a todos los que leen!

**A todos mis lectores (as):**

lamento la demora y creo q aun me voy a tardar un poco, consideré malo hacerlos (as) esperar sin ningún aviso ni nada, espero que no piensen que he dejado mi historia porque no es el caso, el punto es q no tengo el servicio en el depa, así que no puedo actualizar, ya se q van a decir "hay cyber´s" y lo sé pero es q no me da tiempo de estarlos pasando de mi libreta a la compu apart de q pues cerca del depa solo hay uno y esta tardado, siempre lleno y cobra caro, pero de todos modos no tengo excusa, prometo apurarm lo mas que pueda en subir, pensaba subir este fin peor olvide mi libreta en el depa y pues ya ven, mi distracción no me deja avanzar.

Ya tengo 2 caps terminados y editados los demás aun están en proceso de creación y edición (cha! q bonito suena) así que pronto me verán por aquí de nuevo junto con todas mis inmadureces y locuras.

De nuevo les pido disculpas por mi falta de responsabilidad, espero me sigan leyendo y se den una vuelta por mi one-shot "el vuelo" que pues no es gran cosa pero no pierden nada con leerlo

Vale, me voy

Nos leemos luego

(Se han dado cuenta que mi despedida es como mi firma? bueno s q yo me acabo de dar cuenta que siempre m despido así XD)

Con cariño a todos (as) mis lectores (as):

**GaBy TwiRoCkEr**


	27. Encuentro

* * *

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Hola ya estoy de regreso, lamento la demora pero como ya les dije pues no he podido actualizar pero aquí les dejo este cap, espero q lo disfruten.**

**Vale los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

**Encuentro**

**Alice POV**

Habíamos llegado, extrañaba esta casa, la tercera en Canadá era mi favorita, después de la de Forks claro, pero sin duda me encantaba.

Esta es la primera vez que venimos con Nessie, a decir verdad no habíamos vuelto de Europa desde que Nessie tenía dos años.

Será mejor que deje de pensar en eso, Edward se enoja cada vez que pensamos o decimos algo relacionado con Nahuel, el estado de Nessie nos tiene muy tristes a todos, es decir, no nos gusta verla así pero no hay nada que podamos hacer sin que exista la posibilidad de perder a Nessie, así como a Nahuel.

-Tía Alice, ¿podrías pasarme esa mochila?- me preguntó mi querida sobrina, tome la mochila y se entregue, ella tenia los ojos completamente rojos por llorar, unas ojeras enormes se marcaban bajo sus ojos, su mirada triste y sin brillo la hacia verse ausente.

-claro, toma- dije pasándole la mochila azul y negra que llevaba a todos lados, me parece que la mochila perteneció a Nahuel

-Gracias- tomó la mochila y se dirigió a la casa

-Nessie, ¿te gustaría ir de compras conmigo y con Rose? No estamos muy lejos de un centro comercial- intenté animarla un poco aunque yo no estuviera completamente de humor

-no, no estoy de ánimos ahora, tía- respondió con un hilo de voz – pero vayan ustedes, se que te mueres por comprar todo un conjunto nuevo-

La mire con tristeza, no podía verla así, es decir desde ese día no había vuelto a ser la misma, no reía, no salía, no hacia nada mas que encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar y aunque sabíamos que no estaba bien y ella intentara hacer que nos diéramos cuenta, Edward leía sus pensamientos y eso lo deprimía, ni siquiera tocaba el piano, la alegría se había esfumado, ni siquiera Emmett seguía siendo el mismo, ya no escuchabas sus chistes tontos, sus rabietas, niñerías y juegos inmaduros, ahora se sentaba todo el día en la sala viendo la pared, Rosalie se estaba volviendo loca, no sabia como ayudar a Nessie y no le gustaba verla así, Bella se hundió en la depresión, siempre estaba parada fuera del cuarto de Nessie esperado cualquier oportunidad para entrar con ella, Carlisle.. bueno el, no se como explicarlo, me habían contado sobre como se sentía cuando veía a Edward, su primer hijo, solo, pero ahora era peor, nunca lo había vista mas triste, pasaba días en su biblioteca leyendo sus viejos diarios buscando la forma de solucionar esto, Esme, ella pasaba horas contemplando el piano de Edward, el cual no se usaba desde el día de la boda, el pobre de Jasper es el que peor estaba, no podía estar feliz nunca, por que la tristeza de todos lo ponía mal, la preocupación lo confundía y no podía mandar tanta felicidad a todos, estaba hecho un caos, recluido en nuestra habitación, y yo no tenia ganas de nada, ni de comprar, ni de cambiar mi conjunto o el de los demás, llevaba dos días con la misma ropa, ni siquiera me preocupaba por peinar mi cabello, no le encuentro fin a todo eso en este momento.

**Renesmee POV**

Una nueva casa, un nuevo país, una nueva Renesmee.

Regrese al auto por una foto que había dejado, tía Alice había desaparecido, voltee para contemplar la casa, la nueva casa, camine un poco hasta el jardín, sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando.

-Edward, este piano es mas lindo que el de Liverpool- Escuche a mi madre animar a mi padre dentro de la casa

Levante mi mano para poder observar el marco que sujetaba, un marco café, con pequeñas líneas de colores y letreros con los nombres de los personajes de "Toy Story" que contenía una foto de Nahuel y yo en Euro Disney.

Una ola de sentimientos me invadió completamente, pero es que lo extraño tanto... aunque dicen que los años son sabios, todavía siento el dolor y es que si tuviera un minuto más, solo un minuto más con él le diría tantas cosas.

Todo el tiempo que pase junto a él dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi y con él aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos, él me hizo ver el cielo mas profundo, junto a el creo que aumente mas de tres kilos con sus tantos dulces besos repartidos, fue por el que aprendí a querer los gatos, junto el descubrí lo que significa una rosa, me enseñó a decir mentiras piadosas para poder verle a horas no adecuadas y a remplazar palabras por miradas fue por él que escribí mas de cien canciones, hasta perdone sus equivocaciones, conocí mas de mil formas de besar y fue por él que descubrí lo que es amar, pero olvido darme una final instrucción por que aun no se como vivir si su amor, ¿Cómo es que lo olvido? No, no quiero olvidarlo, quiero recuperarlo, volver a estar junto a él, sentir sus frías manos de nuevo sobre mi cara, sus fríos y exquisitos labios sobre los míos, sentir su calido aliento en mi boca y volver a ver esos hermosos ojos que tanto me gustan.

Sentí como una lágrima caía por mi mejilla, seguida de otra y otra más, corrí hacia el bosque, no podía permitir que mis padres me vieran así, corrí hasta que las lagrimas no me permitieron ver hacia donde iba, me detuve frente a un río y no pare de llorar.

Llore durante al menos media hora, si no es que mas, cuando al fin logre controlarme un poco levante la vista hacia el otro lado del río donde creí ver a un chico con el cabello largo y mal cortado, limpie mis ojos de las lagrimas para poder verlo mejor, pero cuando volví mi vista había desaparecido.

**Jacob POV**

Es imposible, no pida ser ella, es que… es tan… confuso.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, de nuevo me sentí ligado a este mundo, como la primera vez que la vi, pero... ¡Vaya! ¡Como había cambiado!, ella es hermosa, siempre lo fue, pero ahora es una mujer muy bella, ahora llevaba sus rizos dorados tan cortos que apenas tocaban sus hombros, su piel aun tenia ese tono rojizo en las mejillas y todo lo demás casi tan pálido como la nieve y sus hermosos ojos cafés

Comencé a sentir algo extraño, la amaba, pero no de la misma forma que cuando era tan solo una niña, no, esto era mas fuerte.

Me quise acercar mas, verla mejor, baje del árbol y me escondí en unos arbustos, ella estaba ahí, parada frente a la casa, sus ojos se veían irritados como si no hubiera parado de llorar en días, llevaba una mochila en la espalda y un marco en la mano, lo estaba observando, unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sentí el impulso incontrolable de correr junto a ella y limpiar sus lagrimas, decirle que todo estaría bien, no podía verla así, no me gustaba verla triste, me recordaba aquella vez que supimos que se iba. Me sentí completamente triste, incluso creí estar a punto de llorar con ella, pero logre controlarme.

De la nada ella comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, la seguí de lejos, aun no quería dejar de verla, llego a un río, se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, necesitaba calmar su llanto, hacerla sentir mejor como cuando era solo una niña y sus padres la regañaban. Dejo caer el cuadro y pude ver la foto, eran ella y un chico quien la besaba en la mejilla mientras ella se sonrojaba y reía, el la tomaba por la cintura. Entonces ese era el problema, él, ese maldito la había lastimado, sentí una gran necesidad de entrar en fase para buscar aquel chico y matarlo por hacerla sufrir así, pero no era lo mas lógico o sensato, además eso me hizo sentir muy mal, ¿será que ya me olvido? Si me acercaba a ella ¿me recordaría? ¿Me trataría como un extraño? ¿Quién era ese chico? Una serie de preguntas me atormentaron.

Crucé al otro lado del río, desde donde la observe por un momento, ella levanto la vista y volteo hacia mi, al parecer no veía muy bien ya que se talló los ojos y yo lo aproveche para salir corriendo de ahí, de nuevo seré todo un cobarde.

**

* * *

**

**Hola de nuevo, la verdad este cap me gusta pero no mucho aun no llego a la parte que mas me gusta, de nuevo lamento al tardanza y prometo actualizar mas a menudo.**

**Vale me despido y me encantaría que me dejaran un review si?**

**Vamos ya que se acerca mi cumple!!**

**Vale m voy**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**PD. Se me ha ocurrido un juego, en toda mi historia hay un montón de errores, y datillos curiosos yo les daré indicaciones y pistas de lo que tiene que buscar y ustedes me enviaran su respuesta en un review ok?**

**El o la que responda a más preguntas correctamente… estará en mi próxima historia (probablemente "mi vida con Bella" o una de Alice y Jasper que aun no tiene nombre) como:**

**¡UN PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL! **

**Huuuu!!! (gritillos de gente emocionada)**

**Se que no es mucho pero ja nos e me ocurrió otro premio**

**Bueno la pregunta de hoy es:**

**¿En que canción esta inspirado este cap?**


	28. Primer segundo encuentro

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Hola, no voy a escribir nada hasta abajo, los dejo con el cap.**

**Primer segundo encuentro**

**Jacob POV**

Al otro día volví a su casa y al día siguiente y al siguiente, necesitaba verla saber que estaba bien, contemplar su hermosa cara.

Un día mientras observaba por su ventana, su padre entro, comenzó a hablar con ella, tuve que irme, no quería que Edward me reconociera, al otro día volví, ella no estaba, espere a que llegara, pero no fue así, me canse de esperar así que decidí rodear la casa, con suerte estaría cerca y no me equivoque, estaba en la cochera platicando con el vampiro grande, no logro recordar su nombre, pero es pareja de la barbie. Ellos estaban platicando, no podía acercarme mucho, podrían descubrirme por mi olor, así que entre en fase y agudicé el oído, ella lo intentaba convencer de ir a la escuela sola, sin ningún familiar, él no parecía contento con la idea pero termino aceptando, eso me hiso muy feliz, es decir, seria genial.

Salí corriendo, tenía la mejor idea de todas y si no funcionaba habría valido la pena intentarlo.

**Renesmee POV**

Mi primer día de clases. El día que mi padre entro a mi cuarto para hablar conmigo lo último que pensé que me pediría fue que me inscribiera en el colegio, al principio no quería, me sentía completamente mal, no quería salir ni estar con nadie, pero tío Jasper hablo conmigo, me dijo que eso haría feliz a mis padres y me animaría un poco, entonces acepte, me costó mucho trabajo convencer a tío Emmet de venir sola y ahora estoy aquí, conduciendo el antiguo volvo de mi padre , que, a pesar de ser ya algo viejo estaba en muy buenas condiciones y me encanta, aun me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme a conducir de este lado.

Llegue al colegio, me estacione en el primer lugar vacio que encontré, se supone estoy inscrita en segundo grado, me prepare en el auto para bajar, me mire por el espejo retrovisor.

-tranquila, Renesmee, es solo el colegio, has hecho esto antes- me tranquilicé en voz alta.

Acomode un mechón de mi cabello y salí, regrese por mi mochila y recordé mi chaqueta, olvide ponérmela, se supone que para los humanos normales hace mucho frio, me la puse, tome mi mochila y comencé a caminar hacia la dirección, mire a mi alrededor, estaba muy vacio, llegue demasiado temprano.

Entre a la dirección, era una pequeña sala con un gran escritorio en la entrada, donde se sentaba una mujer con lentes, pelirroja, algo gorda y con los labios color carmesí, como en las películas antiguas, su escritorio estaba lleno de marcos, peluches y accesorios en exceso, había tres puertas mas, una de ellas decía sala de maestros, la otra era un baño, supongo que la tercera era la oficina del director.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo, linda?- dijo la señora de los labios carmesí, al parecer la secretaria

-sí, yo… soy nueva y…- dije tímidamente

-no digas mas… Renesm... Ren... - se rasco la cabeza como intentando recordar algo -algo así ¿cierto?-

-Renesmee- corregí

-sí, tienes un nombre algo extraño, pero bueno, no es por eso que estas aquí, aquí está tu horario- dijo sacando un sobre de entre toda la jungla de adornos que llamaba escritorio y me lo entrego.

-gracias- dije, tome el sobre y salí

Camine sin dirección por la escuela mientras observaba mi horario, mi primera clase era… biología.

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Nahuel, fue en esa clase.

_-disculpe ¿biología uno? Estoy un poco perdido-_

_Alce la vista para ver de dónde provenía la dulce voz_

_Un joven de piel morena y brillante, el cabello negro con un corte a lo Beatle y unos hermosos ojos azul grisáceo que contrarrestaban con su piel perfectamente._

_-pase, hay un vacio por allá- dijo el profesor señalando mi mesa, el muchacho se acerco hacia la mesa._

_-hola-dijo- mi nombre es Nahuel-dijo estirando su mano_

_-Renesmee- dije estrechando su mano_

_-lindo nombre- me dijo al tiempo que besaba mi mano_

Note como me había detenido a la mitad del pasillo, vi unas gotas en el horario que sostenía en mis manos ¿en qué momento comencé a llorar?

Sentí como mis rodillas se doblaban, no podía soportarlo más, lo extrañaba y mucho, pero todo es mi culpa, de no ser por mi nunca lo habrían descubierto, todo fue mi culpa.

-disculpa ¿te encuentras bien?- escuche la voz de un chico, quien me sostuvo del brazo.

Volteé a verlo a la cara, parecía muy preocupado, me pregunte qué cara tendría yo en ese momento.

-sí, yo… estoy bien gracias- dije reincorporándome, ni siquiera note cuando me recargué en la pared.

-¿estás segura? No te ves muy bien- dijo

-sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-en serio no te ves nada bien, además, estas muy fría – dijo tocando mis fríos dedos- tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería-

-no, descuida, estoy bien- insistí, él no pareció convencerse

-está bien- dijo – tú debes ser Rene… Reness… mmm… Carlie ¿no?-

-prefiero Renesmee- no soportaría que me llamaran como lo hacía Nahuel

-sí, seguro, soy Derek- dijo - ¿Qué... ¿Qué clase tienes?- pregunto inclinando la cabeza hacia mi horario

-biología- respondí

-yo tengo ingles- puso cara de desilusión – pero… si quieres puedo ir a dejarte, me queda de paso- dijo

-por favor, estoy algo perdida- confesé

-no te preocupes, tres días y te acostumbraras- dijo con una sonrisa – permíteme – dijo tomando mi mochila

Platicamos… bueno… platico él, todo el camino, no paraba de hablar de los maestros, sus amigos y todos sus hobbies. Derek es un chico de pelo rubio, alto, con ojos negros y piel blanca, sin duda es un chico muy atractivo y divertido.

-bueno, este es el salón de biología- dijo entregándome mi mochila

-gracias- dije tomándola

-oye, si no estás ocupada en el receso… que idiota, es tu primer día, diablos que estúpido soy… bueno ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo y mis amigos?-

-me encantaría- respondí

-perfecto… entonces… nos vemos- dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás, cuando volteo choco contra un chico, le pidió disculpas y continuo caminando.

Entre a mi clase, el profesor me asigno una mesa de trabajo vacía donde estaría el otro nuevo alumno.

La clase comenzó y aun no llegaba mi compañero.

-por aquí, señor Yorke- dijo la voz de una mujer en el pasillo, tocaron la puerta.

-¿sí?- respondió el profesor

-este chico llego tarde, está en tu clase- dijo la señora señalando a un muchacho quien no parecía estar en segundo grado, se veía más bien como de 20 años o más, tenía el cabello corto y era muy musculoso, de tez bronceada, ojos y cabello oscuros.

El profesor le señalo donde sentarse, se sorprendió al verme, pero no se presento ni saludo, se limito a sentarse como si no hubiera nadie más. Durante la clase note como me observaba, parecía como si me conociera. Apenas toco el timbre salió corriendo, parecía estar sufriendo, como si no se atreviera a decir o hacer algo.

No sé porque pero tengo el extraño presentimiento de que lo he visto antes en algún lado, pero no se en donde, es como si lo conociera.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápidamente, me dirigía hacia la cafetería, entre y escogí mi desayuno.

-¡Renn!- escuche gritar a Derek

Me gire para verlo y justo ahí, a dos mesas de la de Derek estaba él, el chico de mi clase de biología debatiéndose comer pizza o una hamburguesa.

-¡Renn!- volvió a gritar Derek, quien hacia ademan con las manos invitándome a a su mesa.

Camine hacia él, en ella había dos chicas y un chico mas.

-hola, Renn, ellos son Evan- dijo señalando a un chico muy pálido y con el cabello muy negro, que tenía todo el aspecto de capitán del equipo de futbol- y ellas son Tess y Vanessa- señalo a dos chicas, una de ellas tenía el tipo de líder de porristas, con pánico por las imperfecciones y amor por los espejos, la otra era una chica sencilla, un poco bronceada, de aspecto latino, con cara amable

-hola a todos- salude

-chicos ella es Renn- me presento Derek

Comenzamos a platicar, me senté entre Tess y Derek, voltee un poco al lado, el chico de la clase de biología me observaba, Tess lo noto.

-es lindo ¿he?- dijo dándome un empujoncito en el brazo

-me asusta- admití

-solo un poco- dijo y ambas reímos

-me dijeron que acaba de salir de la cárcel- dijo Derek, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de Tess

-Derek, no digas tonterías- Tess le puso mala cara – tan solo es tímido, no quiere decir que sea un criminal-

-¡hubieras visto como llego!- dijo Derek – parecía un pandillero, llego en una moto negra, con chaqueta de cuero y todo, además mira como viste, da miedo tan solo acercársele-

-el solo tiene un estilo propio- dijo Tess

-¿estilo propio? ¡No sabe ni peinarse!- dijo Derek

-eso no significa nada, tengo fotos tuyas en la secundaria, no me hagas sacarlas- amenazo Tess

-está bien, pero es muy extraño ¿estamos de acuerdo en eso?- Tess asintió con la cabeza y su debate acerca del chico de biología termino.

Al terminar las clases regrese a mi casa, esta exhausta, no podía sacarme la imagen de ese chico de la cabeza, se que lo conozco de algún lado, desearía poder recordar de donde.

**Bueno pues ya estoy de regreso**

**Discúlpenme en serio, prometo escribir ya más seguido**

**Y pues respecto al juego eee…**

**Pues… jaja no recuerdo lo q pensaba escribir así q les diré**

**Quien encuentre más errores en la historia**

**Por ejemplo: escribí mal el nombre d Bella o me equivoque con los POV´s **

**O cosas así **

**Bueno ahora pues una recomendación:**

**Pasen por mis otros fics:**

**Yo quisiera ser y el vuelo**

**Si?**

**Vale déjenme reviews si les gusto o si no o cualquiera situación posible q se les ocurra!**


	29. Mi querido Jake

**hola**

**ya estoyt de nuevo por aqui, en serio lamento tardar tanto el subir pero es q en serio no es nada facil escribir a estas alturas de la historia y de mi vida, aunque suene cursi o fresa pero ers en serio, es dificil, no entiendo como algunas personas pueden con mas d un fic a la ves, yo con uno m estoy muriendo... bueno, creo q los estoy aburriendo asi q mejor los dejo con el cap**

* * *

**Mi querido Jake**

**Renesmee POV**

Estaba segura de que era un sueño en un noventa y nueve por ciento.

Las razones:

Estaba en un jardín en Inglaterra, el país al que jamás volvería, con Nahuel a mi lado, mi amor, el chico a quien jamás volvería a ver.

Él era justo como lo recordaba, con sus hermosos ojos brillando a verme, con aquella sonrisa tan hermosa que lograba hacer que mi corazón palpitara a punto de estallar y que tanto adoraba, su cabello despeinado perfectamente y su piel ligeramente bronceada que me hacia suspirar profundamente.

Fije mi atención en la calle, no había notado que el jardín estaba desierto, voltee mi vista de nuevo a Nahuel pero ya no era él, en su lugar estaba un chico con cabello largo, ojos oscuros y piel bronceada, mucho mas que la de Nahuel, él chico me miraba con tristeza, como si estuviera decepcionado, quede petrificada, no me moví ni un centímetro, como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiera vuelto de piedra. Nos mirábamos a los ojos, me desprendí de su mano y comencé a correr por la avenida, no había nadie en ningún lugar, como si hubieran huido todos, continúe corriendo, una terrible desesperación me invadía, corrí mas rápido, cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí ya no me encontraba en la calle, estaba en medio de la nada, de pronto note a lo lejos la figura de un hombre acercándose a paso lento donde yo estaba, cuando estuvo más cerca note que se trataba del chico que sustituía a Nahuel en el jardín, me alarme y comencé a correr al otro lado, y ahí estaba Nahuel, caminando despreocupadamente hacia mí, por alguna razón y en contra de las ganas que tenia de correr hacia él para besarlo y estar de nuevo junto a él, me detuve, Nahuel se detuvo a unos metros de mi, voltee hacia el otro lado, el otro chico se detuvo a la misma distancia de mi que Nahuel. No sabía hacia dónde ir, por un lado, moría por abrazar a Nahuel por estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero había algo, algo dentro de mí que me decía que corriera hacia al otro chico, aun sin conocerlo, algo me llamaba hacia él. Miraba hacia ambos lados, ambos chicos me sonreían, no lo pensé mas y corrí directamente a Nahuel quien abrió los brazos para estrecharme en ellos, voltee mi vista hacia el otro chico, él me miro con desilusión, me sentí completamente mal por el, él se dio la vuelto y comenzó a alejarse, me solté de los brazos de Nahuel.

-¡Jacob!- grite, ¿Jacob? ¿Por qué grite "Jacob"?

Desperté sobresaltada y llena de dudas ¿Por qué lo había llamado Jacob? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Quién era?

Decidí dejar de cuestionarme por el momento y continuar durmiendo, mañana tenía que ir al colegio, además de que no quería que mi padre se enterara, eso solo lo preocuparía más.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano, estaba confundida, no quería hablar con nadie así que me salte el desayuno y conduje directamente a la escuela.

Mi primera clase era biología, el profesor no había asistido por lo que teníamos la hora libre, cuando entre al salón el chico nuevo ya estaba en nuestro lugar, tome mi lugar junto a él pero no pareció importarle, de hecho, creo que podría haberle saltado encima vestida como un oso y a él no le importaría, realmente estaba enojada con el por la forma en la que me trato la ultima vez, ¿no podía ser un poco más rudo?

Había planeado enfrentarme a él, descubrir que ocurría, pero no podía, no me atrevería, así que opte por ignorarlo como él.

-hola- saludo tímidamente

-hola- respondí tratando de parecer indiferente

-yo… yo soy Ja… Nataniel…. Nataniel Yorke-dijo- tu eres Renesmee ¿verdad?-

-si… espera… lo pronunciaste bien- dije sorprendida

-sí, no es muy difícil- respondió restándole interés- oye, lamento haber sido grosero el otro día-

-creí que me odiabas o algo por el estilo- respondí mientras concentraba mi mirada al pizarrón

-¿odiarte? ¿Por qué?- preguntó algo confundido

-no lo sé, me diste esa impresión la ultima vez- respondí, volviendo mi mirada hacia él

-no te odio, la verdad…- se cayó repentinamente

-¿la verdad…?- le incite a continuar hablando

-no, nada- respondió recargándose en su asiento y poniéndose más serio, tanto que se le veían arrugas en la frente, no lo había notado pero nos habíamos acercado bastante, por lo que yo también me alejé un poco

-mmm… no es por ofender pero… te ves algo grande para asistir al colegio- dije un poco confundida

-eso es porque soy algo grande para asistir al colegio- dijo y soltó una risita, su cara se volvió muy seria, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía, se levanto y salió de clase, eso me molesto mucho por lo que salí tras él para pedirle una explicación.

Lo vi salir del colegio, detrás había una pequeña reserva llena de arboles, lo seguí de cerca, pareció notar mi presencia pero continuo caminando, se detuvo a unos metros de mi y volteo hacia mí, entonces lo note, Nataniel era el chico de mi sueño, recordé lo que le había gritado, "Jake" , Jake, Jacob Black, era él, él era Jacob, mi Jacob, Nataniel era Jacob, Jacob Black estaba frente a mí, después de tanto tiempo, no podía creerlo.

-¿Jake?- pregunte tímidamente, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, realmente no esperaba esto, no respondía, parecía estar en shock- ¿de verdad eres tú?- noté como unas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, no podía creerlo.

-Nessie ¿en verdad me recuerdas?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa en la cara

No espere mas y corrí hacia él, aun no creía que era él.

-oh, Jake, te he echado mucho de menos- dije en sus brazos

-yo también pequeña, no sabes cuánto- respondió mientras nos abrazábamos

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunté

-no creí que me recordaras- dijo – quería comprobarlo pero no sabía como-

-pero… no entiendo…. ¿ya lo habías planeado?-

-sí y no muy bien- respondió - cuando me dijiste que me veía demasiado grande no supe que contestar-

-esto es increíble-

-wow, tienes un acento muy ingles- dijo mientras se reía

-he vivido ahí casi toda mi vida ¿Qué esperabas?- dije encogiendo los hombros

**Jacob POV**

-he vivido ahí cas toda mi vida ¿Qué esperabas?- respondió mi querida Nessie, aun no podía creer que estaba con ella, no podía creer que me recordara, note que había comenzado a llorar y eso me rompía el alma.

-Nessie, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- necesitaba calmar su sufrimiento

-oh Jake, si tan solo supieras, nunca nos hubieran separado, te necesitaba ahí- dijo mientras lloraba mas

-vamos cuéntame, no te quiero ver así- dije mientras nos sentaba sobre un tronco caído

-Jake, yo… estuve a punto de casarme- respondió y lloro aun más intensamente

-¿Qué?- ¿mi Nessie? ¿Casada? ¿Con quién? Un nudo se me formo en la garganta, ella solo asintió la cabeza, como si no pudiese hablar de eso- pero ¿con quién?-

-su nombre es… Nahuel- dijo con dolor, sentí una terrible sensación de impotencia, no sabía cómo ayudarla –Jacob, oh Jacob, se lo han llevado, se lo han llevado y jamás lo volveré a ver-

-¿Quiénes? ¿Tus padres?- pregunte preocupado

-no, no, Vulturis, ellos nos consideran peligrosos-

-¿nos?-

-si, a Nahuel y a mí, por ser semi-vampiros- dijo recargándose en mi hombro sin parar de llorar

-tranquila, Nessie, tranquila, todo estará bien, te lo prometo- la consolé, aun no creía que ella se fuera a casar, no soportaba la idea de verla con otro, pero este no era momento para celos o estupideces, ella necesitaba de mi, necesitaba mi apoyo y yo no podía negárselo, no en este momento.

* * *

**espero les gustara el cap**

**porfa pasen a dejar un review, ya saben que los adoro **

**vale nos leemos pronto **

**para la amiga que dejo un review en mi historia "yo quisiera ser" y q m paso su correo**

**no llevo bien, es q no se por q no puedes poner a arrobas y eso por q el fanfiction los borra**

**pero aqui le dejo mi correo, bueno... no solo a ella, si no a todas las q queiran agregarm para decirm q mi historia es un asco o q les gusto jeje**

**ustedes deciden**

**gaby_mahui(arroba)hotmail(punto)com**

**y pasen por mis otros fics porfa**


	30. Te buscare

hola!

disculpen creo algunas personas ya m daban por muerta y lo siento, me ausente por mucho tiempo, pero prometo estar mas al pendiente d mis historias, bueno creo q esto no les importa, deben estar pensando "que m importa q t pase, quiero ver la historia" asi que las dejo con el cap

_**dedicado a mi mejor amigo Ivan, sabes que te quiero mucho Van y a mi amiga Tere, gracias por tu apoyo y por decirm q no sea floja y q escriba mas, en serio muchas gracias**_

* * *

Nahuel POV

Ya seis meses han pasado sin mi amada Carlie, seis meses sin sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sin escuchar su dulce voz pronunciar mi nombre, sin sentir sus calidas manos sobre las mías, sin escuchar su hermosa risa por las mañanas…. Aunque mi vida con los Vulturi no ha sido mala, aunque pueden cumplirme cada uno de mis caprichos y no tengo que preocuparme por nada, mi vida esta vacía, me siento incompleto sin Carlie, solo, como si me hubieran quitado una parte esencial.

Al principio pensé en escapar pero los amos Vulturi han sido bastante buenos conmigo, incluso he llegado a considerarlos mis padre.

Recuerdo el primer día que llegué a la mansión Vulturi.

Flash back

Caminamos por unas alcantarillas, los dos vampiros mas jóvenes me escoltaban por detrás, otros dos venían enfrente y otro a mi lado, continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos a una especie de recepción, donde, una chica humana estaba sentada frente a un escritorio de madera, escribiendo sobre unos papeles.

-la cena ya esta lista- dijo la chica apenas nos vio, nadie dijo nada.

Continuamos caminando, los vampiros me llevaron a un salón con tres sillas, mas bien parecían tronos, en ellos se encontraban los 3 vampiros que irrumpieron en mi boda.

-¿que te parece nuestro hogar, Nahuel?- hablo el vampiro que se encontraba sentado en medio, no respondí, solo apreté los dientes

-no creo que este muy feliz- dijo el vampiro con la cabellera blanca

-Jane, lleva a Nahuel al cuarto que preparamos para él- indico el vampiro de cabellera negra

-por supuesto, amo- dijo la vampiro que parecía tener 15 años por mucho

me indico que la siguiera, lo hice en silencio, llegamos a una habitación enorme, con un decorado bastante elegante y antiguo en tonos dorados y escarlata

-¿por que hay una cama tan grande?- pregunte, es decir, ellos no dormían ¿para que la necesitaban? ¿la compraron para mi?

-¿tu duermes no?- dijo la chica mientras enarcaba una ceja

-pues.. si- respondí

-no entiendo por que intrigas tanto al amo Aro- dio media vuelta y se fue

examine la habitación buscando alguna forma de salir, pensé en salir por la puerta pero lo mas obvio era que alguien estuviera del otro lado para evitar que escapara. en la habitación había una ventana, estaba intentando alcanzarla cuando el vampiro de cabello negro entro a la habitación.

-¿no pensaras salir por ahí? ¿o si?- dijo tranquilamente, no respondí -escucha, se que estas molesto, pero hicimos lo mejor-

-¿lo mejor?- grité- ¿lo mejor? ¿creen que hicieron lo mejor?-no podía controlarme ¿como se atrevía a decir eso?- me alejaron de la mujer que mas amo en mi vida ¿eso es lo mejor?- tome su tunica con mi mano mientras hacia un puño la otra

-tranquilízate- dijo alejando mi mano de su tunica y arreglándola -creo que aun estas alterado, mi hermano Cayo tenia razón, necesitas mas tiempo, duerme, hablaremos por la mañana- dijo tranquilamente y salio de la habitación, me quede ahí parado sin hacer nada, estático, como una estatua, voltee hacia la pared, la hermosa luz del crepúsculo atravesaba la ventana, me recordó una tarde con Carlie en Liverpool. este recuerdo me enfureció por ser solo eso, un recuerdo, un recuerdo de algo que jamás volvería.

comencé a golpear todo, destroce toda la decoración de la habitación que me mantenía aprisionado y lejos de mi amada. quede exhausto, me tire en la cama y me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente creí que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla, esperaba abrir los ojos y ver mi habitación en Londres, espere como de costumbre que mi tía llegara a despertarme, pero nunca llego, abrí los ojos para ver que era lo que pasaba, peor todo lo que obtuve fe una gran desilusión al ver la misma habitación de la mansión Vulturi, un nudo se formo en mi garganta y mis ojos se humedecieron.

-buenos días- dijo el vampiro que entró a noche a mi habitación -creo que no te gusto la decoración- dijo al ver todo el cuarto destrozado- traje tu ropa de hoy- sonrío, no respondí- escucha se que estas molesto y lo entiendo pero esta es tu nueva vida y tienes que aceptarla, ahora eres uno de nosotros, tu poder es sorprendente y no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarte ir- se levanto y salio de la habitación.

Fin flash back

Desde ese día vivo con los Vulturi y formo parte de su guardia, pero ya no soporto mas estar sin Carlie.

Algunas veces me he puesto a pensar en como se encontrara, en donde estará o será su vida ahora, paso horas pensando en eso, revisando mapas de America, pensando en los posibles lugares donde podrían vivir, pero todo es en vano o al menos eso creía yo, una tarde pensé en la posibilidad de pedir permiso para ir a buscarla, y cuando la encontrara traerla conmigo a vivir en la mansión Vulturi, a los amos les encantaría poseer su don, pero no me he atrevido a pedírselos.

-¡Nahuel!- me llamo Alec - hola ¿quieres salir de caza? Encontré un bosque cerca, muchos turistas van a acampar por ahí en esta época ¿Qué te parece?-

-no estoy de humor, Alec-

-vamos, Jane me cambio por ir con Kevin, no me harás lo mismo tu ¿verdad?- enarco una ceja

-de verdad no quiero ir- dije mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación

-vamos, últimamente no salimos mucho, te estas volviendo aburrido- dijo imitando mi cara

-ya déjame en paz- dije un poco molesto

-ha por favor- comenzó a seguirme -solo piénsalo, será divertido- me detuve y lo pensé por un momento

-creo que salir un poco no me hará mal- dije finalmente

-genial, entonces vámonos- dijo dando saltitos

Algunas veces Alec daba la impresión de ser muy serio y reservado pero otras veces se comportaba como un chico de dieciséis años o menos.

Llegamos al bosque que Alec había mencionado, anduvimos un rato en busca de excursionistas, al parecer no había muchos en la zona como suponía Alec, después de media hora detectamos el olor de una pareja, los seguimos, Alec corría bastante rápido, yo no estaba muy sediento así que iba detrás de él. De repente se detuvo detrás de unos árboles.

-ahí están ¿los ves?- dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraba la pareja

Moví mi vista hacia donde señalaba la mano de Alec, una chica de piel muy blanca, y cabello rizado y rubio estaba sentada en un roca cerca de un río, tomada de la mano con un chico alto, la chica se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja, me asombre mucho al ver que tenia un gran parecido con Carlie, recordé las veces que íbamos al parque a caminar por las tardes. no soportaba mas, necesitaba ir por ella, comencé a correr de regreso a la mansión, hablaría con los amos. Corrí mas rápido hasta que sentí como una mano me detenía bruscamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Alec aun sujetándome

-necesito hablar con el amo Aro- intente hacer que me soltara, pero no lo logré

-¿el amo Aro? ¿sobre que?- preguntó

-necesito ir por Carlie- intenté soltarme pero Alec era bastante fuerte

-¿estas loco? No puedes ir con los Cullen, no hemos tenido noticias de ellos en mucho tiempo, podrían estar en cualquier lugar, nunca los encontraras-

-no intentare- respondí

-hermano, escúchame, se que esa chica es muy importante para ti pero no lo lograras, el amo Aro no te lo permitirá, además, no se trata solo de él, el amo Cayo y el amo Marco también lo tienen que aprobar-

-lo se, pero no me puedo quedar así, necesito buscarla, no sabes lo mucho que la amo, mataría por ella y no me importa si la guardia entera decide darme caza, ella lo vale- Alec no respondió, logre soltarme y volví a correr, no pare hasta llegar donde los amos.

-Nahuel, que sorpresa- me saludo el amo Aro cuando entre a la sala de los tronos

-Amo- hice una reverencia

-sabes que eso no es necesario, hijo mío-

-lo es, Amo-

-dime ¿a que has venido?- preguntó

-Amos, he venido a hacerles una petición-

-¿petición?- preguntó el amo Cayo

-yo… quisiera… quisiera ir en busca de Carlie Cullen- el amo Cayo volteo a ver al amo Aro

-no hemos sabido de los Cullen en mucho tiempo- dijo el amo Marco

-lo se, por eso iré en su búsqueda, la buscaré toda la eternidad si es necesario-

-hijo, tenemos que pensarlo, no podemos dejar que un miembro de nuestra guardia se aleje por un tiempo indefinido, además, suponiendo que la encuentras ¿nos abandonarás entonces?- dijo el amo Aro

-no, yo nunca los abandonaría, le pediré que venga conmigo, ella tiene un don extraordinario, muy parecido al mío-

-los Cullen no están de acuerdo a nuestro estilo de vida ¿Cómo sabes que aceptara?- pregunto el amo Cayo

-no lo se, pero por favor, tomen en cuenta mi petición-

-mis hermano y yo lo hablaremos, regresa mañana y te daremos una respuesta- dijo el amo Aro

-muchas gracias, amos- salí de la habitación, ahora solo me quedaba esperar por una respuesta.

Aro POV

No sabia que hacer con la petición de Nahuel, podría decirle que si, pero él podría pasar toda la eternidad buscándola o peor aun, podría encontrarla y enterarse de el vinculo que tiene ese metamorfo con ella, el destino que comparte, eso le dolería mas y no podría ver a mi hijo sufrir de esa manera.

-Aro, Aro- mi hermano Cayo me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿si?- dije recargándome en mi silla

-¿Qué le piensas decir a Nahuel?- pregunto Cayo mientras movía una pequeña esfera en sus manos

-no lo se- moví la mirada al piso

-le prometiste una respuesta para mañana- mi hermano Marco entro en la conversación

-lo se, pero no se que hacer, ustedes saben que ese metamorfo tiene un vinculo extraño con esa chica y no podemos hacer nada al respecto…-

-¿no lo puedes dejar vivir toda la eternidad solo!- me interrumpió Marco

-lo se- agache la cabeza

-yo creo que deberías aceptar su petición- dijo Cayo moviendo la pelota con sus dedos

-pero ¿y si descubre lo de el metamorfo?-

-¡no puedes protegerlo de todo, Aro!- Marco alzó la voz -tienes que dejarlo vivir. Se que lo quieres como un hijo, pero tiene que aprender y valerse por si mismo- no conteste, me limite a asentir.

-creo que Marco tiene razón- dijo Cayo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, Marco se levanto

-ahora ve y escoge una guardia para que lo acompañe- dijo desde el umbral de la puerta y salio

Volví mi vista a mi hermano Cayo, quien se levanto y salio detrás de Marco, me quede ahí solo pensando en mi hijo Nahuel, tal vez todo fue mi culpa, si jamás lo hubiera separado de ella, no me sentiría así, no le hubiera causado este dolor ni esta tensión, pero ¿como iba a saberlo' ¿Cómo sabría que lo querría como un hijo? Pero ahora tengo que arreglar lo que descompuse.

Me levante de mi silla y m dirigí a la sala donde estaba la guardia, estaba a punto de amanecer, necesitaba escoger la guardia de Nahuel ahora mismo.

* * *

para el amigo (a) Alex Black Cullen q m dejo su coment sobre lo q no le gusto de mi fic (pongo "amigo(a)" por q nunk se si alguien es hombre o mujer en el fanfiction y para evitar errores)

muchas gracias por ser sincero (a) conmigo pero creo q cometiste un error

1° en esta historia Jacob no les ayudo mucho, al menos no en la parte de los Vulturi por q esa parte no esta en mi fic y no son insencibles, es decir si un tipo de casi 20 años se enamorara d tu hija recien nacida ¿q harias? y si apart ese tipo estuvo enamorado de tu esposa, bueno es como una reaccion q m imagine un papa tendria

2°lo de q se casara con Nahuel: bueno eso ni como hacerle, no t puedo obligar a q t guste Nahuel

3° respecto a lo de que Jake olvido a Nessie por Helena: no es que olvidara a Nessie, simplemente saco su instinto humano, ¿nunk has terminado con alguien y luego t enamoras d otra persona y despues vuelves a recordar al otro? bueno pues algo asi le paso, era una forma d demostrar el poder d la imprimacion, despues lo entenderas mejor

4°en cuanto a lo de que Nessie se debe enojar con sus papas por q le dijeron q Jake nunk intento comunicarce: pues chance y si, pero algunas veces los papas hacen cosas q creen necesarias y pues no son muy buenas o practicas, probablemente si se enoje con ellos)

5° sobre lo de que la imprimasion es mutua: jacob dice que no necesariamente, eso es con el tiempo y Nessie no paso muhco tiempo con Jake

6° si no t gustan los giros d 180° creo q esta historia no es para ti, te recomiendo mejor mi historia d "yo quisiera ser" esa es mas concreta, bueno al menos eso creo

7° muchas gracias por dejar tu review y por lo d el argumento

**8° y por ultimo : (va para todos o todas las que me dejen reviews) les agradeceria infinitamente que sus reviews no fueran fantasma, m gustaria mas contestar ne privado por q hay cosas q no puedo decir publicamente (no on groserias ni nada por el estilo), cosas que afectarian la historia, algunas veces tengo q explicar algo q aun no escribo y m cuesta trabajo omitirlo y hacer q m entiendan jeje. y descuiden no m enojan estos reviews, al contrario m hacen pensar en ser mejor.**

bueno despues d todo esto q escribi jeje

m voy

nos leemos luego

porfa dejen un review!! se los agradeceria mucho

vale adios


	31. Juntos otra vez

hola migas y amigos mios

pues despues de como mil siglos de no actualizar (les pido una disculpa por eso) ya estoy de regreso, al menos eso espero

bueno bueno, los dejo con el cap antes de que me suelte a escribir

* * *

Nahuel POV

Cinco meses han pasado desde que salí de Volterra en busca de Carlie, había decidido comenzar por America del Sur, los amos me comentaron que los Cullen tenían diversas casas en esos países.

Había recorrido Brasil, Chile, Colombia, entre otros países sin encontrar nada. comencé a buscar en México; Yucatán, Quintana Roo, Puebla, Oaxaca, Coahuila, recorrí todo, pero no encontré nada, comenzaba a desesperarme, llegue a Estados Unidos, Alec me contó sobre la vieja casa que tenían en Washington, viajamos con la esperanza de encontrarla por fin ahí.

Llegamos a una casa enorme y bastante escondida, de color blanco con enormes y hermosos ventanales, pero me decepcioné al ver cuartos vacíos, y un enorme piano cubierto con una manta blanca. Mi desesperación creció, ahora solo quedaba Canadá, si no estaba ahí, moriría de tristeza.

Renesmee POV

Las tardes pasaban tranquilas junto a Jacob, todas las tardes me mantenía ocupada. Si no salíamos a pasear, me acompañaba de caza o jugábamos un poco de videojuegos, siempre estábamos ocupados, siempre juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque tengo vagos recuerdos de aquella época.

-hola, Nessie- dijo Jacob desde el umbral de la puerta de mi cuarto

-Jacob, dios, me asústate- dije mientras volteaba a verlo

-creí que eras una vampiro, se supone que no te tenia que sorprender- entro en mi habitación, riéndose un poco

-por si no lo recuerdas también soy mitad humana- dije poniendo cara de sabelotodo

-mmm, tienes razón, además eres hija de Bella, debí haberlo sospechado- comenzó a reír

-¡Jacob, puedo escucharte!- dijo mi mama desde el piso de abajo, Jacob soltó una carcajada

-bueno, ¿estas lista para irnos?- pregunto Jacob

-claro-

Salimos al bosque, caminamos un rato mientras charlábamos,

-¿que te parece una carrera?- propuso enarcando una ceja

-no se si soportes que te gane- contesté

-no lo creo- volvió su vista al cielo

-yo no estaría tan segura- dije al momento que comencé a correr, pude escuchar un "no es justo a lo lejos"

Corrí mas rápido de lo normal, no recordaba lo divertido que era hacer carreras con Jacob, los árboles no eran mas que figuras verdes y cafés difíciles de distinguir, cerré los ojos, adoraba sentir el aire alborotar mi cabello, el olor de el bosque era irresistible, era un momento perfecto, pacifico y divertido a la ves, continúe corriendo, corrí y corrí hasta que tropecé con un bulto café rojizo y peludo

-¿que rayos…?- dije al tiempo que caía al suelo, el bulto se movió para evitar mi caída -Jacob, casi me tiras- dije al lobo que se encontraba debajo de mi, él solo me dirigió una mirada de felicidad, me dejo en el suelo y se dirigió a unos matorrales, después de unos momentos salio Jacob con solo un pantalón puesto, dejando al descubierto su perfecta musculatura.

-te gané- dijo mostrando su hermosa y reluciente sonrisa, no contesté, no pude, me quede observándolo- ¿Nessie?- hizo señas con sus manos -¿te sientes bien?- dijo chasqueando sus dedos frente a mi cara.

-¿Qué?- dije torpemente -a… si, si… no fue nada- respondí un poco embobada.

-realmente eres hija de Bella- dijo entre risitas

-oh, cállate- dije mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo, los dos nos reímos un poco.

-no hagas ruido- dijo Jacob repentinamente serio

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

-no estamos solos- respondió mientras observaba hacia todos lados, agudice mis sentidos -¿hueles eso?- dijo, me enfoque en buscar algún olor extraño, hasta que lo descubrí

-imposible- susurre para mi misma

-son vampiros- dijo en voz baja- tenemos que irnos, son demasiados- tomo mi mano y me jalo de regreso a casa

-espera- dije manteniéndome en mi lugar

-Nessie, no hay tiempo- dijo volviendo a jalar mi mano

-solo espera- insistí, intenté volver a encontrar el olor, pero no estuve completamente segura hasta que se acercaron mas- ¡es él!- grite y me acerque a donde provenía el olor

-Nessie, ¿de que hablas?- pregunto Jacob acercándose a mi de nuevo

-vino por mi, Jake, es él, lo se, estoy segura- dije dando saltitos de felicidad, comencé a caminar hacia donde provenía el olor pero Jacob me detuvo

-no te dejare ir- dijo tomando mi mano con fuerza- puede ser una trampa-

-no es una trampa, es él, es Nahuel, lo se- gire en dirección a su olor

-no lo hagas- dijo sujetándome delicadamente, me miro a los ojos -por favor- me tomo de la cintura, se acerco mas a mi - no te quiero perder de nuevo- acerco nuestras caras y delicadamente junto nuestros labios, al principio no supe que hacer, pero no pude evitar responderle, algo dentro de mi no me permitió alejarme, hasta que recordé que Nahuel estaba cerca -lo siento, Jake- dije separándome de él y volviendo mi cara hacia el otro lado.

De pronto comenzamos a ver unas siluetas en los árboles, hasta que lo vi., perfecto, caminado hacia mi

-¡Carlie!- lo escuche gritar

-¡Nahuel!- unas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, no podía creerlo, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, ambos corrimos hacia el otro, cuando nos encontramos nos besamos apasionadamente, no podía parar de llorar.

-no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado- dijo al tiempo que acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y acariciaba mi cara, pase mis manos detrás de su cuello y volvimos a besarnos -te amo- susurro en mi oído

-yo también- respondí mientras lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas, no quería que se alejara de nuevo de mi, voltee mi vista hacia atrás de Nahuel, ahí se encontraban seis vampiros mas, reconocí a uno de ellos, era uno de los que interrumpieron en mi boda ¿Qué hacia Nahuel con ellos? Me pregunté y al parecer lo transmití con mi don.

-solo son unos amigos- respondió Nahuel mientras sonreía -tengo mucho que contarte- dijo separándonos y tomando mis manos

-yo también, es mas, quisiera presentarte a…-voltee a ver a Jacob pero ya no estaba, se había ido.

-tu amigo metamorfo se fue hace unos momentos, creo que no le agradamos- dijo el vampiro que reconocí -por cierto, soy Alec, creo que Nahuel no nos pensaba presentar- dijo dándome la mano

-eres un Vulturi ¿no es así?- pregunté

-si, bueno, él…- dijo Nahuel- mas bien nosotros- corrigió- ahora soy parte de la guardia Vulturi-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- pregunté completamente impactada, ¿Cómo podía ser el parte de ellos?

-te lo puedo explicar, no son tan malos como parecen, han sido realmente buenos conmigo, incluso me han ayudado a encontrarte, te lo explicare todo después, no sabes todo lo que te he buscado- dijo aretando cariñosamente mis manos, aun no comprendia como es que podia ser parte de ellos pero que él estuviera a salvo y conmigo de nuevo me bastaba, aunque aun me sentía confundida.

* * *

no se, como que siento que me fui muy rapido en este cap epro es q no encontre como rellenar sin que se vuelva aburrido

bueno bueno, espero les gustara

porfa les agradeceria un review para inspirarme y saber que les parecio

sale m voy, nos leemos luego

adios


	32. Confusión

**amigas y amigos lectores:**

**lamento muchisimo subir algo despues de como... 1,2,3 (Gaby contano con los dedos)... mmm mas el dia de... y el de... mmmm**

**como... ¡mil siglos!**

**si, lo se**

**me tarde mucho pero es que estabamos en ensayos para el concurso estatal de Marching, y pues era que todas las tardes, poner y aprender evoluciones y movimientos, eseñar canciones y todo eso, pero realmente valio la pena**

**por que regresamos a casa con un hermosisimo 3° lugar!**

**ja, tal vez se esten riendo por que estoy super feliz por un 3° lugar, pero es que es muy dificil, o bueno, son muchas cosas y... ok esperen, creo q esto no les importa, deben estar con cara de "esta que?" **

**ok ok las/los dejo con el cap**

**

* * *

****Confusión**

**Renesmee POV**

Nos dirigimos a casa, aun no podía creer que estaba caminando junto a Nahuel, después de tanto tiempo, me sentía sumamente feliz, aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que algo no estaba bien y, aunque me costaba admitirlo, tenia que ver con Jacob. Cuando nos besamos sentí algo muy extraño, una conexión muy fuerte, como si algo nos llamara entre si, necesitaba hablar con él, explicarle lo que realmente siento, aunque, no estoy completamente segura de que sea. Amo a Nahuel, de eso estoy segura pero aun así hay algo que no me deja olvidar a Jacob, algo que me impulsa a estar con él, a querer verlo, lo mismo que sentí cuando nos besamos, lo que no me permitió apartarme de él.

-… colegio- terminó de decir Nahuel, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Cómo? Perdón no te entendí- intente excusarme

-sobre el colegio, ¿vas a alguno aquí?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos, no pude soportar su mirada, sentía como si le mintiera

-si, es genial, tengo muchos amigos, seguramente te encantará- dije ocultando mi confusión con emoción

-Carlie ¿estas bien?- preguntó Nahuel repentinamente serio

-si ¿Por qué?-

-no lo se, pareces preocupada- ¡diablos, el don! Lo olvide por completo

-solo es la emoción por encontrarte de nuevo- Nahuel sonrío y beso mi mano

-no sabes lo feliz que estoy por tenerte de nuevo- una sonrisa se formo en mis labios

Llegamos a la casa, todos estaban en la sala, al parecer tía Alice tuvo una visión y alerto a la familia, cuando entramos todos se veían completamente felices, una ola de saludos y abrazos nos invadieron, principalmente a Nahuel, cuando se dieron cuenta de que venia con dos miembros de la familia Vulturi tío Emmett casi los golpea con un sofá.

-creo que tu tío Emmett me rompió algo- dijo Nahuel sentadote junto a mi y sobándose la cabeza, reí un poco - aun te ves confundida ¿me quieres contar?- tomo mi mano con las suyas

-que sea en un lugar mas privado- respondí, nos levantamos del sofá y salimos de la casa, ya estaba oscuro, el bosque se veía esplendido a la luz de la luna, las copas de los árboles brillaban debido al débil rocío que las cubría, se podía escuchar el río a lo lejos. Nos adentramos un poco en el bosque.

-creo que aquí es lo suficientemente privado- dijo Nahuel deteniéndose -¿ya me puedes decir que tienes?- me miro a los ojos, intentando descifrar lo que sentía

-yo… tan solo… solo tengo miedo- dije encontrando nuestras miradas

-¿miedo? ¿de que? No debes temer, yo estoy aquí, yo te protegeré, jamás volveremos a separarnos- apretó un poco mis manos- jamás- acercó nuestras caras

-pero ¿y tu nueva familia?- una mentira a medias- temo que tu nueva familia no nos deje estar juntos, que nos separe de nuevo, no podría soportarlo, no otra vez- dije al borde de las lagrimas

-ellos no nos harán daño, jamás me hubieran dejado venir si planearan eso- me abrazo tiernamente, sentí como resbalaban las lagrimas por mi mejilla

-te amo- le susurre al oído

-yo también te amo, tu eres mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, jamás he amado a alguien como a ti y jamás amare a alguien mas- nuestras miradas se encontraron una vez mas y nos besamos tierna y lentamente, disfrutando cada momento juntos.

Al otro día, después de una "platica" con mis padres "llegamos" al "acuerdo" de que asistiría al colegio por "voluntad propia", auque mas bien, fue algo como:

-Renesmee, mañana asistirás al colegio sin "peros", fin de la discusión-

Con eso mi padre convence a cualquiera. Por la mañana Nahuel fue a dejarme casi hasta la puerta del salón de clases, no quería que se fuera, pero seria algo extraño que un alumno del que nadie sabia nada, de repente apareciera en clase de biología, seria algo mas difícil de explicar que decir que mi novio estaba de regreso de su servicio militar y me había llevado al colegio.

Entre a clase, Jacob no se apareció, no pude dejar de pensar que seria por mi culpa, aunque en parte lo agradecí mucho, no sabia que hacer ahora, no se que decirle ni que pensar, estoy completamente confundida, un poco de tiempo no me vendrá mal.

Termino la clase y me dirigí a algebra, cuando entré solo habían dos alumnos mas, corrí a sentarme junto a Tess, necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella era la persona indicada, siempre sabia como reconfortarme y sacar el tema sin parecer ni ser chismosa.

-hola, Tess- salude mientras me sentaba junto a ella

-hola, Renn- dijo volteando a verme y mostrándome su gran sonrisa, en ocasiones me recordaba al gato sonriente de la película Alice in wonderland

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- dije volteando a ver su libreta

-termino de escribir un capitulo de una historia que estoy escribiendo, pero ya se me seco el cerebro- dijo cerrando su libreta de un golpe y lanzando el lápiz al escritorio - por cierto, vi a tu novio en la mañana, wow, esta muy lindo el niño- dijo dando pequeños toques a mis costillas

-lo se, es sensacional- dije ruborizándome un poco

-pero, vamos, cuenta ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo es?-

-tranquila- dije haciendo señas de que se detuviera con las manos- su nombre es Ja… Nahuel, llegó ayer de Inglaterra- me puse seria, ¿estuve a punto de decir Jacob? ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir?

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto borrando su sonrisa de la boca

-es, bueno… nada- no me atreví a decirlo

-a bueno es que yo creí…-

-¿Qué?- Tess se calló por un momento, como pensando en si decirlo lo que pensaba o no, la mire a los ojos intentando descifrar lo que estaría pasando por su mente, pero soy pésima para estoy, desee tener el poder de mi padre por un momento -vamos, Tess, dilo- insistí

-bueno, es que creí que salías con Jacob y, bueno, estuviste a punto de decir su nombre cuando te pregunte por tu novio…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿creíste que salía con Jacob?- mi voz subió como 2 octavas - ¿Por qué creías eso?-

-por la forma en la que te mira, es como si fueras la única en el mundo, como si fueras algo sumamente valioso, además de que pasas mucho tiempo con él, luego vino tu novio y Jacob no se presento al colegio, aunque ahora creo entender todo-

-¿Qué todo?- pregunte

-pues que Jacob te ama- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?- dije nada convencida de mi postura

-pues no es difícil, desde que llego solo te habla a ti, te protege como si su vida dependiera de eso, además tu reacción solo confirma mas mis sospechas- mi mirada se perdió, era como si me hubiera revelado algo que ya sabia pero no sabia o no quería saber, como si supiera que eso pasaba pero prefería ignorarlo y vivir en un mundo inventado por mi

-esta bien, te contare algo pero debes prometer que jamás se lo dirás a nadie- dije después de un rato de silencio

-prometido- respondió poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón

-ayer, cuando esperaba a Nahuel -tenia que cambiar un poco la verdad- Jacob… bueno, él… me beso y pues yo no se que pensar…- dije en voz sumamente baja, como si fuera un secreto de estado

-¿y que hiciste? No lo correspondiste ¿o si?- baje la mirada, como si tuviera cinco años y estuviera confesando alguna travesura de la cual no me arrepiento.-no puedo creerlo, es… no se… pero ¿a ti te gusta?-

-no lo se, es algo muy extraño- confesé

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho

-estoy muy confundida, no se que pensar- suspire intentando aclarar mi mente

-entonces tu también amas a Jacob-

-¿Qué?… yo no…-

-no lo niegues, es obvio- me interrumpió- amas a ambos, no sabes a cual mas, pero es obvio que amas a ambos, el problema es que tienes que apresurarte a saberlo, no puedes vivir así toda tu vida-

-pero ¿Cómo lo se? No se que me esta pasando- ¿Cómo podía saber todo eso?

-tranquilízate, piénsalo bien, la respuesta llegara sola- la mire a la cara, pensando en lo que dijo cuando entro el profesor , dimos por terminada la platica, bueno al menos ella, yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza el asunto.

Cuando termino la escuela no me dirigí a casa, hace un par de semanas Jacob y yo encontramos una pequeña cabaña abandonada en el bosque y nos dimos a la tarea de arreglarla, ahora necesitaba pensar y ese era un lugar perfecto para hacerlo. Nahuel se encontraba de caza con Alec, así que disponía de un poco de tiempo.

Camine a velocidad humana adentrándome en el bosque, pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente dentro como para que nadie lo notara, comencé a correr lo mas rápido que pude, cuando llegué a la cabaña noté que alguien estaba adentro, me acerque lentamente a la puerta, pude escuchar la voz de Jacob y de una mujer, discutían sobre algo, aunque no lo comprendía, no paraban de repetir una palabra que jamás había escuchado.

-Jacob, se que es tu imprimada, pero tienes que volver- decía la mujer

-no puedo, no me puedo alejar de ella, no de nuevo-

-ella esta con otro, eso no es posible, es antinatural, tienes que decírselo, esta obligada a seguirte-

-no pienso obligarla a nada- grito Jacob bastante molesto

-si no se lo dices tu, se lo digo yo. No puede rechazar la imprimación, esta obligada a estar contigo toda su existencia- la mujer también gritó

-no esta obligada a nada y ahora déjame, regresa a Forks, yo no regresare-

-es tu obligación como alfa- le reclamó la mujer

-deja las obligaciones, la vida no se trata de eso y nada me hará volver…- de repente se callaron

Un lobo (color de Leha) salio destrozando la puerta y lanzándome al suelo, me quede helada, no sabia que hacer

-¡corre!- escuche gritar a Jacob, antes de verlo convertido en un enorme lobo y atacar al lobo (color de Leha)

Me levante del suelo y corrí en dirección a mi casa, las lagrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas y me impedían ver bien, intentaba secarlas pero era inútil, corrí mas rápido, no se si por el miedo o por la tristeza, hasta que tropecé con un tronco caído y me quedé ahí llorando incontrolablemente. Sentí una tibia mano posarse sobre mi espalda.

-lo lamento- alcé la vista, era Jacob, llevaba solo un pantalón corto, tenia toda la cara lastimada y llena de rasguños, me aleje instintivamente

-no… por favor- dije mientras me recorría hacia atrás -¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién era ella?-pregunté mirándolo severamente a la cara, con la misma mirada que se ve a algún extraño que se acerca a ti

-eso no importa.. Yo solo….- comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mi

-Jacob ¿Quién eres? No entiendo nada- lo interrumpí, se detuvo mientras me miraba tristemente a la cara

-lo lamento, solo…- intentó acercarse de nuevo a mi

-por favor no te acerques- le pedí

-Pero, yo solo..- dio un paso mas

-¡dijo que te alejaras!- Nahuel salio de la nada y se abalanzó sobre Jacob

-¡Nahuel!- grite preocupada.

Nahuel volteó, Jacob lo golpeo en la cara, Nahuel contraataco

-basta, por favor, basta- grite asustada, Nahuel lanzó a Jacob contra un árbol, el árbol quedo destrozado, espere un momento a que Jacob se levantara, pero nada, no se movía, Nahuel se percato de esto

-tranquila, no es nada, se levantara en cualquier momento- tomo mi mano

Me acerque a Jacob, soltando la mano de Nahuel - no respira, ¡Nahuel, Jacob no respira!- grite al borde de las lagrimas.

Nahuel notó mi desesperación y tomo a Jacob en brazos, corrimos a casa para que mi abuelo lo revisara, no dijo ni una palabra en el camino, yo simplemente lloraba, Jacob no se movía, ni daba alguna señal de vida. Si a Jacob le pasaba algo, no se que haría, no podría con eso.

* * *

**bueno espero que les gustara el cap, las dejo, porfa dejenme un review para saber lo que piensan de el cap**

**pd. prometo subir el prox cap en menos tiempo, ya son CUREAS y tengo mas tiempo libre**

**pd2: por si alguien quiere saber q con lo de el concurso de bandas pueden entrar aqui**

**.com/watch?v=rW1E_J-Nmd0**

.?option=com_content&task=view&id=91485

/blog/?p=1802

creo q la fecha q maneja en la convocatoria esta mal por que se realizaron algunos cambios pero fue el 13 de junio de este año

sale m voy

MeLoDiA, aRmOnIa, rItMo...

¡TrItOnEs mArCHiNg bAnD!

SoMoS AmIgOs... sOmOs tEnOrEs... sOmOs TMB!


End file.
